¿Enamorados?
by Ara98
Summary: Bardock y Gine, otra historia mas de como los padres del guerrero mas poderoso del universo se enamoraron :3 [Terminada]
1. El Comienzo

BARDOCK Y GINE

La historia se centra en ellos dos, en como comienzan a conocerse, enamorarse y demás. Discusiones, celos de Bardock, malos tratos, etc.. Pero en fin Amor.

**[Nota: Todos los personajes son de el reconocido Akira Toriyama, y respetare el carácter y o actitudes características de cada personaje. Bueno eso, gracias y espero les guste el Fic]**

Capitulo 1:

Gine una joven de 18 años recién cumplidos, se encontraba en el cuartel de entrenamiento preparándose para ser elegida por uno de los escuadrones de combate de clase baja. Nerviosa e incluso con algo de temor, temía ser de esas mujeres que era desechadas por su bajo nivel de poder, pelea e incluso actitudes no propias de una guerrera Saiyajin.

-Gine no estás muy concentrada que digamos, que te sucede? – pregunto una de sus compañeras de entrenamiento-

-Nada, temo no ser elegida. Sabes que soy considerada rara en esto -suspiro desganada-

-Gine no es normal esto de que te aconseje pero te lo diré, debes esforzarte si no quieres ser solo una de las saijayin que se pasea para satisfacer sexualmente a los guerreros, ya que no sirve para otra cosa –rio-

\- Uff ni lo digas, no pienso caer tan bajo.

Gine dio por terminada la conversación y continúo entrenando ahora más concentrada. Podría decirse que tenía una buena técnica de batalla pero temía tener que matar o rematar. ¿Ella sería capaz de eso? De repente sintieron el sonido que marcaba la hora de las elecciones. Todas se dirigieron a los vestidores, debían estar presentables. Gine se coloco la típica maya negra pegada al cuerpo y sobre ella su armadura, que a diferencia de las demás era negra con algunos detalles en gris y parte morada. Gine tenía una gran cabellera, larga y sedosa. Era una de las cualidades que la convertían en una hembra apetitosa según algunos guerreros.

-Guerreros ubíquense en filas según el numero que se les haya dado.

Gine tenía el numero 26, rayos, estaba más nerviosa ahora. Lentamente cada guerrero tanto macho como hembra, iban mostrando sus cualidades en pelea, técnica, poder y carácter. Finalmente se llamo a la guerra numero 26. Dios tres pasos hacia adelante, y se puso en posición de combate, tenía que vencer 5 saibaman. A duras penas lo logro, gracias a su suerte pudo hacerlo. Se sentía orgullosa, pero cuando miro a los capitanes de cada escuadrón solo encontró una mirada de indiferencia, el planeta Vegetasei se conocía por el machismo de los Saiyajin. Molesta, se retiro, luego sabría a donde pertenecería. El general de combate de Alta Clase se acerco a ella, el la había criado luego de que sus padres murieran en acción (en una misión)

-Lo has hecho muy bien Gine, te felicito.

-General, con todo respeto solo vi miradas de desaprobación. –dijo resignada-

-No digas eso Gine –suspiro- Lo has hecho bien, ya verás que en algún escuadrón quedaras – afirmo-

-Como usted diga General.

Pasaron las horas, quedaban ella y otras 3 hembras, entre esas conoció a una, Fasha, de muy mal carácter a decir verdad. Finalmente fueron llamadas las guerreras 26 y 50, Gine y Fasha se dirigieron a la plataforma donde fueron evaluadas. Y finalmente se encontraron frente a su nuevo capitán y escuadrón de combate.

-Soy Bardock y soy su nuevo capitán –dijo mirándolas con arrogancia, después de todo eran las primeras hembras de su equipo-

-Capitán –dijeron al unisono, haciendo un gesto de respeto-

-Ellos son, Tora, Borgos y Shugesh.

-Espero no lloren en combate –dijo Tora-

-Yo que tu me callo insecto, no nos conoces –dijo Fasha molesta-

-Fasha cálmate, solo bromeaba –contesto Gine tratando de calmar a su compañera-

Bardock la mira disimuladamente, esa hembra era diferente. Hablo con sus soldados un poco más, mañana tendría la primera misión junto con sus nuevas reclutas y aun se preguntaba por que el General miraba a esa mocosa con cierto aprecio, ya que para él solo era una mocosa insignificante.

Pensamiento de Gine:

Cielos, fui elegida! Si mi padre estuviera aquí, estaría orgulloso. Bien, mañana será mi primera misión, mejor que practique un poco. No quiero desilusionar a mi capitán. Es bastant e misterioso a decir verdad, aunque bueno no es de mi interés.

-Gine ya deberías ir a dormir

-Oh General, disculpe es que estoy ansiosa por mi primera misión. –dijo ella aterrizando en el suelo-

-Descuida, te entiendo. Pero creo que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy, duerme –ordeno sutilmente-

Al otro día, amanecía en Vegetasei, Gine acaba de terminar de vestirse. Se dirigía a toda prisa a donde se encontraba su equipo. Al bajar donde se encontraban, nota que es la última en llegar, mierda así solo se restaba puntos ella misma.

-Bien tomen sus scouter, nos comunicamos por ellos una vez que nos separamos. ¿Entendido? -dijo su capitán-

-Si señor. –dijeron ambas hembras-


	2. Primer Mision

[Nota: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 2:

Cada uno se ubico en su nave para dirigirse a su misión al planeta Furgor (inventando e.e) Gine no dejaba de mirar por la pequeña ventanilla que tenía su nave. Estaba maravillada con el espacio. El viaje duro solo dos días, finalmente las 6 naves aterrizaron. Se encontraba nerviosa, ¿tendría que matar a algún ser?

-Bien nos encontramos en el planeta Furgor, numero 32 de los alrededores de Vegetasei. Fasha iras con Tora, Borgos tu con Shugesht y tu mocosa conmigo. –dijo aputando por ultimo a Gine- Aniquilen a todo ser que respire y se mueva, no quiero inconvenientes en la misión. Luego de la conquista les prometo que festejaremos. Bien eso es todo, desaparezcan de mi vista.

Todos comenzaron a ir por caminos distintos, Gine seguía a su capitán, quien por alguna extraña razón había decidió que ella sería su compañera en esta misión. El se detuvo en un pequeño pueblo, buscando a algún ser. Ella quedo suspendida en el aire, observando ese planeta, todo era naranja ahí, incluso el agua. De repente capto con sus ojos como se movía algo entre unos árboles más allá. Decide ir a ver, temía por lo que encontraría pero su curiosidad pudo más. Total su capitán sabia protegerse, pero ¿ella sabia protegerse a sí misma? Miro por su scouter, el poder de su posible enemigo era de unas 300 unidades. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se acerca y lo toma por la espalda.

Por su lado Bardock que buscaba pueblerinos en la zona, sintió como dos poderes se encontraban juntos en una posible batalla, y otro se acercaba a la zona. Un momento ¿en dónde estaba la mocosa? Mierda, seguro era ella. Tomo vuelo a toda prisa buscando a su compañera, al llegar observo como ella luchaba contra uno de los seres del planeta, mientras otro buscaba atacarla por la espalda. Esa niña estúpida no sabía que otro de esos insectos se encontraba a punto de matarla. Algo sorprendido por como ella luchaba, decide ayudarle con el intruso que intentaba atacarla como cobarde.

-Muere maldito –escucho Gine a sus espaldas-

Cuando volteo se sorprendió al ver a su superior, le había salvado de un ataque seguro. Pero al darse vuelta, recibió una bola de energía que la hiso volar provocándole un choque entre un montón de piedras. Para cuando quiso volver a la lucha, noto como su capitán había acabado con el individuo.

-¿Eres una idiota? Jamás debes distraerte, siempre mantén tus ojos sobre el oponente –grito exasperado Bardock-

\- Yo lo siento… -dijo bajando la mirada-

\- Peleas bien pero aun así eres amable cuando das un golpe, aprende a matar a sangre fría, no volveré a salvarte. ¿Queda claro novata? –dijo con un notable tono de indiferencia y repudio hacia ella-

\- Si… -dijo apenas audible-

\- Bien vámonos, seguro sabían de nosotros y han huido hacia las montañas. Muévete ahora –grito mientras emprendía vuelo-

Gine no tuvo más opción que seguirlo, se sentía algo apenada, quiso demostrar ser valiente y por poco muere. Pero el la salvo y eso aun rondaba en su cabeza, ¿Por qué la salvo? Aunque por supuesto dejo en claro que sería la última vez. Luego de un corto vuelo, llegaron hacia las montañas, Fasha y Tora se encontraban ahí, matando sin parar a niños, hembras, ancianos y demás. Se notaba la diversión y como gozaban en sus ojos. Bardock miro a su compañera, se notaba que estaba herida en el cuello, justo detrás de su oreja, no dejaba de brotar sangre y ella ni siquiera lo había notado. ¿Es tan estúpida que ni siquiera nota sus heridas? se pregunto el superior. Suspiro resignado, y comenzó a matar junto a sus otros dos reclutas. Pero Gine jamás se les unió.

-Novata, mata a esos de ahí –le ordeno a la joven hembra de cabellos largos-

-¿Qu-que? –dijo espantada no podía hacerlo-

\- ¡LO QUE OISTE! –dijo perdiendo su paciencia- ¿O que no puedes?

\- Yo… - apunto con su mano, armando una bola de energía, pero no era capaz de lanzarla. Entonces Fasha viendo la oportunidad de impresionar a Bardock decide hacerlo ella.

\- Asi se hace, ¿no Cap? –dijo en un tono como siempre frio-

-No te pedi a ti que lo hicieras, idiota. Se lo pedi a tu compañera, pero has hecho bien. Sigue en lo tuyo –dijo sin voltear a mirarla-

Gine al ver como su compañera le superaba, decide matar a duras penas a uno de los habitantes de ese planeta que se encontraba agonizando. Lanzo su bola de energía y el individuo se deshiso.

-Bien, al fin mataste al menos uno. ¿Cómo era tu nombre niña? –dijo sonriendo de lado su capitán-

\- Gine, soy Gine –dijo algo molesta.


	3. Fasha y Tora ¿que les pasa?

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen al reconocido Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 3:

-Bien, Gine –dijo en un tono algo frio pero un poco sutil (?-

\- Capitán, hemos acabado con todos los habitantes del planeta, es correspondiente que le coloquemos la bandera de Vegetasei con el nuevo nombre del planeta –dijo Fasha-

\- Bien, Gine colocala.

\- ¿Qué? Pero señor, ella no cumplió ni a la mitad con el trabajo –dijo incrédula la hembra molesta mirando a su compañera-

\- Fasha, yo doy las ordenes tu solo obedeces. ¿Queda claro? –dijo volteando a verla-

\- Si señor -bajo la mirada, maldita Gine, era lo único que pensaba-

Borgos le entrego la bandera a Gine, la cual busco la montaña más alta para colocarla. Era un gran honor colocar la bandera de conquista de su planeta y aun estaba sorprendida del porque su capitán la había escogido a ella para hacer dicha tarea.

-Bien soldados, nos vamos. Hemos terminado aquí –dijo el gran Bardock-

Una vez todos estaba por despegar, Bardock se comunica por el scouter con su compañera de cabellos largos.

-Gine por cierto no sé si lo has notado pero, tienes una herida que no ha dejado de sangrar, haber si te atiendes –dijo con claro tono de orden-

\- Bueno señor –procedió a responderle a Gine antes de que el gas somnífero comenzara a hacer efectos.

Al llegar a su planeta rápidamente atendió dicha herida. Valla en todo el tiempo que estuvo en el planeta Furgor jamás lo noto. Sonrió al recordar como su capitán se lo dijo, pareciera que se hubiera preocupado pero o vamos, ese hombre jamás sentiría una pisca de sentimientos o emociones.

Ya había pasado una semana, Gine había preferido no entrenar con sus compañeros de escuadrón ya que Tora venia se le insinuó hace unos pocos días y eso le incomodaba bastante. Era de noche y decidió salir. Habia pasado bastante tiempo desde que no entrenaba entre las montañas, supuso que sería buena idea ir a lo bajo de la ciudad a entrenar un poco, después de todo ahí entreno alguna vez su padre. Gine como guerrera que era, siempre llevaba consigo su scouter y detecto el poder claramente de su capitán y compañeros en un bar cerca de donde se dirigía.

"Jamás pensé que mi capitán fuera de esos tipos" se dijo a sí misma, pero vamos el era un macho y como tal tenia necesidades, les ignoro y se dirigió a su destino.

-Muchachos, Gine anda por aquí –dijo un sonriente Tora-

\- Tora, maldición has bebido demasiado –dijo Shugesht-

\- ¿Por qué ella no me satisface? –dijo fingiendo llorar Tora-

\- No hables así de tu compañera, idiota –menciono amenazante su capitán-

Pero entonces mientras, sus colegas se distraían, Bardock disimuladamente busco el poder de la hembra, encontrándola muy cerca de allí. ¿Qué hará esa mocosa por aquí? Se pregunto el guerrero. Mas no pudo seguir pensando mucho en su compañera, porque una hermosa saiyajin dispuesta a todo acaba de sentarse sobre él, fastidiado solo observo los movimientos de la misma. El no necesitaba de una hembra.

-Jefe siempre te llevas las mejores –dijo Borgos-

-Pues tómala –la aparto dándosela a su amigo- no la quiero. Hoy no.

Tomo un poco mas y luego decidió irse de ahí. Mañana emprenderían una nueva misión al planeta Suidón, por lo cual decidió irse a un lugar desierto a entrenar contra un enemigo imaginario. Pero al haber apagado su scouter, no noto que se dirigía justo al lugar donde estaba su recluta.

Por su parte Gine se encontraba sentada, elevada a un metro de altura practicando bolas de energías. Al estar tan concentrada no noto la cercanía de Bardock. Pero el al ver algo brillante entre las montañas decide acercarse, notando a la hembra de cabellos largos practicando. Se sorprendió demasiado, asique a pesar de no presentarse a entrenar con ellos, ella entrenaba por su lado. Sonrió de lado, esa mocosa le había sorprendido. Decidió darle un susto. Tomo velocidad y justo ella volteo para lanzar la bola de energía a una de las montañas pero le dio a su capitán accidentalmente.

-Oh mierda, ¡Gine maldición! –exclamo el saliendo de entre las rocas-

\- Lo lamento … ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo sorprendida-

\- Solo pasaba, pensé que eras un desconocido por lo cual decidí acercarme –fingió claramente con su indiferencia-

\- Bien, solo era yo. –Dijo sin entender- ¿Qué patrullas en la noche? –pregunto

\- ¡Claro que no! Y no tengo por qué darte más explicaciones –grito eufórico-

\- Bueno señor, con su permiso –dijo Gine partiendo hacia su hogar-

"Estúpida mocosa" se dijo para si Bardock mientras sacudía sus ropas. La próxima… Un momento ¿no le devolví el ataque? , valla recién lo notaba. El solo fue tomado por sorpresa, si era eso. Trataba de convencerse. Finalmente se dirigió hacia su casa, iba a comer antes de irse.

Y llego la madrugada, Gine se dirigió al cuartel. A diferencia de la anterior maya que había utilizado, ahora solo llevaba una diminuta maya tipo short, ya que irían a un planeta muy caluroso. Esta vez había llegado incluso antes que su superior, sonrió contenta, ahora no podrían decirle nada. Para su mala suerte, luego de ella llego Tora.

-Hola hermosa –dijo baboso-

\- Aléjate de mi idiota –dijo molesta (Gine es amable pero no olvidemos q como Saiyajin tiene su carácter xd)

\- ¿Por qué tan mala? –dijo acercándose seductoramente-

\- Tora no me hagas golpearte –menciono temerosa-

\- Shh, solo calla y satisfáceme. Anoche por ti no pude estar con ninguna de esas hembras repudiadas. –afirmo deseoso-

Gine jamás había sufrido un acoso como ese, por lo cual se encontraba en una situación en la cual no sabía qué hacer. Ella era virgen, además de que Tora no era su tipo de macho, pero si los Saiyajin solo piensan en reproducirse y nada más, recordó Gine aun asustada.

-Aléjate, no te acerques mas –amenazo Gine-

\- O no lo hare, tu serás mi hembra –rio burlón el idiota, digo Tora xd

\- Aléjate de ella, es tu compañera haber si te comportas. –dijo un muy molesto Bardock apareciendo detrás de ellos-

Tora molesto salió del salón, dirigiéndose hacia las naves tratando de calmar su ira. Ese maldito de Bardock se había atrevido a interponerse entre él y la hembra,

-Valla incluso de los machos debo salvarte niña –dijo Bardock

-Disculpe capitán, jamás me había sucedido algo así –dijo apenada-

\- Fasha y los demás se encuentran donde las naves, vámonos.

Ambos caminaron hacia donde se encontraba el resto del equipo. Fasha miraba todo esto con cierto recelo, esa hembra recibía más atención de la que requería de su capitán. Una vez todos en sus naves, despegaron rumbo a su misión. Luego de 2 meses llegaron a dicho planeta. Una vez fuera de la nave, se encontró con sus demás compañeros. Asombrada miro aquel bello planeta, donde todo era colorido.

-Bien separémonos, los habitantes del pueblo tienden a cambiar de forma y aumentar de fuerza, debemos de tener precaución, Fasha con Shugest , Tora con Borgos, Gine conmigo.

\- Disculpe capitán, quisiera cambiar de acompañante.

\- Denegado Fasha, has tu trabajo. –dijo Bardock alejándose, seguido de Gine-

[Discúlpenme por no actualizar antes por problemas de salud tuve q viajar D: ,pero ya volví por suerte este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito xd No quiero lectoras anónimas, es feo eso :c Comenten n.n y bueno eso ¬u¬ ]


	4. Un cambio en Bardock

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 4:

Gine iba volando detrás de su Capitán algo distraída pensando en que otra vez, la había escogido como compañera. Vio como este apuntaba con sus manos a ciertas zonas, lanzando bolas de energía matando incluso la vegetación. ¿Cómo lograría ella ser asi?

-Tu turno, ataca a los que están ahí –dijo señalando un pequeño campamento- ¡Hazlo!

\- Yo, no… No puedo –dijo cabizbaja-

\- ¡Solo apunta y mátalos! –dijo Bardock sin comprenderla- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto matar Gine? -dijo con algo de sutileza-

\- Yo... Yo de pequeña mate a mi hermana por jugar con bolas de energía apenas podia controlarlo, desde allí jamás he sido capaz de lastimar a algún ser, capitán lamento decepcionarlo. –dijo moviendo su cola de un lado al otro nerviosa-

\- ¿Mataste a tu hermana? –dijo sorprendido- Pero, entonces ¿Por qué te preparaste para esto de ser guerrera y purgar planetas? –dijo claramente sin entender-

\- Yo, mi padre era comandante de Elite de primera clase, pensé que si no intentaba seguir sus pasos seria una deshonra.

\- Bien, eso me parece bien. Entonces ahora honra a tu raza y a tu padre, mátalos. –dijo tomando nuevamente su postura de superioridad –

\- ¿¡Que!? –dijo casi eufórica- ¡Pensé que me entenderías!

\- Lo hice, ahora te ayudo a superar lo sucedido –le guiño el ojo-

[Alto a la historia, Bardock le guiño el ojo a Gine *o* okya] Gine se sonrojo ante tal acto, ¿su capitán aun seguía bajo efecto del gas somnifero?

-Tienes que cumplir con tu trabajo, entiende eso -dijo mirándola divertido- Ahora hazlo. No quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

\- Bien. –suspiro y mirando hacia otro lado, apunto hacia ese campamento acabando con todo-

-¿Ves? Ya terminaste niña. Espero en la próxima misión, lo hagas sin que te lo pida. –dijo retomando vuelo-

\- Ujum –solo atino a pronunciar la guerrera apenada.

Lo siguió pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, el se detuvo a escucharla y de cierta forma la ayuda. ¿Acaso el fue blando? Debería haber capturado ese momento, ya que si ella contara lo sucedido nadie le creería. En eso vio como uno de los habitantes del planeta se acercaba a su capitán por la espalda, sin pensarlo se lanzo sobre el sujeto, cayendo en picada ambos, estrellándose en el suelo.

-¡Gine! ¡Gine! –escuchaba a lo lejos-

\- ¿Humm? –solo pudo gemir, mierda no sentía su cuerpo-

\- ¡Gine respóndeme! ¡Mocosa, jamás hagas eso de nuevo! –gritaba Bardock buscando a su compañera

\- Ba.. Bardock –dijo casi en un susurro, volviendo a quedar inconciente-

POV Bardock:

¡Maldición! De no ser por esa mocosa insolente, capaz hubiera recibido un ataque mortal. Me sorprendí, parece que ella no pelea a menos que sea para salvar o defender a alguien. Pero la niña estúpida, jamás pensó en las consecuencias, podría estar gravemente herida pero esta debajo de todos estos escombros y no puedo detectar su poder. Mierda Gine, me preocu… me desesperas, si eso.

FIN POV.

Finalmente luego de buscar un rato, Bardock la encuentra, ella estaba aun inconsciente. El la tomo en brazos, colocando la cabeza de la guerrea sobre sus piernas. Estaba sangrando por la nariz y heridas en las piernas y brazos.

-Mierda Gine, no deberías haber hecho eso –dijo molesto-

\- ¿Ba… Bardock? –dijo ella en un susurro casi audible-

\- Si niña, soy yo –suspiro- Eres desesperante. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

\- Me has salvado en dos oportunidad, e-era mi turno de devolverte el… el favor –sonrió de lado con dificultad-

Bardock rio, esa mocosa le había vuelto a sorprender.

-Pero no lo volveré a hacer –tosió- Duele mucho

-Tendré que ocultarte en algún lugar seguro, mientras terminamos con la purga –dijo elevándose con ella en brazos- Y mira te estoy salvando de nuevo –rio-

-No es cierto, solo me ayudas.

-Anda Gine admítelo –dijo mirándola-

Jamás había notado bien las facciones de la hembra, rasgos finos pero bien definidos, una mirada que aparenta frialdad pero en realidad está llena de amabilidad, la manera en que su pelo largo se amoldaba a su figura, se veía tan frágil en sus brazos y sin querer, suspiro, sintió la necesidad de protegerla. Pero al ver esas emociones, sacudió su cabeza y retomo su postura, no podía caer tan bajo como para sentir cosas por esa guerrera. Además el es el capitán y no puede estar con sus reclutas o al menos así pensaba en ese momento.

-¿Capitán? –gritaron a su espalda-

-Fasha –suspiro- ¿Cómo están los demás?

\- Bien, me separe de Shugesht, disculpe pero se puso insoportable –gruño la hembra- ¿Qué le sucedió a la inútil? –dijo mirando con indiferencia a su compañera-

-Me salvo de un ataque –dijo sin pudor, le molesto que tratase así a Gine- Y te lo diré una sola vez, se llama Gine y le respetas. Fue muy valiente lo que hiso, además de que hoy se atrevió a matar como nosotros. Entonces, deja de querer ser superior a ella porque solo estas siendo inferior a tu compañera. ¿Entendido?

Fasha solo atino a asentir, Bardock jamás había hablado así de alguien que no fuera él y menos defendiendo a una hembra. Estaba molesta, sería posible que esa hembra se estuviera ligando a Bardock ¿? No lo iba a permitir, Bardock era el macho que ella quería, considerando que solo faltaban 3 meses para la Luna de apareamiento Ozaru y ella quería ser la afortunada de estar esa temporada con el capitán, la ira en sus ojos era clara. Bardock acaba de correr unos mechones de cabello de la cara de Gine, demonios odiaba a esa hembra, desde ese momento se volvió su contrincante.


	5. Mejor alejarse

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen al reconocido Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 5:

Gine acababa de despertar y noto que estaba entre unas montañas, a lo lejos se escuchaban explosiones y demás. ¿Qué había sucedido? Oh, maldición, ella había quedado inconsciente luego de salvar a Bardock. Se levanto con algo de dificultad, debía ayudar. Tomo vuelo y salió del escondite, encontrándose con una guerra brutal, otro escuadrón de Saiyajin había llegado por lo visto en ayuda de su equipo. ¡Rayos! Se había perdido demasiado, vi a lo lejos a Facha lidiar con tres sujetos, decidió ir en su ayuda dejos de imaginarse que su compañera le odiaba.

-¡Fasha! –grita, haciendo que esta se corra y Gine pueda lanzar una bola de energía hacia uno de los contricantes-

-¿Qué haces estúpida? –grita molesta Fasha al ver que la había ayudado-

-Te ayudaba. ¿Por qué me tratas así? –dijo sin entender esa actitud de Fasha- ¡Cuidado! –grita empujando a Fasha-

-¡Déjame sola! Ve y ayuda a Bardock en todo caso, seguro mueres por estar con el –dice su compañera lanzándole un ataque-

-¿De qué hablas? –Dice sin entender- ¡No me ataques!

\- ¡Eres una deshonra! Debería matarte para hacerle un favor a nuestra raza.

\- ¿Qué? Mira no se qué te sucede, pero te aclare que entre Bardock y yo no pasa nada –dijo esquivando otro ataque de Fasha-

\- Jajaja, a mi no me mentiras –dijo molesta- ¡Te matare!

Gine asustada, viéndose en ese aprieto decide defenderse, Bardock peleaba a los lejos, sintió como ese tan conocido poder se descontrolaba "Gine" pensó. Decide acercarse y se sorprender al encontrar a sus reclutas luchando entre ellas, aunque se notaba que Gine esquivaba los ataques de Fasha y casi no la atacaba, pero Fasha estaba consumida por la ira.

-¡Paren! –dijo Bardock- ¿Qué mierda les sucede?

\- Yo... Yo capitán, Gine me ataco por la espalda entonces reaccione –dijo fingiendo estar apenada-

-¿Gine que te sucede? –dijo Bardock claramente molesto-

\- No la ataque, la ayude y ella se molesto por eso. Además de que insinuó que tu y yo teníamos algo –dijo enfadada-

-¿Qué? ¡Dejen sus estupideces de lado y peleen con el enemigo! –dijo exasperado- ¡No actúen como débiles hembras!

Diciendo esto se marcho mirando en desaprobación a ambas, no entendió que fue eso de ahí pero no permitirá que sucediera de nuevo. Fasha y Gine tendrían un castigo por su comportamiento. Mientras tanto Gine se alejo de Fasha, volando sin rumbo por el planeta ya casi desierto. No tenía ganas de pelear, ni de matar. Mientras volaba olvido activar su scouter, dos sujetos se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia ella por la espalda.

"Como Fasha pudo creer que algo pasaba entre nuestro superior y yo" pensó Gine apenada, mejor sería que se mantuviera alejada de el. No quería tener otro encuentro con su compañera ni mucho menos problemas con su capitán.

-¡GINE! –gritaron a lo lejos-

Cuando se detuvo volteo buscando el dueño de esa voz, y valla sorpresa se llevo cuando vio como Bardock se acercaba a toda velocidad, pero no entendía el por qué. Entonces noto como 3 sujetos venían por ella. ¿Cómo no los notos? Cierto, su scouter estaba apagado. Esquivo los primeros ataques pero eran 3 contra 1, recibió una patada en el estomago, que le quito el aire, ¡Rayos eran fuertes!

-¡Sueltala! –Grito Bardock lanzándole una bola de energía- ¡Toma esto!

Continúo golpeándolo hasta que el sujeto murió. Luego continuo con los otros dos, Gine se encontraba en el suelo, tratando de retomar todo el aire que perdió. Aun no recuperaba toda su energía y eso le dificultaba mas el poder recobrar su postura.

-¡Niña tonta no apagues tu scouter! –Dijo Bardock acabando con el último individuo-

\- Yo… Yo no lo hice aproposito. Parece que se apago o mejor dicho rompió –dijo al ver que este no prendía- Parece que fue cuando ataque al primer sujeto. –recordando cuando salvo a su capitán-

\- ¡Dámelo! –dijo tomándolo- Si está roto, deberás estar atenta, no volveré a salvarte.

-Lo mismo dijiste la otra vez, sin embargo me has vuelto a salvar –dijo Gine en todo de burla-

-Humm… Cállate –dijo este sonrojado-

\- A relájate capitán, no volverá a ocurrir –dijo recordando que debía alejarse de él-

-Señor hemos terminado con todos los habitantes, Tora procedió a colocar la bandera. Ya podemos retirarnos.

\- Bien, Gine vámonos. –Barodck se retiro creyendo que Gine lo seguía, pero valla sorpresa se llevo al ver como esta tomo otro rumbo - ¿Qué…? ¡Gine! –intento seguirla pero esperen, ¿Por qué haría eso? La ignoro y se dirigió hacia donde los demás y se llevo una sorpresa al verla a ella ahí.

-Bien vámonos –ordeno Bardock-

Todos asintieron y se subieron a sus respectivas naves, Gine solo pensaba, esta había sido una misión larga y por lo que vio difícil. Pero habrían mas así y peores. Tendría que entrenar más y sobre todo alejarse del capitán, aunque nunca tuvo intensiones de nada con el pero no quería que sus compañeros mal pensaran.

-Bien está decidido –dijo para sí misma-

Finalmente el gas somnífero comenzó a hacer sus efectos y quedo completamente dormida. Dentro de dos meses llegarían a Vegetasei.


	6. ¿Celos?¿Resentimiento?

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 6:

Finalmente luego de dos meses, los jóvenes guerreros llegaron a su planeta

-Hogar dulce hogar –dijo Tora bajando de la nave-

-Creo que dormí mal –dijo Shugesht sobándose el cuello-

-Mañana entrenamos, descansen hasta entonces –dijo Bardock dirigiéndose al cuartel general-

Todos asintieron ante la orden del capitán. Gine tomo su scouter y se dirigió al cuartel para solicitar otro o al menos la reparación del suyo, finalmente consiguió que le dieran uno nuevo, luego de eso salió de ahí volando encontrándose con Tora que aun no se retiraba. Este la seguía con la mirada "bastardo" pensó Gine. Entonces recordó cuando Bardock la defendió "alejarme, alejarme, alejarme" se repitió, por alguna razón le costaría alejarse. Al llegar a su hogar, se desplomo sobre la cama, realmente no quería entrenar pero debía hacerlo si no quería ser salvada nuevamente y por él.

-Gine, ¿qué tal tu mision? –Pregunto entrando el general de elite-

[Si no lo han notado ella vive con el general y su otro hijo, del cual sabrán mas adelante]

-Bien aunque estuve mucho tiempo inconsciente y me perdí gran parte del trabajo. –pronuncio recordando-

-¿Qué te sucedió? –exclamo preocupado-

-Salve a mi capitán de un ataque y no pensé en las consecuencias, al parecer el golpe con aquel individuo del planeta fue duro y caí desmayada, pero nada de gravedad, luego desperté y continúe con la purga –conto evitándole el tema de la discusión con su compañera y el que Bardock luego le devolvió el favor salvándola-

-Valla has sido muy valiente y a la vez idiota. Pon más atención y cuidado la próxima vez. –aseguro el general retirándose- Por cierto pronto llegara Minhos

-¿En serio? Valla no me creerá cuando le diga que ya purgue mi primer planeta-rio recordando a Minhos, su por así decir hermanastro-

\- Seguro que no. Pero bueno solo quería decirte eso, hasta mañana. –dijo finalmente retirándose-

"Uff al fin sola" pensó momentos antes de volverse a dormir (no le bastaron los 2 meses (? Okno jajaja xd ) al otro día despertó por una convocatoria que se realizaba en el castillo del Rey Vegeta, todos los guerreros debían presentarse. Por lo cual, se vistió y preparo para luego salir en dirección al castillo. Allí se encontró con sus compañeros, Fasha la miraba con ira, parece que aun no superaba el hecho de que Bardock tuviera una atención especial con GIne.

-Capitanes de cada escuadrón, den paso adelante –ordeno el Rey-

Todos lo hicieron. Entonces comprendió, cada 3 meses se destacaba al mejor Capitán y escuadrón de guerreros. Había olvidado eso por completo. Entonces destacaron a Bardock y el destaco a su mejor guerrero, Fasha. Gine sintió como le hervía la sangre, eran ¿celos? ¿Qué? Ella jamás experimento algo así.

-Escuadrón a órdenes de Lord Freezer tendrán dos semanas de descanso, entrenen y prepárense que su próxima misión será muy difícil –dijo uno de los Ministros del Rey-

-Entendido –respondió Bardock- Ya oyeron, dentro de unas horas nos vemos en el salón de entrenamiento. Gine no tienes permitido faltar –dijo mirándola con desaprobación-

-Ujum –atino a decir ella-

Luego de eso cada uno se fue a hacer lo que quería, Gine por su parte fue a comer, luego iría a la sala de entrenamientos. Mierda, ahora no podría faltar y entrenar por su lado. Seguro Fasha querría darle un golpe cuando menos ella se lo espera o quizá incluso Tora intentaría acercársele de nuevo. Qué más da, tenía que obedecer las órdenes de Bardock. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto se dirigió a la gran sala.

-Llegas temprano –dijo Bardock haciendo algunas flexiones, ella solo asintió- Comienza a calentar, los demás no tardan en llegar.

Entonces Gine sin pensarlo dos veces, se colgó de una barra de acero y comenzó a calentar. Finalmente llegaron los demás, todos comenzaron a calentar.

-Nos formaremos en parejas para luchar, Shugesht pelea con Tora. Luego Fasha contra mí, luego Gine contra Borgos. –todos asintieron-

-Gine te lo robare –dijo en un susurro Fasha a su compañera, Gine solo asintió-

-Comience la primera pareja-

Y así fueron pasando, Fasha y Bardock dieron una buena pelea pero finalmente salió perdiendo la hembra, como era de esperarse. Pasaron Gine y Borgos, ella no quería lastimarlo por lo cual todo el tiempo midió su fuerza, pero Borgos la lastimo a más no poder,

-Sí que eres mala. –Afirmo triunfante su compañero-

-Como digas.

Así pasaron un rato, luego cada uno se fue por su lado. Solo quedaban Bardock y Fasha.

-¿Por qué la elegiste para entrar en el equipo? –pregunto ella-

\- Porque vi potencial en ella como lo vi en ti, Fasha –dijo secamente-

\- ¡Si no has visto es una inútil Bardock! Además de que he notado que tienes una atención especial en ella –afirmo con cierto rencor-

-Si hablamos de que ella es una inútil, entonces tú también lo eres. No has podido vencerla cuando lucharon en la misión –le recordó enfadado- Y no tengo ninguna atención con nadie ¿me oíste? No soy un saiyajin débil, no confundas las cosas mocosa.

\- ¡Yo no soy como ella! ¡No me compares! –Dijo gritando molesta- Eso no es lo que demuestras.

\- Déjame en paz y ve a hacer tus cosas soldado. Para mí no eras nada y ella tampoco lo es. Son solo dos hembras inútiles que reclute para mi equipo, nada más. –Dijo este retirándose dejando a una Fasha desconcertada detrás de él-

Gine quien se encontraba en el pasillo, escucho todo. Valla con Bardock aun después de que ella lo salvo la considera una inútil. Es increíble como ese estúpido se contradice, maldito. Pero bah mejor así, si ella no era nada para él, entonces la volvería a salvar o eso pensó Gine. Bardock acababa de ganar el resentimiento de Gine sin saberlo.

Bueno dos capítulos en un dia :D Espero les guste y dejen reviews :3 Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos n.n


	7. Momento Incomodo

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen al reconocido Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 7:

Así pasó la primera semana de descanso, aunque de descanso no tuvo nada ya que la mayor parte del día entrenaban. Tora anduvo detrás de Gine toda la semana, pero ella le ignoraba. Así como no cruzo ninguna palabra con su capitán.

-Gine hoy iremos a un bar todos, ven con nosotros –dijo Shugesht antes de que ella se retirara de la sala-

-Lo tendré en mente. –dijo saliendo de ahí-

-Gine, ¿Qué debo hacer para que aceptes ser mi hembra? –dijo apareciéndose Tora ante ella-

-Mierda ¿tú no entiendes un no como respuesta? –Dijo ella ya cansada de esta situación-

-No es eso, pero quiero que seas mi hembra, después de todo no veo que ningún otro macho te quiera –rio burlon-

-Mira idiota, ¡NO QUIERO! ¿Entiendes? –dijo está haciéndolo a un lado- Búscate otra hembra, no soy una fácil.

Finalmente se retiro de ahí. Comenzaba a detestar a Tora, era muy molesto, no la dejaba en paz. Sin darse cuenta Bardock observo la escena desde un punto en la oscuridad para no ser descubierto. Quería averiguar que sucedía con Gine, ya que ni una mirada le dirigía. ¿Quizá hiso algo mal? Pero no le importaba que hiso, sino saber por qué Gine actuaba mal, el no pensaba disculparse o al menos eso decía.

-Tora –dijo en un tono seco y frio- ¿Por qué ya no la dejas?

-No me rendiré capitán. Esa hembra será mía, solo mía. –por alguna razón Bardock sintió un gran enfado al oír la palabra MIA de parte de Tora-

-Recuerda que no nos metemos con nuestros compañeros al menos no del mismo equipo –dijo su superior antes de marcharse-

Se dirigió a su casucha, se dio un buen baño y se dirigió al bar donde estarían esa noche. Al llegar Shugesht le dijo que había invitado a Gine pero que un no llegaba. Si viniera tal vez podía hablar con la hembra y que esta le explicase el por qué de su actitud.

-Llegue –se escucho una voz-

Tora sonrió de lado.

-Gine, no creíamos que vinieras –dijo colocando un brazo alrededor de la hembra-

-Hola Tora –dijo en seco-

Bardock estaba estático, Tora se atrevió a acercarse a Gine y en sus propias narices, después de que él le dijo que no se metiera con ella. Por alguna razón eso le molesto.

-Bien ¿Qué pediremos? –dijo Fasha interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado en la mesa-

\- Carne y mucha –dijeron todos a unisonó, excepto Gine que permanecía sentada por alguna extraña razón al lado de Tora.

-Bien, tú anota eso –dijo Borgos a la camarera-

\- Muchachos solo faltan tres semanas para la luna de apareamiento –dijo Shugesht entusiasmado-

-¿Han conseguido hembra? –Dijo Bardock hablando por primera vez desde que llego Gine-

-Yo sí, es una hembra del escuadrón de Camper –afirmo sonriente, dijo Shughest- Es una delicia

-Yo aun no –admitió Borgos

\- Estoy en eso –dijo Tora mirando a Gine, la cual jugaba con la bebida que contenía su vaso-

-¿Y tu Bardock? –Dijo Fasha-

-No tengo planeado aparearme esta temporada –dijo sin más, provocando asombro en los demás-

\- Lo mismo hiciste la temporada pasada.

-Esa vez ninguno de nosotros lo hiso, por que estuvimos en una misión imbécil –recordó Bardock ya arto del tema-

-¿Tu Gine? –dijo Borgos-

-No pienso aparearme. –dijo mirando hacia un costado para evitar la mirada de Tora- si me disculpan, ya vuelvo.

Así Gine escapo de esa incomoda conversación, fingiendo ir al baño pero se topo con Bardock.

-¿Te sucede algo niña? –Dijo este mirándola de reojo-

-¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo mirando que nadie los viera-

-No me hablas ni me miras. ¿Sucede algo? –dijo este poniendo frente a ella-

-No nada. –dijo mirándolo- ¿Acaso debo hablarte todo el tiempo?

-No, no es eso mocosa –dijo viendo que ella lo miraba con cierto resentimiento-

-¿Entonces? No veo por qué te importe que no te hable. –dijo ella mirando hacia un costado- Oí que somos nada para ti. Bien demuéstralo, ahora dame permiso –dijo mostrando frialdad-

-¿Con que es eso eh? –dijo sonriendo de lado- dijo colocando un brazo contra la pared impidiéndole pasar a Gine-

\- Bardock ¿Qué haces? –dijo ella molesta- ¡Déjame pasar!

\- Solo no te dejo pasar. Mira no tienen que significar para mí, pero por alguna razón siempre termino salvándote y por otra razón también me molesta que Tora se la pase detrás de ti.

\- ¿Q-que has dicho? –dijo Gine sin creer lo que justamente el acaba de decirle-

-No lose, estoy diciendo cosas sin pensar Gine –dijo colocando la otra mano del otro lado de Gine- Estas atrapada niña.

\- Bardock mira, Fasha ya malpensó de nosotros. No permitiré que nadie más lo haga, por lo tanto decidí que alejarme de ti sería lo mejor. ¿Bien? Solo eso, ahora hazte a un lado –dijo algo nervioso-

\- Noto tu nerviosismo, ¿acaso causo algo en ti Gine? –dijo mirándola fijamente con un tono burlon-

-Mierda Bardock, vete. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. –dijo esta librándose de él- Y no vuelvas a hacer eso, es insinuante. Diles a los demás que me sentia mal y me retire.

Dicho esto Gine se fue, ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Bardock actuó raro, pero lo peor es que ni él sabe por qué, no sabe si la furia que sintió al ver como Tora la tenia fue lo que hiso que el tomara esa actitud que no es propia de él. Mientras el continuo tomando y divirtiéndose con los demás, Gine volaba confundida a su casa, ¿Qué fue eso? No comprendía lo que había sucedido y tampoco entendía la actitud de su capitán.


	8. Un entrenamiento distinto

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 8:

Gine al llegar a su casa, se tiro en su cama pensativa ¿Qué mierda había sido eso? Seguramente su capitán estaba pasado de copas y no era consciente de sus actos, pero igual había hecho algo insinuante y no quería imaginar que hubiera pasado si ella no se alejaba rápido de ahí.

-¿Gine? –Se escucha desde el pasillo de la casa-

-¿Quién es? –Dijo poniéndose en guardia, esa voz no era del general ni de ningún conocido-

-Oh guerrera, discúlpeme. Olvide identificarme, pues resulta que soy Minhos –dijo sacastico- Niña tonta ¿ya no me recuerdas? –Dijo posándose ante la puerta de la hembra-

-¡Minhos! –Corrió hacia él y lo abrazo-

-Enana tú y tus arranques poco comunes de sentimientos –dijo riendo- Ya puedes soltarme, no desaparece, soy real –dijo burlón-

-Ya lo sé tonto –se separo- Solo que hace 3 años no te veía- Mírate eres más fuerte ahora –dijo empujándolo levemente-

-Y ni hablar de ti enana –rio- ¿Toda una guerrera saiyajin eh?

-Pues sí, me costó mucho decidirme, pero quise honrar a mi padre. –sonrió de lado- ¿Qué tal tu misión?

-Difícil, agotadora y bastante extensa –dijo haciendo una mueca- Llegue hace unas horas pero no estabas en casa por lo cual me dirigí donde mi padre y pues estuve ahí.

-Me imagino, hace tres años se fueron. ¿Quieres algo de comer? –dijo ella tocándose el estomago- Porque yo sí.

-Nunca viene mal comer –rio- ¿A qué escuadrón perteneces?

-Pues como sabes soy guerrera clase baja por lo cual mi escuadrón es de clase baja pero a la vez es el mejor en nuestra clase.

-Entiendo. ¿Quién es su capitán?

-Bardock…. –dijo recordándolo-

-Ah ese idiota. –dijo gruñendo- ¿Cómo es contigo?

-¿Por qué esa pregunta? –dijo ella sin entender-

-Sencillo, Gine de pequeño te defendí mucho, los machos se te iban encima. –Bufo- ¿No recuerdas?

\- Eh…. Si recuerdo. Bueno el me es totalmente indiferente, me trata como a todos sus soldados. –se encogió de hombros- Toma aquí tienes.

-Espero sigas cocinando igual de delicioso que siempre.

-La duda ofende –rio- Es bueno tenerte en casa Minhos.

Así pasaron la noche conversando, cuando Gine miro la hora recordó su entrenamiento. Se disculpo con Minhos, se coloco su maya negra y su armadura de entrenamiento.

-Bueno nos vemos al rato enana –dijo despidiendola- A lo que vuelvas quiero que luches conmigo.

-De acuerdo. Adiós –dijo emprendiendo vuelo-

Ahora Gine se encontraba nerviosa ¿con que cara miraría a su capitán? Capaz el no recordara el hecho que sucedió anoche o tal vez sí. ¡Mierda! Seguro su compañero le preguntaría sobre que sucedió anoche, debía tener una buena respuesta. Y sobre Bardock, lo mejor sería ignorarle como lo venía haciendo.

-Llegas tarde mocosa –dijo Bardock claramente de mal humor-

-No veo a nadie más además de ti asique dudo haber llegado tarde –dijo mostrándose indiferente-

-No vendrán los demás, solo somos tu y yo. –sonrío-

-¿Qué? –no comprendía porque tal cosa-

-Cállate y comencemos con el calentamiento -

-No estaré contigo sola aquí –dijo poniéndose firme- Bardock ¿Qué pretendes?

-Que no me vuelvas a ignorar, soy tu superior y amenos que yo ordene que me ignores no lo harás. –sonrío de lado-

-¡Bien! –dijo molesta-

Así comenzaron a calentar, Bardock haciendo lagartijas y Gine abdominales, estaba molesta muy molesta. Luego de una hora haciendo lo mismo, el calentamiento termino.

-Lucharas conmigo –dijo Bardock-

-No. –dijo en un tono seco-

-Lo hará.

-¡Oblígame! –grito molesta-

-Como quieras niña –rio-

Se lanzo sobre ella, lanzándole golpes, Gine apenas los esquivaba, el era fuerte y veloz, mucho mas que ella. En un momento el la golpea, haciéndola caer, Gine molesta le devuelve el ataque logrando que Bardock quede sin aire.

-Lo logre –dice Bardock-

-Idiota –murmura Gine-

Así continuaron luchando hasta estar completamente agotados. Gine había estado al nivel de Bardock pero había quedado mas herida que el. Agotados ambos deciden terminar con el entrenamiento.

-Lo has hecho bien Gine –dice su capitán-

-¿Es un alago? –dice la hembra mirándolo incrédula-

-Tómalo como quieras, no diré lo mismo dos veces.

Ella solo rio. Su estomago rugió, ya era hora de comer pensó. Escucho otro rugido pero este no provenía de su estomago sino del de su capitán.

-Sígueme, iremos por algo de comer –dijo este levantándose-

-Am… ¿Eso estará bien?

-¿Te preocupa tanto lo que piensen de… nosotros? –dijo este volteándose a verla-

-No es eso, podría afectarme en el trabajo logrando mi despido. –dijo la hembra evitando su mirada- Además de que tendré mas problemas con Fasha, ella te ve como su macho. Quiere estar contigo en la próxima temporada y no quiero su enemistad por un malentendido.

-Valla Gine, te preocupas por lo demás. –dijo este riendo- Yo no veo a Fasha como mi hembra por lo cual si quiere pelear con medio Vegetasei lo haga, no estaré con ella ni esta temporada ni las que vienen.

-Bardock ¿Por qué hablas esto conmigo? –dijo ella poniéndolo incomodo- Tu mismo lo dijiste, ninguna se significa nada, entonces… no debes explicarme esto. Es tu vida has con ella lo que quieras. –dijo levantándose a la vez que se sacudía- No debe interesarte lo que yo piense sobre tu vida ¿cierto? –dijo ella fríamente-

\- Estas malinterpretando las cosas soldado –dijo este molesto- Si te explico las cosas como lo he hecho es porque si me importan en cierto punto. Ahora retírate, tu entrenamiento ha terminado. –dijo este voltiandose-

-Bardock yo… -dijo apenada-

-Retírate mocosa.

Gine apenada se retiro. Se dejo llevar por los celos al pensar no mas en como el distinguió a Fasha, en como ella lo miraba anoche y el no se percataba, y por alguna extraña razón sintió celos a imaginarlos juntos. ¡Mierda! Ahora claramente su capitán estaba molesto con ella. ¿Le importaba en cierto punto? Cada vez entendía menos a ese sayajin.

Bueno hasta ahí el cap :3 Espero les hayas gustado dejen muchos reviews 3 Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos n.n


	9. Cambio de pareja

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen al reconocido Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 9:

Luego de la metida de pata de Gine con su capitán, este no le volvió a dirigir la palabra. Gine se sentía mal por ello, pero mejor así. De una u otra forma consiguió alejarse de él. Lo que quedaba de la segunda semana paso rápido, faltando solo una semana para la temporada de apareamiento. Su misión duraría toda la semana, pero volverían justo un dia antes de que comenzara la temporada.

-Bien, estoy lista –dijo Gine poniéndose su nueva armadura-

\- ¿Ya te vas guerrera? –dijo Minhos- Valla que te sienta bien el uniforme –sonrío de lado-

\- Si, en un rato mas salen las naves hacia nuestro destino debo darme prisa. Y am... gracias por el cumplido –rio- Nos vemos.

-Mata a muchos enana y vuelve en una solo pieza –rio- Adiós

Gine emprendió vuelo hacia la zona de despegue y ahí se encontró con todos su compañeros pero había algo raro en el ambiente, volteo mirándolos uno por uno y lo noto, por alguna extraña razón Fasha se encontraba al lado de Bardock y este la tomaba con su cola por la cintura.

"¿Qué significa eso?" pensó Gine desconcertada y algo celosa, si eso.

-Bien ubíquense, nos largamos en un momento –dijo Bardock soltando a su compañera bruscamente-

Todos asintieron y se subieron a sus naves, Gine estaba algo distraída.

-¡Gine súbete a tu nave! –grito su superior antes de subirse a la suya-

"Oh mierda, ¿Qué me sucede?" pensó mientras se subía a su nave. Esta sería una misión larga sin que ella supiera. Luego de unas 8 hs llegaron al planeta al cual debían purgar.

-Bien haremos lo de siempre, Tora con… Gine –esta abrió los ojos- Shugesht con Borgos y bueno Fasha conmigo. Nos reencontramos aquí en un rato, no actúen a menos que sea necesario, el planeta es grande y sus habitantes fuertes. Patrullen la zona nada más. Desaparezcan de mi vista.

Todos tomaron vuelo en distintas direcciones, Gine a duras penas iba detrás de Tora. ¡Maldito Bardock! Era un completo idiota al haberla puesto en equipo con el insecto de Tora, el sabia lo bastaro que era y aún así la puso con él.

-Valla, valla. ¿Quién diría que te podrían conmigo preciosa? –dijo en tono baboso-

-Concéntrate y no molestes. –Se adelanto Gine-

-Debemos informar todo lo que veamos a Bardock –dijo Tora-

-Bien, aquí tenemos 3 campamentos y por lo visto los habitantes tienen armas. –apretó el botón de comunicación de su scouter-

-Aquí Gine, encontramos 3 campamentos y sus habitantes están armados.

-Recibido. ¿Qué tipo de armamento? –dijo este en un tono raro por así decir-

-Podria decirse que armas nivel 3. –dijo está molesta-

-Fasha detente –murmuro bajo pero Gine alcanzo a oir- Bien, no actúen. Regresen al punto de encuentro. –Dicho esto la comunicación se corto-

-¿Qué te dijo? –Pregunto Tora-

-Que volvamos al punto de encuentro –dijo secamente-

-Bien hagámoslo.

Pegaron la vuelta y se encontraron con los demás en donde habían dejado las naves. Fasha no dejaba de mirar a Gine en posición de superioridad y esto comenzó a molestarla. Pero no se pondría a la altura de esa hembra caprichosa. Todos estaban centrados en la conversación y escuchando las indicaciones de Bardock. Gine se aburría de tanto parloteo. Nunca noto que se le acercaba alguien por atrás. Cuando volteo porque su scouter la alerto, vio como…. ¿Tora? Había matado al sujeto a muy poca distancia de ella.

-De nada –sonrió de lado su compañero-

-Yo… Em… gracias –dijo sin más-

Bardock vio lo ocurrido. Pareciera que Gine había encontrado quien la salvara ahora, "Mocosa estúpida, mejor así no me preocu… no me molestare mas en salvarla" dijo para sí, mientras continuaba con las indicaciones para su equipo. Así pasaron los primeros dos días en el planeta, estudiando la zona, el comportamiento de los habitantes e ideando planes para atacar. Finalmente al tercer día atacaron.

-Bien eso es todo. ¿Entendieron? –dijo este parándose-

-Si capitán –dijeron todos excepto Gine y Tora que hablaban entre ellos un poco mas atrás-

-¿Y ustedes?

-Si lo que digas Bardock –dijo Gine en tono desafiante, el solo la miro-

-Bien comiencen con su trabajo.

Así nuevamente se separaron. Gine solo apuntaba a cualquier sector y lanzaba bolas de energía sin mirar, aun le costaba matar a sangre fría. Veía como hembras huían con niños en brazos y se le encogió el corazón, no podía seguir haciendo eso. Entonces lo decidió, renunciaría. Definitivamente eso no era para ella. Tora al ver que su compañera dejo de purgar, volteo a verla. En eso vio a Gine que se encontraba totalmente con la vista perdida en un punto inexistente.

-¿Qué te sucede? –dijo Tora notando que algo no estaba bien-

-No continuare con esto –dijo sin mas-

-Gine podrían aplicarte un castigo por no cumplir con las ordenes de tu capitán –dijo este dejando de purgar también-

-No me interesa, no puedo seguir haciendo esto.

-¿Qué te lo impide?

-Ver como sufren.

-Gine para ser una saiyajin eres muy amable. –dijo Tora en cierto tono burlon-

-Tú no entiendes. Continua haciendo lo tuyo, por lo menos te acompañare. –dijo molesta-

-Como quieras.

Gine miraba distraída como todo el planeta de a poco se vaciaba. Como lentamente todo se iba quedando sin vida. Y sin darse cuenta, Tora se había adelantado demasiado y ella lo había perdido de vista. "¿Qué? Mierda" dijo viendo que se encontraba sola. Buscaba con su scouter a su compañero, pero habían demasiados poderes en sus alrededores. Gine no detecto que debajo de ella un sobreviviente la apuntaba con su arma. Bardock a lo lejos vio a Gine perdida, "niña estúpida" dijo dirigiéndose hacia ella, entonces lo vio, vio como su compañera era atravesada por un disparo en su estomago.

-¡GINE! –Grito Bardock tomando velocidad-

Vio al desgraciado que le había disparado y lo pulverizo en unos segundos. Gine, que aun se sostenía en el aire, toco su herida "¿Cómo es posible?" dijo mirando como comenzaba a sangrar. Lentamente fue descendiendo, hasta tocar al suelo, pero ya no pudo mantenerse en pie, simplemente quedo de rodillas. Su vista se comenzó a nublar. Bardock se acerco a ello, antes de que ella callera de frente al suelo.

-Gine… Gine… -dijo volteando hacia el- ¡Mírame! ¡Di algo!

Cha cha chan… Continuara :3 Dejen muchos reviews n.n


	10. ¿Un nuevo sentimiento?

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 10:

-Mierda, mierda… -dijo Bardock quitando la armadura rota de Gine- ¡Resiste! –dijo a su compañera que poco a poco perdía el conocimiento-

Rompio parte de su maya, y la uso como paño presionando en la herida de Gine. "Es mucha sangre" decía claramente preocupado. Fasha al poco tiempo apareció donde él se encontraba auxiliando a Gine.

-¿Qué le sucedió a la inútil? –dijo sonriendo al verla asi-

-Recibió un disparo que atravesó su armadura, no me explico cómo al bala fue tan fuerte para hacer eso –dijo concentrado en presionar la herida-

-Haber hazte a un lado Bardock –dijo apuntando a Gine con su mano, el volteo sin entender-

Entonces al ver la intención de Fasha, se paro protegiendo a Gine.

-No harás semejante cosa ¿Qué piensas niña? –dijo molesto-

-Le ahorrare el sufrimiento –dijo inocentemente-

-No lo permitiré, continua la purga con Tora y dile al idiota ese que tenemos una charla pendiente. –dijo mirándola con enojo- ¡Largo!

-Pero Bardock, dijiste que estarías conmigo esta vez. ¡Cumple tu palabra!

-Mira mocosa inútil, no me interesas en lo más mínimo. ¡Largo! –dijo furioso-

-Como quieras… -dijo sin más Fasha retirándose del lugar- "Esa estúpida pagara caro si salva de esta"

Gine había escuchado todo, pero no podía hablar, se ahogaba con su propia sangre. Bardock intentaba concentrar energía para parar el sangrado y no noto que un sujeto venia por él. Gine con el último poco de energía apunto con su mano hacia el individuo y disparo una bola de energía. Bardock volteo alerta por la explosión y se sorprendió al ver que Gine le había salvado, entonces había usado el ultimo poco energía vital que tenia.

-¡Niña tonta, eso puede ser mortal! –dijo reanimándola- ¡Vamos Gine!

Por dentro rogaba que sobreviviera. "Por favor, por favor" se decía para sí. Ella no podía morir, no así. "'¿Qué hago?" , finalmente utilizo energía para parar el sangrado, pero la sangre que perdió había sido demasiada. Pero esa saiyajin tenía una resistencia única, ya que seguía con vida. Bardock la tomo en brazos y emprendió vuelo hacia donde se encontraban las naves. Al llegar se encontró con todos descansando.

-Ya hemos terminado –dijo Shugesh- ¿Qué le sucedió a la novata?

-Le dispararon. –dijo colocándola con cuido en su nave-

-¿Sobrevivirá? –dijo Borgos acercándose- Ya parece muerta.

-Si sobrevivirá, es fuerte. –dijo sin más- Y respondiéndote a lo último, aun tiene pulso.

\- Capitán –dijo Tora con algo de temor- Es mi culpa.-

-¡Claro que es tu culpa idiota! –dijo este tomándolo por el cuello-

-Yo lo siento Bardock –dijo mirando hacía un lado-

-¿Lo sientes? ¡Gine por poco muere! ¡Maldito insecto, debería herirte como lo está ella! –dijo Bardock controlándose- Jamás vuelvas a perder de vista a un compañero o pagaras por ello con la muerte. –dijo empujándolo-

-Bardock la misión ya está terminada –dijo Fasha- Debemos volver.

-Bien, coloquen la bandera y larguémonos de aquí. –dijo programando la nave de GIne- Llegaras primero que nosotros, resiste. Apenas toque el suelo de Vegetasei te llevare al tanque de recuperación. –dijo susurrándole a Gine-

La nave de Gine despego, desapareciendo de la vista de sus compañeros. Finalmente todos se fueron luego de haber colocado la bandera. Bardock no durmió, esperando llegar lo más rápido posible a por su compañera. Ninguno de sus soldados se había atrevido a decirle algo respecto a Gine. Luego de unas horas, llego finalmente a Vegetasei. Corrió hacia la nave de su compañera, al abrirla, tomo a Gine entre sus brazos, emprendió vuelo hacia el cuartel de recuperación.

-Eh tú, prepáreme un tanque de recuperación para ella. Esta muy herida.

La saiyajin encargada de esa área, preparo al tanque y junto con otra hembra, tomaron a Gine y la desvistieron ahora meter a Gine en el tanque. Desinfectaron su herida, la cocieron y finalmente la metieron en el tanque. Luego de eso se le permitió a Bardock ver a Gine. Sin pensarlo dos veces el entro, se sonrojo al verla desnuda, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle pero no le importo. Estubo ahí un rato observando a esa hembra, era hermosa, pero no por algo como su físico sino porque entonces Bardock comprendió que ella era diferente, única, que no había otra como ella.

"Gine ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo conmigo?" dijo algo molesto, no era normal en el actuar como lo había hecho. El no era así. Se había preocupado por primera vez en su existencia. Quizas estar cerca de esa hembra le hiciera bien o tal vez no. Él ni siquiera había sentido cariño de parte de su madre, decían que las hembras se volvían débiles y diferentes cuando eran madres pero él ni siquiera pudo conocerla, su padre siempre lo trato como un debilucho, lucho mucho para llegar a ser el capitán del gran escuadron que tenia, no podía permitirse ser blando y llegar quizá a… a…. "¿enamorarse?" no, no. El no podía permitirse eso, quizá perdería todo por ser así.

"No puedo permitirme eso" , se poso frente a Gine, la miro por última vez y se fue de ahí. Necesitaba pensar, tal vez tomar algo y tener algún encuentro con una hembra que esté dispuesta a satisfacerlo. Después de todo habían vuelto tres días antes de la temporada de apareamiento, por lo cual podría divertirse, antes de pasar dos meses sin tener "acción".

Espero les guste :3 Gracias a cada uno por leer n.n


	11. Confesiones

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen al reconocido Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 11:

Gine pasó lo que quedaba del día en el tanque. Luego de eso, las saiyajiin encargadas del sector, le quitaron el liquido al tanque, haciendo que Gine despertara ya como nueva, aunque conservaría una gran cicatriz en su vientre.

-Bien, ya puedes ir a casa. Toma estas mayas nuevas y esta armadura, las dejo tu pareja –dijo una de las hembras sonriendo-

-¿Disculpa?¿Quien? –dijo sin entender-

-Un macho entro contigo, llego apresurado y nos ordeno meterte en el tanque de inmediato supusimos que por su actitud era tu pareja. –dijo apenada-

-Oh debe haber sido Tora o Bardock, no es mi pareja. –se vistió y se retiro de ahí-

"Pensé que moriría" dijo para sí, definitivamente renunciare, no seguiré con esto. No puedo, soy muy débil, no soy digna de ser saiyajin. "Padre como lo siento", sin poder evitarlo una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

-¿Enana? ¿Ya regresaste? –dijo Minhos que venía caminando del cuartel de mando-

-Yo esto… Si –dijo secando rápidamente su lagrima- Acabo de salir del tanque recuperación –dijo bajando la vista-

-¿Qué te sucedió? –dijo observándola de arriba a abajo buscando alguna herida-

\- Recibí un disparo en el estomago, atravesó mi armadura y bueno aquí estoy –dijo no muy contenta por lo sucedido-

-Bien, vamos a casa.

Ambos emprendieron vuelo hacia su hogar. El camino fue silencioso, Gine comenzó a recordar la conversación entre Fasha y Bardock, "El me defendió" dijo sonriendo inconscientemente. Finalmente llego y no quiso comer, Minhos no insistió, entendía como se sentía su casi hermana, se sentía derrotada pero eso no era así

Mientras tanto Bardock, estaba divirtiéndose en el bar donde siempre iba con los demás, pero esta vez estaba solo y con él se encontraba una hembra de curvas voluptuosas y dispuesta a todo con el capitán… Pero el estaba con esa hembra y por alguna extraña razón pensaba en Gine. "Maldición". Molesto, corrió a la hembra, se paro y salió del lugar.

Gine que se encontraba en su casa sin poder dormir, decidió salir a tomar aire. "Ya sé a dónde ir" se dijo, tomando rumbo hacia donde entreno alguna vez su padre. Tomo velocidad y recordó, un saiyajin cada vez que era herido incrementaba su poder, entonces ella ¿era más fuerte ahora? Sin darse cuenta choco con alguien.

-Mierda ¿acaso no ves… -se quedo callada al ver a Bardock-

-¿Gine? –dijo este sorprendido- Ya estás bien por lo que veo.

\- Si. ¿Sabes quién me llevo hasta la el sector de curación? –dijo ella cuestionándole-

-Em… -fue interrumpido por ella-

-¿Fue Tora? –dijo

-¡No!

Ella sorprendida por su reacción atino a alejarse un poco de el.

-Yo te lleve –dijo sin más- No te alejes, no sería capaz de hacerte daño.

-Ya has estado bebiendo, ¿cierto? –dijo molesta- Bien, entonces gracias por ello no volverá a suceder.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –dijo el evitando el tema de que había bebido-

-Renuncio.

Entonces Bardock sintió que el tiempo se detuvo. "No puede hacerlo, no lo permitiré". Estaba en shock, Gine había mejorado mucho su técnica, poder y demás, no podía irse así sin más.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes! –dijo molesto-

-Bardock… ven sígueme –dijo esta suspirando-

Veía que su superior no iba a entenderla a menos que le explicara todo, pues sabia que para renunciar su capitán debía autorizar su retiro del escuadrón. Pensaba decírselo mañana pero por obvias razones del destino tubo que cruzárselo en ese momento. Lo llevo a donde lo ataco accidentalmente esa vez.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –dijo el reconociendo el lugar-

-Pues te comentare mis motivos.

-Hump –dijo mirándola de reojo- Comienza de una vez.

-Bien, como necesito tu autorización para retirarme supongo debo decirte mis motivos.

-Sí, ahora dilos. –dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia-

-No puedo continuar matando seres, no puedo ir por ahí destruyéndolo todo porque solo Lord Freeze así quiere que sea. No me siento bien con esto. Lo comprendí cuando iba con Tora destruyéndolo todo, esto no es para mí. Y no me digas que soy amable o débil o blanda, si lo piensas bien, i lo soy, pero soy así y no puedo cambiar. Jamás matare a sangre fría a menos que peligre mi vida o la de alguien cercano.

-¿Cómo yo? –dijo este atento a la hembra-

-Te salve solo porque eres mi capitán, así como tú me salvaste por ser tu soldado. –dijo esta mirándolo con cierta molestia- No me interrumpas.

-Yo no te salve por eso…. –dijo muy bajo pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ella escuchara-

-¿Entonces por qué me has salvado? ¿Por qué entrenaste esa vez a solas conmigo? ¿Y por qué hiciste lo que hiciste esa noche en el bar Bardock? –dijo estallando, no lo comprendía- ¡No te entiendo!

\- ¡Yo tampoco me entiendo! ¡Solo sé que me preocupe demasiado por ti cuando te vi tan débil! ¡Me odie por dejarte ir con Tora, por no haber llegado a salvarte como siempre! –dijo este perdiendo el control- ¡Me importas es eso!

-¡No sabes que estás diciendo! ¡Cállate! ¡Tu estas con Fasha!

-¿¡Que!? –dice el incrédulo-

\- Vi como la tomabas con tu cola por su cintura, no soy estúpida. La elegiste a ella de compañera y no sé que habrán hecho, por que cuando te pase el informe se escucho como le decías que se detenga suavemente –dijo Gine con sus aguados-

-Yo la tome así por la cintura, por que nuevamente quería irse encima de ti. –dijo este sonrojado- ¡Nada más! Y lo otro, ella intentaba tocarme por eso fue. Además la escogí como compañera porque estaba molesto contigo.

-¡Eres un idiota! –dijo esta golpeándolo pero no fuerte- ¡Malnacido! ¡Te detesto!

-Gine… -dice el tomándola por los brazos- ¿Es que acaso sentimos algo?

-Yo… Yo no lo sé. –dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos-

-Gine… -dice el mirándola, era tan pequeña, tan ella-

-Bardock…. –dijo ella mirando a su capitán, el cual desde hacia tiempo sin que ella lo notara había comenzado a provocar algo en ella-

Continuara :3 Bueno por fin nuestros tortolitos notaron y dijeron más o menos que sentían. Aunque aún falta.. Gracias a Luis,Diosa de la muerte y Celestia por leer y comentar :3


	12. Renuncio

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 12:

\- Yo no puedo sentir nada –dijo este soltándola- Soy un guerrero, un saiyajin.

-Hablas como si yo no lo fuera. –dijo ella cruzándose de brazos-

-No entiendes… ¡Suena estúpido enamorarse! –Pronuncio molesto- Sentir esa estupidez llamada amor.

-¿Esa estupidez? –lo miro molesta- Eres un idiota.

-Lo siento, soy así. No puedo permitirme caer tan bajo, tener una pareja, formar una familia. Ningún saiyajin se une por algo así. Es solo sexo, una aventura nada más. Mi padre jamás amo a mi madre sin embargo se reprodujeron y convivieron pero jamás hubo un lazo de tal magnitud como el amor, yo no puedo permitirme amar, serias mi debilidad. –dijo este calmándose-

-Bardock, creo que debo irme. –Lo miro con cierta tristeza- Mis padres si se amaron y murieron juntos en acción. –bajo la vista- Juntos, no por ello dejaron de ser orgullosos guerreros saiyajines.

-Gine… -dijo el intentando acercarse- Yo…

-No te acerques. –Lo miro- No sé que siento por ti y tampoco voy a averiguarlo. Mañana presento mi renuncia al escuadrón. Buena suerte en su próxima misión capitán.

Dicho esto, Gine en medio de una gran confusión, emprende vuelo alejándose de el. Ahora entiende, entiende por qué ningún saiyajin se enamora, porque se les prohíben las emociones o los sentimientos, lentamente te debilitan, te vuelven sensible. "Soy débil…" pensó ella entre lagrimas. Creía que con todo lo que confesamos, quizá llegarían a algo, que ilusa resulto ser. Ese macho saiyajin no se doblegaría ante tales sentimientos. Aunque por fin pudo admitir que el si sentía algo por ella, pero de nada sirvió ya que no correspondería a esos sentimientos.

"Lo siento Gine, no puedo permitirme ser débil" se dijo viendo como ella se alejaba.

Al otro día, Gine se levanto, se coloco su uniforme y salió de prisa de su hogar. No quería que el general la pillara a punto de renunciar, ni que Minhos tratase de detenerla. Entonces sumida en sus pensamientos llego al cuartel general, "Esto será difícil" se dijo antes de pasar las puertas principales, dirigiéndose directo a secretaria.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –dijo una hembra de otra raza, naranja con cuernos y cabello largo-

-Vengo a presentar mi renuncia… ¿Dónde tengo que ir? –dijo Gine nerviosa-

-Sigue el pasillo, cuando llegues la final dobla a tu derecha, tercera puerta.

\- Gracias.

Caminaba lentamente, solo esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión, aunque de una u otra manera ya podía continuar con eso.

-¿Gine? –dijo apareciendo Tora-

-Tora –pronuncio bajo-

-¿Cómo estás? –dijo apenado- Yo mira, fue mi culpa. Me encantaría reponer mi descuido –sonrió de lado-

-Am bueno, descuida –estaba nerviosa-

-¿Quisieras venir a comer conmigo luego? –dijo este posando sus ojos en los de ella-

-Este… Claro estará bien. Solo no intentes pasarte –dijo ella mirándolo con cierto recelo-

-No no, descuida –rio- Bueno, nos vemos.

Finalmente llego la hora, se poso frete a la puerta. Golpeo y quien la atendió le sorprendió.

-¿Bardock?

-¿A quién pensabas presentarle tu renuncia?

-Yo no sé –rio- Bien toma.

Le entrego los papeles, el los miro y leyó. Era obvio que cada recluta debía presentarle el papeleo a su capitán.

-Gine no quiero aprobarlo –dijo este- Has mejorado demasiado como para simplemente dejarlo y ya.

-No me van a obligar a hacer algo que no quiero –dijo ella firme- Además, admitámoslo Bardock, es lo mejor para el equipo. Así cada quien podrá concentrase en la misión y por lo menos tu no tendrás que salvarme o protegerme.

-Gine no me molesta en absoluto salvarte o protegerte, eres de mi equipo, me corresponde mantenerlos con vida.

"Equipo…con que eso era" pensó decepcionada.

-Descuida, ya no más. Solo apruébalo y ya, tengo que irme –dijo Gine molesta-

-¿Cuál es la prisa? –dijo este arqueando una ceja-

-Me esperan. –dijo secamente-

-¿Quién? –dijo el tomando una pose de superioridad-

-¡No te interesa! Firma y listo -dijo perdiendo la paciencia-

-¿Es Tora no? Valla aparentas sentir algo por mi y te vas con el bastardo que solo quiere divertirse contigo. Eres igual que esas saiyajin repudiadas –dijo este molesto, rojo de la furia y ¿celos?-

Se escucho un golpe en seco, Gine golpe a Bardock con su puño en el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder.

-No soy igual que esas, jamás te atrevas a compararme de nuevo y sobre todo nunca más me dirijas la palabra imbécil, eres igual que los demás monos sin cerebro. –dicho esto ella se retiro-

Gine iba consumida por la furia. ¿Cómo se atrevió a decirle eso? Después de todo el no quiere nada con ella y no por eso significa que ella vivirá sola hasta que a ese mono estúpido se le ocurra acercársele. "Maldito Bardock" pensaba mientras se dirigía a casa. ¿Qué se podía esperar de un saiyajin criado entre el dolor y la maldad? Lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas, ese idiota había conseguido sacar lo peor de ella. Jamás pensó ser comparada con esas hembras repudiadas, con esas regaladas. ¿Por qué la trato así? Es que acaso sintió celos o tal vez estaba muy molesto o no lo sé. No comprendía a ese macho idiota, de momentos él se preocupo por perderla y ahora la insulta. Pero en cierta parte tenía razón Bardock, iba a confiar en Tora quien por poco no la devora con la mirada. Diablos estaba entre dos machos estúpidos –rio-.

Y ese fue el cap de hoy. Si puedo a la noche subiré el siguiente capítulo… Disculpen ya no podre actualizar d capítulos por dia como antes. Por suerte, me han aceptado en un puesto y hoy comienzo a trabajar :D Bueno eso, besos y espero sus reviews :D


	13. Empezo la Temporada

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen al reconocido Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 13:

Bardock dormía plácidamente en su cama pero sin notarlo claramente entre sueños pronunciaba el nombre de su compañera "Gine", una y otra vez. Entonces despertó de golpe. Después de haber salido de la oficina del cuartel general vio a lejos como Gine se iba. Sabía que Tora había aprovechado su "descuido" para lograr acercarse a Gine.

"¡Maldición!" dijo después de haber despertado. Esa hembra no salía de sus pensamientos, tal vez lo mejor sería que se fuera al bar a beber algo y quizá esta vez sí divertirse con una hembra. "Eso hare" pensó antes de vestirse y emprender rumbo al bar. Pero su scouter le señalo dos poderes de niveles conocidos para él. Bardock memorizaba siempre el nivel de sus soldados para asi no confundirlos con otros.

"Gine 6.700 y Tora 8.563 como no reconocerlos" pensó sonriente. Entonces podría interrumpirlos accidentalmente, pff ese no era su estilo iria a reclamar a Gine y nada más. "Pero dijo que no la vuelva a hablar" miro la hora, rayos acababa de comenzar la temporada de apareamiento. Vio como su cola se agitaba danzando. "Ahora no" que mierda, justo en ese momento tenía que suceder, entonces los vio, vio como Tora salía con s cola danzante y como la de Gine también danzaba. Se acerco sigilosamente para escuchar lo que conversaban.

-Preciosa en serio quisiera pasar la temporada contigo –dijo este baboso-

-Disculpa Tora pero te dije que no te pasaras.

-Vamos Gine tu también lo quieres, no mas mira tu cola.

-Apenas he cumplido 18 es la primera vez que experimento esto y créeme no estoy muriendo por controlarme. –dijo ella mirándolo fríamente- Ahora me iré a dormir. Nos vemos Tora.

Entonces emprendió vuelo, pero de repente el la tomo de su cola.

-Vamos Gine al menos por hoy-

-Suelta-me –dijo con dificultad-

-Solo una noche, prometo no embarazarte. –dijo este sonriendo-

Gine lo pensó unos minutos, el la tenia de su cola, no podía hacer nada, si gritaba la tomarían por la loca y nadie la defendería ya que todos se concentraban en el momento de buscar pareja.

-Bien, solo por hoy –dijo a punto de caer-

-Bien vámonos mi lady –dijo riendo-

Entonces Tora la tomo en brazos, tomando vuelo hacia su casa sin soltar su cola. Ya que apenas Gine pudiera recuperar su fuerza no perdería la oportunidad de golpearlo.

-Gine no te enojes, pero debo decirte la verdad, vengo deseando esto hace mucho tiempo –rio- En cierto momento deje de molestar ya que como Bardock se entrometió supuse que te tenia apartada para él, pero entonces supe que no era así –sonrio-

-Te equivocas –dijo una voz bastante conocida para ambos- ¡Gine es mia! –dijo molesto Bardock-

-¿Qué? –dijo Tora soprendido-

-Como oíste insecto, se apresuraba a irse por que nos veríamos justo esta noche –sonrió Bardock- Asique aléjate de lo que es mío o pagaras por ello.

-Pero Bardock… Somos amigos, me conoces. –dijo este soltando lentamente a su compañera-

-Suéltala y vete Tora –dijo este amenazante- Y no vuelvas a insinuártele.

-Bueno. –dijo este finalmente liberando la cola de Gine, que al momento en que Tora la suelta cae, aun no recuperaba su fuerza.

Bardock se apresuro a tomarla antes de que ella se impactara contra el suelo. La miro, maldición era hermosa por donde la viese. Sonrió, nuevamente la había salvado. Entonces Gine pudo mantenerse de pie.

-No me agradezcas niña –dijo burlón- Volví a salvarte.

-Solo cállate –dijo molesta- Controlaba la situación –mintió-

-No me digas Gine, se notaba –rio- Te acompañare a tu casa.

Y así ambos emprendieron vuelo, Gine con resentimiento había enredado su cola en su cintura como era de costumbre. Luego de un tiempo de vuelvo, llegaron a su casa.

-Gracias Bardock, hubiera pasado una mala noche de no ser por ti –dijo apenada-

-Si lo sé. –sonrío de lado- Gine respecto a lo que te dije en la oficina, yo actué por impulso, supongo que lo siento –dijo rascándose la nuca y sonriendo nervioso-

-¿Bardock el gran capitán saiyajin disculpándose? –Rio Gine burlona- Supongo que ya paso, solo porque me salvaste lo considerare olvidado.

-¿Gracias? –dijo este sonrojado-

-Valla suena a una palabra que no usas a menudo. –Rio- De nada Bardock. Nos vemos –dijo

-Ujum –dijo este tomando vuelvo pero se volteo a decirle a su compañera- Ah y Gine…

-¿Si? –dijo ella mirándolo-

-Quizás yo… yo ve-venga a verte en estos días –dijo este sin mirarla, no quería que notara su sonrojo- Por cierto, siempre serás bien recibida si quieres volver al escuadrón.

-Bueno está bien –rio- Adiós capitán.

Gine entro en su casa, aún confundida. No entendía a su capitán pero de algo estaba segura, ese macho causaba cosas en ella podría decirse que comenzaba a quererlo quizá a amarlo. Pero era demasiado decir eso, quizá Bardock también era de esos machos que solo querían divertirse pero ella no sería su diversión.

-Llegaste –dijo Minhos sacándola de sus pensamientos-

\- Sí… ¿A ti no te danza la cola? –dijo esta viéndolo-

-Sí pero, es el primer día no pienso hacer nada, me cotrolo. ¿A ti como te va con esto?

-Pues normal, no me afecta no tener "acción" –dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos", río- Iré a dormir, nos vemos.

Dicho eso Gine se dirigió a su habitación. Asique Bardock quizás vendría a verla en los siguientes días, ¿sería por lo que ella piensa?, no, no Bardock no podría querer aparearse con ella, quizá solo quiera un poco de sexo sin compromisos.

"Bardock, mono estúpido que no sales de mi cabeza" así se durmió sonriente pensando en su capitán.


	14. Una historia interesante

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Hola antes que nada, se acerca un capitulo Lemon pero bueno ¿Cómo decirles? Me da cierta vergüenza algo así escribir la escena. Igual de a poco voy creando ese capítulo, espero me entiendan y no se me gustaría saber su opinión sobre si quieren o no el capitulo lemon. Eso besitos y espero disfruten el capitulo.

Capitulo 14:

Ya era el segundo día de la temporada, Gine andaba de mal humor. Decidio ir a entrenar por alguna extraña razón, al llegar al cuartel luego de esquivar varias machos y demás, llego a su destino y se encontró con una vieja saiyajin (1)

-¿Qué hace una saiyajin tan joven como tú por aquí? –dijo dicha anciana recibiéndola-

-No me apareare nada más que eso. ¿Podria abrirme la sala de entrenamiento? –dijo Gine finjiendo una sonrisa-

-Pero mirate, es imposible que ningún macho te haya buscado.

-En realidad no es que ningún macho me haya buscado, vera no tengo madre o padre que me hayan hablado sobre esto. Solo me han explicado esta temporada como el tiempo donde uno se aparea y aumenta nuestra población, nada más. –contesto Gine recordando lo que sabía-

-Ven, siéntate -sonrió la adulta- Te contare una historia.

-Bueno –se encogió de hombros, no perdía nada con escuchar a la saiyajin.

-Hace muchos años, cuando los saiyajins no sabían nada de tecnología y en verdad eran unos monos salvajes, no se apareaban porque si o solo por necesidad de aumentar la población. Debia existir una atracción y una bastante solida. La hembra mejora su postura en este tiempo, sus atributos resaltan más de lo habitual, la piel se vuelve más suave y los ojos se aclaran mostrando un brillo especial, entrando en lo que llamamos la temporada de apareamiento Ozaru. El macho también mejora su postura, se muestra imponente ante una, sus músculos se tonifican embelleciéndolo, sus ojos al contrario de nosotras siguen oscuros pero tienen un brillo especial. Nuestras colas, danzan. Pero esa danza es única, cada cola se mueve al compaz de otra, la cual debes encontrar. Sonara cursi, pero no porque un macho desee a cierta hembra quiere decir que de su apareamiento nacerá otro ser fruto de dicha unión, para que se reproduzcan tiene que encajar, como dos piezas el uno con el otro. Y solo encajan cuando sus colas danzan al mismo compas, cuando el macho encuentra a su hembra, su cola sola busca la otra y al mínimo acercamiento estas se enlazan anudándose como si jamás fueran a poder separarlas.

-Oh increíble, no sabía todo eso –sonrió Gine ilusionada- Ahora que lo dijo me gustaría encontrar al macho indicado para mí.

\- Cuando ocurra, cuando encuentres a tu macho, será asombroso, actúas sola, no piensas, nada… Solo sientes y esa atracción te apega al macho, antes de hacer la unión donde ambos cuerpos forman uno, se hace una especia de ritual.

-¿Qué ritual? –dijo Gine atenta-

\- Una mordida, el te muerde a ti marcándote como suya y tu el por lo mismo. Así a la temporada siguiente si es que no conviven como pareja, simplemente por un extraño poder que ese ritual crea se encontraran hasta sin buscarse.

\- Wow. En cierta parte se ve tan romántico –dijo Gine-

-Jaja no conozco ninguna joven que hable y piense como tú. –Rio-

-Bueno, soy distinta podría decirse.

-Siempre es bueno resaltar entre el montón. Jamás te sientas mal por ser diferente niña.

Luego de esa conversación, Gine entro en la sala de entrenamientos. Decidió hacer un poco de concentración de energía en algún punto de su cuerpo. Por alguna extraña razón, Bardock invadió sus pensamientos. Sonrió, pensar que el nuevamente la había salvado apenas hace un día, acaso ¿estaba destinada a ser salvada por él? Rio ante ese pensamiento, ese saiyajin de alguna manera aparecía siempre en el momento justo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, "Fasha" pensó antes de voltearse-

-Entreno. –dijo recordando los últimos malos momentos que paso con su compañera-

-Acaso… ¿Ningún macho quiere contigo? –dijo burlona-

-No es eso, ningún macho me llama la atención.

-Vamos Gine, di la verdad, nadie se fija en ti.

-Como dije no es eso, al menos no lucho por que el capitán fije su atención en mi–dijo defendiéndose- Oops, disculpa Fasha. –rio mirando a su compañera-

-Maldita desgraciada –dijo esta lanzándole una bola de energía-

Gine rio, estaba de malhumor por alguna razón que desconocía y este encuentro le serviría para librar un poco su molestia.

-Créeme esta vez nadie te salvara.

-Cuento con ello –respondió Gine contenta-

Así se libro un segundo duelo entre ambas hembras. Fasha había mejorado y mucho pero eso no dejaba a Gine atrás, ambas se estaban golpeando parejo. Pero hasta que una sola quedara de pie no pararían. Luego de un rato, la pelea finalizo, Fasha callo y no pudo volver a parase. Gine sangrando y herida, sonrió ante sus victoria. Pero todos sabemos cómo son los saiyajins, Fasha aún en el suelo lanzo una última bola de energía a Gine la cual estaba distraída y fue impactada por la misma. Ambas quedaron en el suelo.

-Buena pelea inútil –dijo Fasha-

-Atacas cuando uno está distraído, cobarde. –dijo Gine levantándose mólesta-

-Solo vi una oportunidad y la aproveche.

-De todas maneras Fasha, no aceptare eso en otra pelea –dijo Bardock entrando en el salón-

-¿Qué haces aquí Bardock? –dijo Fasha, la cual de inmediato desenrosco su cola danzante-

-Como no pienso aparearme, me entretendré esta temporada entrenando hasta que tengamos alguna misión. –pronuncio mirando con desaprobación a Fasha- GIne es bueno ver que no pierdes el tiempo.

-Si bueno, quería distraerme Bardock –dijo está nerviosa-

Entonces este le sonrió pero de inmediato se volteo a Fasha a darle algunas indicaciones sobre como pelea. Por alguna razón sintió que estaba de más, prefiriendo retirarse del lugar, después de todo esa lucha con Fasha la había dejado agotada.


	15. Estamos hechos para unirnos

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen al reconocido Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 15:

Gine caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel general buscando a la hembra que le conto la historia.

-¡Gine! –escucho que dijeron a sus espaldas, volteo encontrándose a su capitán-

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –dijo ella deteniendo el paso-

-Ven conmigo a comer. –dijo el tomándola por sorpresa-

-¿Qué? –dijo esta mirándolo incrédula-

-Vamos –dijo este haciendo que Gine lo siga- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Hablabas con Fasha, supuse que era una charla privada entre capitán y soldado –pronuncio ella encogiéndose de hombros-

-No era así niña-rio Bardock- ¿Por qué no estás con algún macho? –dijo este poniendo incomoda a Gine-

-Ningún es de mi intereses, además no he encontrado al indicado –se sonrojo-

-¿Sobre la danza de nuestras colas? –dijo este desenrollando la suya-

Gine miro como esta se movia y sin darse cuenta desenrollo la suya.

-No es posible –dijo Bardock sonrojado-

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo esta mirándolo-

-Gine… -se acerco a ella- Ahora lo entiendo.

-¿Qué entiendes Bardock? Explícate –dijo Gine incomodada por la cercanía-

-Mira nuestras colas. –Sonrió de lado-

Entonces vio como ambas seguían el mismo compas, encajaban como dos piezas. Ellos debían estar juntos.

-Esto es increíble… -dijo ella mirándolo fijo-

-Ahora entiendo porque sentía esa necesidad de protegerte, de que Tora no te haga nada. –dijo este recordando-

-Bardock –dijo Gine al borde de la risa- Callate

-¿Qué?

Entonces lo beso, quería confirmar que lo que ella sentía era cierto. El se había colado en sus pensamientos con esa actitud fría, rígida y poco afectiva de él. Eran totalmente apuestos el uno del otro, el duro como una piedra, ella tan blanda como una flor. Bardock se mantenía estático, admitía que había estado con otras hembras pero esta vez sintió algo distinto, ese corazón de piedra tenía algo de sentimientos. Gine se separo de el, algo apenada por el impulso que tubo.

-Yo lo siento –dijo mirando el suelo-

-No me opuse, por lo tanto no te disculpes. –este se separo mas de ella- Ahora vamos a comer, supongo después de esa pelea debes tener hambre.

-Bueno no te equivocas. –rio Gine-

-Sígueme.

Así ambos emprendieron vuelo, Gine aun observaba como sus colas bailaban, nunca imagino que el macho indicado seria nada más y nada menos que Bardock, su capitán. Pero lo conocía, no podrían tener una relación como la que ella quisiera, el no era un macho dócil bueno en realidad ninguno lo era.

-¿Qué piensas? –dijo este viéndola perdida en sus pensamientos-

-Nada. –sonrió para convencerlo-

-Como digas.

El siempre iba a ser ese macho frio, rígido y duro o al menos eso demostraba hasta el momento. Llegaron al lugar donde comerían, entraron y vieron muchas parejas juntas conociéndose.

-Valla, muchos están aprovechando la temporada –dijo Gine observándolos-

-La verdad es que si.

-Espero no nos tomen por otra pareja. –dijo ella preocupada-

-¿Y que si lo hacen? –dijo este mirándola con el ceño fruncido-

-Pues que no lo somos.

-Aún no, no se sabe. –dijo mientras tomaba uno de los platos que les habían traído-

-¿Qué? –dijo ella mirándolo sorprendida, pero él se encontraba degustando la comida, entonces lo siguió.

Asi pasaron una velada, Bardock no hablaba mucho, Gine si hablaba pero el solo respondía a veces con un "Hump" "Ujum", no era una persona de entablar conversaciones que digamos, pero cuando tocaron el tema de las batallas y demás era Bardock quien hablaba y Gine quien pronunciaba algún comentario de vez en cuando, ah sí hasta que saciaron ese gran apetito típico de saiyajin. Bardock acompaño a Gine hasta su casa, pero en él había un pensamiento distinto, quería divertirse esa noche, después de todo Gine era la hembra destinada a estar con él podía intentar llegar a algo con ella. Gine por su parte solo pensaba en todo lo que habían hablado y demás, su inocencia aun permanecía intacta a pesar de su edad y de que se encontraba en medio de la temporada Ozaru.

-¿Gine?

-¿Si? –dijo está mirando a Bardock, el cual esta vez tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos-

-¿Alguien en tu casa? –dijo este sin pudor-

-El general no vuelve desde hace días a casa, está muy atareado y Minhos no se a donde habrá ido. –se encogió de hombros- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No sé, me gustaría conocer tu casa.

-Bueno pasa.

Asi se adentraron ambos en la casa, por alguna extraña razón Gine se sintió en peligro, como si algo la acechara y ese algo era Bardock, quien la miraba como depredador antes de lanzarse sobre su presa. Bardock miraba de de pies a cabeza a la hembra, era hermosa y sus atributos se lucian, sus pechos, la curva de su cintura, como su larga melena caía sobre su espalda haciendo resaltar mas su formada figura.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –dijo esta ruborizada-

-Gine está claro que estamos hechos para unirnos. –dijo este sonriendo de lado-

-Si eso lo sé. Pero… ¿Qué pretendes? –dijo ella algo inocente-

-Vamos Gine, divirtámonos. –dijo este tomandola de la cintura- Ambos queremos, no lo niegues.

-Pe… Pero –el la interrumpió-

-Nuestras colas ya se anudaron -dijo este señalándolas- No hay por qué detenernos, tu causas algo en mí y yo algo en ti.

-Bardock yo… -pero no pudo terminar la frase, el la había besado. Gine cerró sus ojos, nuevamente sentía el sabor de los labios de su capitán, acababan de convertirse en una droga para ella. Pero el mismo lo había dicho "divirtámonos" él quería eso, pero ella no, para ella no se trataba de una aventura, era el macho indicado y además ella sentía cosas por él, pero lo que mas temía era que ella era virgen y el ya tenía experiencia en esto, quizá la tomaría como una mas y la idea de eso le aterraba, pero si detenía lo que hacían, quizás el se enfadaría y se iría dejándola sola. Gine definitivamente no quería eso.

Perdonen que ayer no pude subir el capitulo, hubo problemas en la pagina y por alguna razón me salía que la pagina no estaba disponible y no me permitía entrar en mi cuenta... Pero bueno aquí está el capitulo, espero les guste.


	16. Marcados

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Contenido lemon, si eres menor puedes omitir la parte del contenido lemon y pasar a la siguiente.

Capitulo 16:

-¿Dónde está tu habitación Gine? –dijo Bardock entre besos y caricias-

-Segunda puerta a la derecha –suspiro- Bardock… -quiso detenerlo pero el deseo y la mala suerte de que se encontraban en plena temporada impedía tal separación-

-Shhh…. –la callo Bardock tomándola en brazos pero sin dejar de besarla, asi se dirigieron a la habitación de la hembra, el la recostó soltándola por escasos minutos para quitar las armaduras de ambos, había algo en el que le impedía detenerse, quería poseerla.

-Minhos llegara en cualquier momento… -dijo Gine nuevamente entre los brazos de su capitán-

-Entonces cerrare con llave la puerta –pronuncio el, antes de lanzar una pequeña chispa de energía hacia la puerta, trabándola- Ahora si….

Bardock besaba y acariciaba a Gine, ella correspondía sus caricias pero la realidad es que estaba temblando, cielos jamás se sintió tan nerviosa en su vida. El no comprendía ese comportamiento en ella, ninguna otra hembra había temblado de esa manera en sus brazos.

-Gine… -dijo encontrándose con los ojos de ella- No tiembles, no te haría daño jamás. –sonrió de lado como el sabia hacerlo- A menos que seas… -no termino de pronunciar la oración, porque entonces comprendió que si Gine era virgen, el sería su primera vez, luego de que el la poseyera, ella sería solo suya y de nadie más.

-Prometo no lastimarte. –dijo y continuo con las caricias, Gine solo atino a asentir, en un momento sin que ella lo notara, su maya había desaparecido quedando completamente desnuda ante el.

-Ya te he visto así antes… –dijo besándola en el cuello- Y eres preciosa.

Gine suspiraba y gemía entre caricias y besos húmedos. Entonces sintió como algo hacia presión contra su feminidad, el miembro de Bardock no podía esperar más, estaba excitado y desesperado por hacer esa hembra suya. Rompió su maya, quitándosela, haría a Gine en ese preciso momento. Ella quedo en shock al verlo, jamás había estado ante un macho desnudo. Sintió ahora el miembro de Bardock al desnudo rozándola, gimió, demonios le gustaba sentirlo así. Entonces Bardock la penetro sutilmente haciendo que ella soltara un grito en expresión de su excitación y el dolor que le causaba aquello. Bardock espero unos segundos dentro de la hembra, esperando que ella se acostumbrara a el. Luego continuo embistiéndola, cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza, Gine comenzó a gemir pero ya no había dolor solo placer. Entonces sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía, se le erizo la piel, sintió como el orgasmo llegaba. Luego de eso fue el turno de Bardock, pero él no quería tener un hijo ahora no, esto era solo por diversión se repitió, intento salir de ella antes de que su orgasmo llegara, pero sin darse cuenta ya había dejado su semilla dentro de Gine. Salió de ella y se acostó a su lado, Gine cubrió su cuerpo desnudo, por los dioses de los dioses, acababa de entregarse a Bardock y no opuso resistencia en ningún momento, seguro el la tomaría como una más, no pudo evitar el hecho de que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

-Gine… -dijo el haciéndola voltear- Esto fue genial, pero ya debo irme.

-¿Solo eso Bardock? –dijo ella mirándolo molesta-

-¿Qué pretendías?

-No soy una más, comprende eso. –dijo ella levantándose con lagrimas en los ojos pero por orgullo no las dejaría salir de sus ojos- No soy tu diversión.

-¿Esperabas que lo hiciéramos y me quedara contigo niña tonta? –dijo este mirándolo incrédulo-

-Vete Bardock, no quiero volver a verte. –dijo ella abriendo la puerta a pesar de su selladura-

-Vamos Gine, aun no termina la temporada y luego de esto no podre estar con ninguna otra hembra.

-Si serás idiota, no llevo tu marca ni tú la mía. No te pertenezco. –dijo ella molesta-

El en un rápido movimiento, se poso detrás de ella, hiso a un lado su cabello y la mordió, cand el jugo de su sangre broto el la saboreo.

-Al menos ahora tú eres mía. –sonrió el satisfecho- Ningún otro macho podrá tocarte o pagare por ello con su muerte.

-¡Idiota! –dijo ella lanzándole un golpe, así lidiaron una pequeña batalla, en un momento dado cayeron sobre la cama, Gine aprovechando la oportunidad, al haber caído bajo el, hiso un movimiento rápido y lo mordió con rabia.

-También me perteneces. –dijo ella sonriendo-

-¿Qué has hecho? –dijo el tocándose la marca- ¡Maldición!

-Ahora largo de aquí Bardock.

Este molesto tomo sus cosas y se fue de ahí, era a primera vez que alguien había sido tan audaz de dejarle su marca, demonios, como fue tan idiota de haberse metido con Gine. Peor aún después de todo lo ocurrido debía admitir que se sintió mal al ver como ella contenía sus lagrimas, luego de que el la tratara como una hembra cualquiera."¿Qué he hecho?", lo mejor sería que no la viera por un tiempo, al menos hasta después que terminara la temporada. Así podría contener sus ansias de volver a estar con ella en una cama, disfrutándose el uno al otro.

Por su lado Gine se encontraba acostada en su cama, se sentía tan estúpida al haber dejado que Bardock la poseyera, confió en el, se entrego a él y el solo la tomo su diversión. Nunca imagino que su encuentro con el macho indicado fuera así, se imagino algo más afectivo. "¿Y si quedo embarazada?", maldición, que haría ella a esta edad siendo madre y sobre todo sin una pareja. Pero conociendo a Bardock lo más probable es que haya evitado dejar su semilla dentro de ella, finalmente luego de muchos intentos Gine consiguió conciliar el suyo, se sentía avergonzada, no podía decir que él había abusado de ella, porque ella estuvo entregada a él desde un principio.

Aquí está el capitulo que no pude subir ayer, espero les guste :3


	17. Algo inesperado

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen al reconocido Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 17:

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el comienzo de la temporada Ozaru, y desde que Gine y Bardock tuvieron relaciones, Bardock no había aparecido en todo ese tiempo y Gine se convencía cada vez mas de que él era un error en su vida.

-Gine… -dijo Minhos entrando a su habitación, esta se sobresalto-

-¿Si? –dijo ella mirándolo, Minhos era un macho alto, cabello con puntas pero a su vez lo tenía hasta sus hombros, sus brazos tenían cicatrices todas iguales, eran de cada combate que ha tenido-

-¿Puedo ver la danza de tu cola? –dijo el apoyado en el marco de la puerta-

-Em… claro.

Ella desenrollo su cola, mostrando como esta iba de un lado para el otro moviéndose ligeramente, pero aun no entendía el por qué. Minhos desenrollo la suya, Gine se sorprendió, la danza era casi igual a diferencia de que la de él iba más rápido.

-¿Para que me pediste eso? –dijo ella enrollando nuevamente su cola en su cintura-

\- Papa siempre espero que cuando alcanzaras la edad de aparearte, fueras mi pareja. –dijo este mirando hacia un costado- Pero veo que no somos compatibles, pero eso no va en nosotros. –dijo el cruzándose de brazos-

-Yo no sabía, el general jamás me dijo de ello. –dijo ella apenada pero en parte aliviada- Igual jamás hubiera podido entregarme a ti Minhos, te veo como un hermano.

-Lo sé, en parte yo también, pero no puedo evitar el hecho de admitir que eres una hembra hermosa. –sonrió el haciéndola sonrojar a Gine- ¿Qué es eso en tu cuello?

-Ah una cicatriz de mi última misión.

-Déjame ver. –dijo el acercándose-

-No. –dijo ella alejándose- Esta bien, olvídalo.

-Muéstrame. –dijo el frunciendo el ceño-

-Que no, déjame.

-¡Gine! –dijo el tomándola y viendo la cicatriz- Tampoco hubieras podido llegar a algo conmigo, cuando ya te has entregado a otro. –dijo el disgustado-

-Yo… -dijo ella bajando la vista-

-¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está ahora? –dijo Minhos molesto- ¿Te obligo a hacerlo? ¡Responde!

-No importa, no sé y no, no me obligo.

-¿Quién es? ¡Gine tienes que decírmelo! –dijo el cerrando sus puños- También te veo como mi hermana además de eso como una compañera, te he cuido muchas veces y no puedo permitir que venga un idiota y te tome así como así.

-No fue un idiota, en verdad yo estuve de acuerdo. –dijo ella sin levantar la vista- Fue mi capitán.

-¿Qué? ¿Bardock? –Minhos respiraba con rapidez, la furia lo consumía- Ese bastardo.

Minhos decidió ir a por él, salió de la habitación de Gine dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada, lo mataría, ese idiota se había atrevido a tocarla

-No… -dijo Gine interponiéndose en su camino- Por favor.

-¿No qué? –dijo el mirando a la pequeña silueta que está delante de él- ¿No lo golpeo? ¿No lo mato?

-Yo no lo volveré a ver, fue solo una noche y nada más. –dijo ella llorando-

-Pero… ¿Y si estas embarazada? –Gine quedo en shock, eso no podía ser-

-No creo que pueda ser.

-Iras conmigo al cuartel de medicina de inmediato. –la tomo de la mano y se dirigió con ella a dicho lugar, Gine se extraño porque Minhos en ningún momento soltó su mano. Pasaron por el cuartel de entrenamiento, Gine no quiso mirar, haber si se encontraba con Fasha o Tora, caminaba mirando el suelo, un montón de cosas se cruzaban por su cabeza. Y no noto que Bardock miraba aquella escena enfurecido, ese malnacido que caminaba con Gine la tomaba de la mano como si fuese suya. "Bastardo, pagaras" se decía mentalmente Bardock, mientras que dejo de lado su entramiento y prefirió seguirlo a escondidas.

"¿Al cuartel de medicina?" se dijo viendo como Gine entraba con ese desconocido. "¿Habrá sido capaz de acostarse con él?" de tan solo pensarlo sintió una puntada en su pecho, eso no podía ser, Gine estaba marcada le pertenecía.

Gine mientras tanto dentro de la sala medica, esperaba el resultado del doctor para saber si estaba o no embarazada.

-Gine relájate. –Le decía Minhos quien aun tomaba su mano-

-Los felicito. –dijo el doctor volteando a verlo- Serán padres.

-¿Qué? –dijo Gine casi en un grito-

-Su apareamiento dio frutos. –dijo el médico sonriendo- Deberás cuidarte, se que eres una guerrera saiyajin, por lo cual debes tener cuidado y evitar golpes en tu vientre o momentos de mucha adrenalina ¿Entiendes?

-Ujum. –atino a decir Gine entre los nervios y la poca alegría que tenia-

Gine y Minhos salieron de ahí, Bardock sonrió "Al fin salieron" dijo este tratando de escuchar lo que decían.

-Minhos yo… yo estoy embarazada… Yo… -decía Gine resistiendo un ataque de pánico-

-Tranquila Gine, yo no me iré de tu lado. –dijo Minhos después de todo podía tomar ese mocoso saiyajin como suyo y acercarse más a Gine-

Gine se arrodillo en el suelo, tenía miedo. Seria madre, era una noticia maravillosa pero eso no le quitaba el miedo, no sabía cómo tratar un bebe y demás. Bardock miraba le escena confuso, ¿acaso ese tal Minhos había embarazado a Gine?, de tan solo imaginarlo tocando lo que es suyo sintió una ira incontrolable. Minhos le dijo a Gine que iría a ver a su padre, que le esperase, dejándola sola. Ese era el momento oportuno para que Bardock se acercase para saber de quién era ese bebe.

-Tu… -dijo Bardock- ¿De quién estas embarazada?

-Mi día no podía ser peor, tenía que verte ¿no? –dijo ella sarcástica sin mirarlo- ¿Cómo eres capaz de preguntarme eso?

-¿Es de ese tal Minhos? –dijo este cerrando los puños-

-¡Claro que no! –dijo ella poniéndose de pie molesta- ¡Idiota contigo es el único macho con el que he estado!

-¿¡QUE!? –eso quería decir que sería padre a sus 23 años-

-Lo que oíste imbécil, pero tranquilo mi hijo y yo no seremos tu diversión ni pasatiempo. No sabrás de nosotros.

-¿Cómo? Jamás permitirá eso. –dijo el molesto- ¡Ese niño es mío!

-Pero también mío –dijo Gine gruñendo- No dejare que te nos acerques. Tu eres un bastardo y jamás dejaras de serlo, no quiero que mi hijo sea como tú. –dicho esto se alejo dejando a Bardock con la palabra en la boca-

-¡Entonces abórtalo! No quiero nada que venga de ti–dijo controlado por la furia que sentia, ella volteo en shock- "La cague" pensó Bardock- Gine yo…

-Púdrete. –dicho esto ella salió volando a su hogar-

Bueno un nuevo capítulo :3 Mucho drama e.e Espero les haya gustado.


	18. Bardock asume su responsabilidad

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 18:

Gine volaba cegada por la furia. ¿Cómo se atrevió a decirle semejante cosa? Ese hombre en el lugar de su corazón seguro tenía una piedra, rio ante ese pensamiento. Ella lo quería eso estaba más que claro, pero Bardock jamás aceptaría decir o sentir tal cosa. Gine se dirigió al lugar donde en sus tiempo entrenaba su padre, se sentó en medio de esa zona desierta.

"¿Me merezco esto?" se dijo mirando su vientre, pensar que dentro de poco comenzaría a crecer, luego de su nacimiento debía dejarlo en la incubadora por un tiempo, luego según su nivel de poder, seria asignado a una clase y dependiendo de ello empezaría su entrenamiento y según su desempeño quizá ya con 5 años podría tener su primera misión, esperaba que el fuera fuerte como su padre pero amable como ella, lamentablemente Gine tardo en aprender técnicas de combate, controlar energía y demás, por eso y además al ser hembra con 16 o 18 años recién las mandaban a su primera misión, además de que eran la clase baja de su planeta, agradecía que al menos su hijo podría vivir con ella y verlo crecer.

-¿Cómo te llamare? –dijo en voz alta mientras sonreía bobamente-

-Eso lo veremos más adelante. –dijo Bardock apareciendo detrás de ella-

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo ella poniéndose en posición de combate- ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a nosotros!

-Gine eres mía, eso es algo inevitable. –dijo este sonriendo de lado- Además, me hare cargo de ese mocoso.-

-¿Qué? –Gine lo miro aturdida-

-Lo que oíste, seremos pareja o como mierda quieras llamarle, pero no pretendas que sea afectivo o toda esa cursilería. Pero me hare cargo de lo mío. –dijo este mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Eres mi hembra.

-Yo tengo que pensarlo. –dijo ella tocándose su vientre-

-Gine –dijo el acercándose-

-Es difícil. –dijo ella alejándose-Me has tratado como una cualquiera, eso no es fácil de perdonar, tengo mi orgullo también.

-Lo sé, se que bajo esa amable y hermosa hembra, hay una muy molesta y orgullosa saiyajin. Por algo llamaste mi atención.

-Deja de decir estupideces. –dijo Gine sonrojada, volteándose, dándole la espalda a Bardock, este aprovecho para abrazarla por la cintura, su cola busco la de Gine anudándose nuevamente.

-Gine, seré bueno. –dijo este- Ahora vamos a casa.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste. –dijo el sonriendo de lado-

-Bardock las cosas no son así. Entiéndelo. Iré a mi casa y tú a la tuya. Dame tiempo. –dijo ella soltándose y como pudo logro desanudar su cola- Hasta pronto.

Bardock formo una "O" con sus labios, esa hembra le hacía perder su orgullo y la cabeza, en cierta parte debía admitir lo traía loco. La dejo ir, le daría tiempo. Había metido la pata y era consciente de ello. Gine llego a su casa, aturdida, Bardock había dado un cambio drástico. Quizá se dio cuenta de la semejante estupidez que le había dicho en el cuartel y esta era su manera de pedir disculpas.

-¿Dónde estabas? –dijo Minhos abriendo la puerta antes de que Gine siquiera aterrizara-

-Fui a donde iba mi padre. –dijo ella mirándolo-

-Oye Gine mira…. –dijo este rascándose la nuca nervioso- Quisiera hacerme cargo del niño si Bardock no lo hace.

Gine lo miro sorprendida, Minhos era un gran mancho, seguro algún día el sería un buen padre y anfitrión de una familia. Lo miro con cierta ternura, se habían criado juntos.

-Gracias Minhos, pero Bardock se hará cargo. –dijo ella enternecida con su hermanastro- Además, no podía permitirte eso, podrías perder la oportunidad de encontrar a tu hembra y todo, por criar un niño ajeno.

-Es difícil cuando tú eres la hembra que tengo en vista desde que tengo memoria Gine. –dijo este mirándola fijo-

-Lamento no corresponderte y sobre todo el no ser compatibles. –dijo ella abriéndose paso a su habitación-

Minhos suspiro, ella jamás seria para él y debía aceptarlo, pero eso no quería decir que permitirá que el otro idiota hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, no dejaba de ser su casi hermana. El general estaba al tanto de la situación, la pequeña que había criado con tanto empeño ya era toda una hembra hecha y derecha. Seguro Amkus[1] estaría orgulloso de ella. Gine se coloco su ropa para dormir y se acostó en su cama, era temprano para dormir pero quería estar sola y relajada. Pensar en la propuesta de Bardock, quizá haría un bien a su hijo si se iba con su padre pero conociendo a Bardock, tal vez no recibiría la atención necesaria de él, ni nada por el estilo, sería casi una relación de capitán y soldado o al menos eso pensaba ella.

"¿Qué hare?" pensó mientras recordaba que en esa misma habitación había sido presa de la pasión y de Bardock, entregándosele. No puedo evitar el hecho de sonrojarse y sonreír, su Bardock, suyo.

Bueno hasta aquí el cap. Se que esta corto lo escribí antes de irme a trabajar como pude.. Espero les guste. Saludos!


	19. A convivir juntos

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen al reconocido Akira Toriyama]

El capitulo 18 fue muy corto, por lo cual el capitulo 19 será mas largo.

Capitulo 19:

Gine sin darse cuenta se durmió y despertó el otro dia gracias a que el general quería hablar con ella.

-Pase. –dijo Gine incorporándose en la cama-

-Gine… Se lo que ha sucedido, estoy al tanto de todo. –dijo el mirándola con algo de sutileza-

-Lo sé, lamento defraudarlo de esta manera, no sé si mi padre estaría contento conmigo. –dijo ella cabizbaja-

-No has defraudado a nadie, pocas hembras son las que asumen cosas como estas con la madures e inteligencia que tu lo has hecho, quizás no seas buena para purgar pero en algo debes ser buena. –dijo el hablando en un tono frio pero sutil en cierta parte- Seguro que lo estaría, eres una saiyajin orgullosa y respetable.

-Gracias, debo agradecerle por haberme acogido cuando mis padres fallecieron en acción y brindarme todo lo que me ha dado. –dijo ella sonriendo con cierta tristeza-

-Lamento que este niño no sea de Minhos, yo de verdad no sabía de todo lo que esperaba de nosotros. –dijo ella apenada-

-Descuida, ese era un deseo por así decir, no dependía de ustedes sino del destino. –este sonrió de lado- Espero Bardock cuide de ti.

-Oh… Sobre eso, me ha pedido que me mude con él, yo no sé si debería. –dijo ella preocupada en cierta parte, sentía como si debía pedirle permiso-

-Gine eso depende de ti. No puedo retenerte. –este palmeo su espalda- Aunque es lo mejor para ustedes, convivir juntos.

-Bien me tomare mi tiempo, quizá en unos días más me mude, por mientras quiero despedirme a mi manera de este lugar. –Contemplo su habitación-

-Tomate tu tiempo, ahora si me disculpas debo atender asuntos.

Gine sonrió, ese hombre se había vuelto un padre para ella pero jamás se había dirigido a el como eso, siempre lo trato de general al igual que Minhos, desde pequeños él les había inculcado eso. Sonrío, echaría de menos ese lugar, pero debía comenzar a emprender su vida como una saiyajin adulta y madura. Rio ante eso. Miro la hora, debía ir a cocinar, Minhos iba a comenzar a rugir si su estomago no recibía alimento.

-¿Qué quieres comer hoy? –dijo Gine entrando a la cocina-

\- Carne, mucha carne. –dijo este mientras tocaba su estomago- Oye Gine, ¿ya comes por dos? –dijo este en tono burlón- Te harás más robusta ¿eh?

-¿Qué? –dijo esta mirándolo con una especie de sartén en la mano- ¡Como normal! Y que yo sepa mi madre no se puso más robusta cuando se embarazo de mí… -dijo ella pensando- Ahora calla o deberás prepararte tu comida.

Minhos aguanto la risa, no quería quedarse sin comer las delicias que preparaba Gine.

Bardock se encontraba en su casa, ordenando un poco el desastre donde vivía. Si Gine se iba a vivir con él, debía tener un "hogar" más decente para ella y su hijo. Además que después de tantas veces que la hirió con actitudes o palabras estúpidas, debía reponer sus equivocaciones de alguna manera, ya que el no conocía la palabra 'lo siento'. Su casa era grande, tenía 3 habitaciones, un baño, el living y la cocina. Era suficiente para una pequeña familia, suponía el. Algo aburrido de haber limpiado, cosa que jamás había hecho en su vida, se tiro sobre el sillón a relajarse un momento. Debía mantener todo limpio, no sabía cuando Gine se iría a vivir con él. Mientras se encontraba en su pequeño descanso, cuando golpearon a su puerta. Bufando, se levanto a atender, no recibía visitas muy constantes.

-Bardock. –dijo Tora-

-¿Necesitas algo Tora?

-Tú, sabes que somos viejos amigos. ¿Ya has tomado a Gine? –dijo este sin más rodeos al asunto-

-Admito que la otra vez mentí, pero si, la tome y esperamos un mocoso. –dijo el suspirando-

-¿Eran totalmente compatibles? –dijo su amigo asombrado-

-Así es, parece que ella era la hembra que tantas veces busque.

-Bueno supongo que no debo interferir en entre ustedes, es bueno ver que una hembra te domino. –rio-

-No digas estupideces. –pronuncio Bardock antes de reír también- Pasa, tomemos algo.

Así paso ese día con Tora, tomando y recordando anécdotas de viejas misiones. Eran compañeros de escuadrón desde los 11 años. Luego se les unieron Shugesh y Borgos.

-¿Qué harás si el mocoso nace débil? –dijo Tora finalmente-

-Pues se hará lo que se hace con todos los débiles, se lo enviara a un planeta sin enemigos poderosos y luego regresara. Aunque, no sé si Gine estará de acuerdo, tu sabes es algo sentimental.

Tora comenzó a reír. Bardock frunció el ceño mirándolo sin comprender el motivo de su risa.

-Amigo oírte hablar así me da escalofríos.

Luego de un rato más, Tora se fue. Bardock se quedo pensando, le preocupaba Gine, le importaba así como le importaba ese niño o niña en todo caso, rio al pensar en que se estaba volviendo cada vez más blando y todo comenzó desde ese día que recluto a la hembra de cabello largo junto con su compañera. Él desde el principio supo que Gine era diferente. Debía admitir que tenía ganas de verla en ese instante, pero no la presionaría, después de todo quizá dentro de poco la vería cada día de su vida, sonrío inconscientemente al pensar en ello. Demonios, esa hembra le estaba cambiando totalmente, se sonrojo sutilmente pensando en que compartirían cama, casa y mucho mas.

-1 semana después-

Gine había empacado finalmente todo, la noche anterior había cenado con los suyos y finalmente esta mañana Bardock la ayudaría a llevar sus cosas hacia su nueva casa. Gine se sentía un poco descompuesta, pero era normal después de todo ya tenía un mes de embarazo.

-Gine, el idiota de tu pareja esta aquí. –dijo Minhos gritando desde el recibidor-

-Ya voy. –dijo ella-

Minhos y Bardock se encontraban cara a cara en un duelo de miradas desafiantes. No se agradaban en lo absoluto.

-La próxima que me trates como idiota, no la contaras. –dijo Bardock apoyado en el marco de la puerta-

-No esperes un mejor trato de mi parte.

-Vamos Minhos, ¿molesto porque Gine es mía? –dijo Bardock en tono burlón-

-Mira imbécil, conozco a Gine mejor que nadie, cuando me entere que ha sufrido por ti, prometo acabar con tu patética vida clase baja. –dijo Minhos sonriente-

-¿Te crees superior por ser de la elite de primera clase? –dijo Bardock cruzándose de brazos- Ah además de que eres el hijo del general, niño mimado.

-Di lo que quieras, no te mereces a Gine. –dijo este sin más-

Bardock se quedo en silencio 'no te mereces a Gine' esa frase hacía eco en su interior. En eso vio como aquella hermosa hembra llegaba, no la había visto en varios días y mantenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, típico de toda embarazada.

-Gine –dijeron ambos machos al unisono-

-Minhos vendré a visitarlos –dijo ella abrazándolo-

-Enana tus arranques afectivos me toman siempre por sorpresa. –dijo este correspondiéndole, Bardock hervía de los celos-

-Lo sé. –rio- Vamos Bardock.

Dicho esto, Bardock tomo una de las valijas y se fue con Gine volando. Jamás hubiera aceptado que Gine siguiera viviendo con Minhos. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía algo nervioso.

-Bien aquí es.

-Bonita casa –dijo Gine sonriente-

Bardock abrió la puerta de su casa, haciendo entrar a Gine quien miraba el lugar asombrada, por fin conocía el lugar donde vivía su capitán. Sonrío al pensar que ahora sería su pareja, no sabía cómo se debía actuar.

-¿Dónde dormiré? –dijo ella inocentemente-

-Conmigo. –dijo Bardock cruzándose de brazos, ella se sonrojo- Eres mi hembra, después de todo.

-Ah sí. –dijo ella suspirando-

-Puedes acomodar tu ropa en el armario de nuestra habitación, la segunda habitación será de el niño.

-De acuerdo.

Gine comenzó a organizar su ropa, estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no noto cuando Bardock entro y se paró a verla. Se acercaba la hora de almuerzo y un rugido del estomago de Bardock, hiso sobre saltar a la hembra.

-¿Quieres que prepare algo de comer? –dijo ella volteando sobresaltada-

-Sí, claro. –dijo este sonrojado-

-Bien veamos que tienes.

Así Gine se dirigió a la cocina seguida de él. Comenzó a preparar un rico estofado, Bardock la veía ya que de cocina el sabia poco y nada, ella sí sería una gran hembra, quizá no era tan buena guerrera saiyajin pero tal vez si sería una gran compañera y madre.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –dijo Gine colocando unos platos sobre la mesa-

-Por nada. –dijo este tomando su típica postura-

-Bueno –suspiro Gine- Toma asiento y come.

Este solo atino a asentir, no sabía por qué estaba actuando como un completo idiota, quizá si seguía comportándose así haría enfadar a Gine y eso que recién llevaban unas horas conviviendo.

-Bardock, te sucede algo, anda dime. –dijo ella viendo como él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos-

-¿Eh? –dijo el sacudiéndola cabeza- No nada.

-Anda dilo. –dijo ella mirándolo fijamente y cruzándose de brazos, si las miradas mataran Gine hubiera atravesado a Bardock-

-Esto-estoy nervioso. No sé cómo debo actuar, solo eso. –dijo el sonrojado, mirando hacia un lado para evitar que ella lo notara-

-Bardock… -pronuncio ella enternecida- Ya te acostumbraras, solo no seas tan frio.

El solo asintió y se dispuso a saborear la exquisita comida que se encontraba frente a él.


	20. Primera gran discusión

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! Una pregunta… Les gustan ¿50 sombras de Grey? Iré a verla hoy con mi enamorado ah, espero lo ustedes también lo pasen bien con sus parejas y los que aman.

Capitulo 20:

Llego la noche y Gine se disputaba entre sí irse a dormir primero o después de que Bardock se acostara, finalmente decidió ir ella primero.

-¿Dónde vas? –dijo su compañero que se encontraba jugando con un tipo de aparato electrónico-

-A dormir. –dijo ella en seco-

-Ah bueno, ya iré yo.

-Bueno.

"Ufff…" se dijo mentalmente una vez que atravesó la puerta de su nueva habitación, sonrió al pensar eso, se coloco prendas de ropa más cómodas para dormir y se acostó. Las sabanas de la cama tenían impregnado el olor de Bardock. Finalmente se volteo para un costado mirando la ventana, a partir de ese día comenzaba su nueva vida. En eso sintió como la cama se hundía del otro lado, Bardock se había acostado a su lado, ella contuvo la respiración. Por alguna razón, se sentía nerviosa de tenerlo nuevamente tan cerca, finalmente pronuncio un "Descansa" a lo que Bardock solo respondió "Hmp", ese macho tendría que cambiar sus contestaciones. Luego de unos minutos Gine fue la primera en dormir, sin darse cuenta ella se había volteado hacia Bardock y este aprovecho la oportunidad para observar con más detenimiento a Gine.

"Es una hembra muy fina, hermosa en todos sus sentidos. Supongo eso cegó a Tora." Pensó, mientras observaba sus rasgos, era tan pequeña, podía decirse que estaba hecha a la medida de él, ya que con solo inclinar un poco la cabeza podía capturar sus labios. Sintió ganas de abrazarla, pero se contuvo, no podía hacer algo tan ridículo al menos no aun, pero lo que no supo Bardock fue que dormido, abrazo a su hembra por la cintura, al otro día fue el primero en despertar.

-Pero… ¿Qué dem… -no termino su oración, al ver aun a Gine tan plácidamente dormida, es que se veía tan delicada, "me siento débil", pensó antes de levantarse para ir a hacer su aseo personal y luego dirigirse al cuartel. ¿Debía avisarle a Gine? Pff, naa no iba a hacer eso. Se coloco su armadura, su scouter y se retiro de la casa. Gine unas horas después despertó, noto que su macho no estaba, ah ese Bardock se fue sin avisarle, suponía que se había ido al cuartel general, quizá tuviera una misión o valla a saber qué. Decidió ir al mercado, así preparar un exquisito almuerzo. Gine andaba con una maya típica de las que usaban debajo de la armadura, pero no noto que esta no le cubría la marca en su cuello.

-Debe dos de estos y esto… -dijo Gine diciéndole al extraterrestre vendedor-

-¿Gine? –dijeron a sus espaldas-

Cuando volteo valla sorpresa se llevo al a Fasha.

-¿Qué haces aquí inútil? –le dijo ella enarcando la ceja, Gine no sabía si contestarle-

-Compro. ¿No ves? –dijo ella sonriendo de lado-

-No soy idiota, asique sé lo que haces. Pero a lo que me refiero es a ¿Qué haces en esta zona de la ciudad?

-Vive conmigo. –dijo Bardock aterrizando junto a Gine-

-¿¡Que!? –dijo Fasha claramente sorprendida-

-Lo que oíste, no daré mas explicaciones que esa. –dijo Bardock- Que casualidad encontrarte aquí, por cierto mañana saldremos en una misión, planeta nivel E, avisa a los demás Fasha.

-S-sí –dijo ella incrédula-

Gine miro a Bardock en desaprobación, Fasha estaba interesada en su capitán y este le refregaba las cosas en la cara, a pesar de que Fasha la odiara, Gine entendía sus actitudes con respecto a ella.

-¿Qué harás de comer hoy?

-Aun no sé. –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Ya mañana salen a purgar?

-Sí. Ordenes de Freezer, dice que al menos nos dio un mes para aparearnos, que podemos perdernos lo que queda de la temporada. –dijo este sin más-

-Ya veo. –dijo ella metiendo más cosas a la bolsa de compras- Bien, creo que no necesito nada más.

-Pues, vamos.

Así ambos emprendieron vuelo a su "hogar", Gine debía admitir que no quería que Bardock se fuera, apenas ayer había llegado a vivir con él, y ya debía irse. Luego de unos minutos de vuelo, llegaron. Gine se fue de inmediato a la cocina y Bardock simplemente se tiro en el sillón. Quizá deberían comprar más muebles, pensó mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Gine! –grito este-

-¿Qué necesitas? –le contesto ella desde el otro extremo-

-¿Falta mucho? –exclamo como niño pequeño-

-Ya va a estar Bardock, no te desesperes. –dijo ella en un tono burlón-

Bardock solo se cruzo de brazos, no era tan malo vivir en pareja pero aun le costaba asimilarlo y ser algo demostrativo con ella. Lo habían criado de una manera fría, su padre solo le mandaba a pelear, no le interesaba nada más que ver a Bardock luchar y ganar, si perdía pobre de él, era mejor que no volviera a su casa por todo un día. Finalmente luego de una espera 'eterna' según Bardock, se sentaron en la mesa a comer, mejor dicho devorar tratándose de un saiyajin.

-¿Qué tal esta? –dijo Gine viendo a su compañero tragar todo-

-Ujum… –atino a decir el, levantando el pulgar-

-Ya lo creo. –dijo ella riendo- Tienes algo aquí.

Dijo Gine pasando su mano con una servilleta por la comisura de los labios de Bardock, el se estremeció, solo asintió en modo de agradecimiento. Termino de comer y se retiro de la casa sin avisar, Gine se enfado, al menos que le dijera que iba a salir y se evitaban problemas. Pero no prefería salir así como así, ni siquiera decía a donde iba. Gine olvidando el asunto de Bardock, decidió ponerse a limpiar. Sin darse cuenta pasaron 4 hs, Bardock llego y la vio sosteniendo un mueble.

-No hagas eso. –exclamo el tomando el mueble de las manos de su hembra-

-¿Qué tiene? –dijo ella colocando sus manos en la cintura-

-No te esfuerces, recuerda que estas embarazada. –dijo el bajándolo-

-Tú lo has dicho embarazada pero no estoy incapacitada de nada, incluso podría luchar si yo quisiera. –dijo ella molesta-

-No lo permitiría. –dijo el cruzándose de brazos-

-No me puedes mandar.

-Gine es suficiente.

-¡No! No estarás aquí para decirme que hacer o no. –dijo ella recalcando lo de su misión-

-Hay algo que no te dije respecto a mi misión.

-¿Qué? –dijo ella molesta-

-Demoro 4 meses en llegar, mínimo estaremos un mes en el planeta o más por lo que es de nivel E y demorare 4 meses en volver.

-¿Y eso qué? –dijo sin comprender-

-No te veré hasta casi dentro de 10 meses.

-Quiere decir que… ¿¡No estarás para el nacimiento de tu hijo!? –estallo ella-

-Lo más probable es que no. –dijo el rascándose la nuca-

-¡Bien! –dijo ella encerrándose en la habitación-

-¡Gine, ábreme!

-¡No! –dijo ella desde el otro lado-

-¡ABREME! –levanto la voz Bardock-

-¡NO ME GRITES, NO LO HARE!

Bardock paso su mano por su rostro, esto le frustraba, pensó que Gine se enojaría pero jamás imagino que de tal manera. Dss, es que ¿acaso el solo sabia cagarla?. Rio, esa era su primera discusión como pareja, su hembra tenía carácter y uno fuerte. ¿Qué podía hacer para que Gine saliera?. No iba a derribar la puerta, quizá gracias a eso recibiría un buen golpe de parte de su pareja y no quería eso.

Bien hasta ahí el cap, espero les haya gustado.


	21. Emociones

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen al reconocido Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 21:

Llego la noche, Bardock estaba sentado en el sillón esperando que Gine se dignara a salir de la habitación, pero ya habían pasado horas y ni siquiera se oían ruidos dentro de la habitación. Decidió intentar hablarle de nuevo.

-¿Gine? –dijo el-

-…-

-¿Podrías contestar? –dijo exasperado- ¡Gine! –dijo golpeando la puerta y esta cedió ante su golpe abriéndose-

Observo toda la habitación, no había rastros de ella, entonces la ventana de la habitación capto su atención, estaba abierta. "¿Con que se fue sin avisar?" dijo el conteniendo su furia, tomo su scouter buscando el doble poder de la hembra. Ella había vuelto a su antiguo hogar, Bardock no tardo en emprender vuelo hacia donde Gine se encontraba. Cuando llego, ella justo iba saliendo de ahí, llevaba algo en sus manos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre irte sin avisar? –dijo el controlando su molestia-

-Acaso… ¿tu avisas cuando te vas? –dijo ella mirándolo-

-Tú eres la hembra y vives en mi casa.

-Bardock no fui a cualquier lugar, vine a la casa del general, relájate. –dijo ella evitando una discusión-

-Pe-pero yo… ¿Hace cuanto estas aquí?

-No lo sé, dos horas quizás.

-Maldición, he esperado toda la tarde y parte de la noche para que salieras. –dijo el por lo bajo-

-¿En serio? –rio- Descuida, no me interesa que no estés para cuando el niño nazca.

-¿Qué? –dijo el incrédulo-

-Si, después de todo no eres un macho afectivo, dudo que quieras si quiera un poco a tu hijo.

Esto ofendió a Bardock, quien solo atino a volver a su casa seguido de Gine. Luego de unos minutos, ambos estaban en casa. Gine dejo lo que sea que tría en sus manos en un sillón y se dirigió al baño. "¿Qué será?" dijo el tomando la bolsa y abriéndole, sonrió de lado al ver una pequeña armadura negra con vivos en amarillo, seguro era para su hijo.

-¿Te gusta? –dijo Gine enternecida, mirando como Bardock sostenía la pequeña armadura-

-Sí, será perfecta para el mocoso. –dijo este soltándola y poniéndose en su típica pose de superioridad-

-Solo espero le quede.

-No creo que salga pequeño como tu Gine, quizá tenga mi altura. –dijo el sonriendo de lado-

-O quizá no. Seguro tendrá mi pelo. –dijo ella sonriente-

-Entonces será una bola de pelos. –dijo el riendo, a lo que ella enarco una ceja-

-Oye. –rio ella- Valla veo que algo te importa el niño. Como sea, mañana partes temprano yo que tu preparo las cosas y me duermo.

Dicho esto ella se fue a la habitación, Bardock le siguió, preparo su uniforme y la armadura que le habían dado. Mañana partiría temprano, mejor dormirse ya.

-Descansa. –dijo Gine-

-Tu igual. –pronuncio el-

Gine sonrío, al menos esta vez el le había respondido como se debía. Al otro día, el la despertó, ella algo dormida lo vio parado a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo ella sin entender-

-Ya me voy. –dijo él en seco- Intentare volver antes sin las cosas van bien. –dijo el mirándola fijo- ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien Bardock. –sonrió ella con nostalgia- Cuídate.

-¿Puedo… -no sabía si preguntarle o que- Al diablo, lo hare. –pronuncio antes de besarla y retirarse del lugar-

Gine sonrió, el la volvía loca, la hacía enfadar, luego la buscaba. Jamás lo entendería pero así le quería.

Bardock llego al cuartel, sus compañeros le esperaba, era la primera vez que el tardaba.

-¿Están listos? –dijo el ignorando sus miradas-

-Si las naves están preparadas para que nos larguemos de aquí. –respondió Tora-

-Bien, entonces vámonos.

Así los guerreros se montaron en sus naves con destino al planeta Vertun, Bardock antes de caer bajo los efectos del gas somnífero, dedico un último pensamiento a Gine "intentare volver antes" dijo como si Gine lo pudiera escuchar de alguna manera. Entonces finalmente se durmió por 4 meses.

Gine en con 5 meses ya, tenía un vientre hermosamente grande. En cierto momento recordó que su madre al tener a su hermana, corto su cabello como promesa para que el niño tuviera buena salud, ella decidió hacer lo mismo, se despidió de su larga cabellera, dejando su cabello sobre sus hombros con las puntas descontroladas que siempre supo tener. "Bueno no está mal" dijo mirando su reflejo, Minhos había estado viniendo a visitarla constantemente, Gine tenía antojos y comía por tres saiyajin y su querido amigo, se ocupaba de atenderla y hacerla pasar el rato, ya que se encontraba completamente sola. Minhos podía decidir gracias a su clase, cuando tener una misión y cuando no, por lo que había decido irse luego de que su sobrino naciera. Gine el dia de hoy se encontraba alegre, por lo que le había dicho el doctor de que su hijo sería un niño. Tomo su scouter y decidió enviarle un mensaje a Bardock sorprendiéndolo con la noticia. 'Bardock, aquí Gine. Sera un niño' dijo ella pero no recibió respuesta, seguro el escucho el mensaje pero no pudo responder. La realidad era que Bardock estaba en medio de una batalla y cuando oyó el mensaje no pudo evitar sentirte feliz, mataba inconscientemente, estaba cegado por la alegría una emoción muy ajena a él, tendrían un niño, lo podría entrenar el mismo si quería, pero…. Se auto retó, no podía rebajarse a eso, su orgullo era mucho más importante, iba a responderle a Gine pero decidió no hacerlo. Evitando su ridículo momento emocional, continuo con la purga, recién llevaban un cuarto del planeta y ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Mañana habrá luna llena, quizá eso nos ayude a terminar más rápido. –dijo Borgos sentado comiendo algo-

-Seguro, eso nos facilitara mucho trabajo. –pronuncio Tora-

-¿Sabes controlarte en estado Ozaru, Fasha? –dijo Bardock mirando a la hembra-

-Sí. –dijo ella sin mirarlo-

-Bien, descansemos esta noche, mañana empezaremos temprano.

Todos asintieron y reposaron, después de todo ocupaban mucha energía. Bardock miraba el cielo estrellado de aquel planeta, estaban muy lejos de Vegetasei. Ah esperaba que Gine no se hubiera molestado por lo que él no había respondido su mensaje.

-¿Ya sabes qué será? –pregunto Tora-

-Un niño. –dijo el sin voltear a ver a su amigo-

-Valla que orgullo. –dijo este palmeándole-

-¿Orgullo? –dijo este sin entender- Si nace débil se ira de Vegetasei y valla a saber cuándo le veremos de nuevo.

-Bardock, a veces ser blando no es malo. No será débil, de eso estoy seguro.

-No es eso, soy el gran Bardock, soy capitán de un escuadrón, podría arruinar mi imagen.-dijo este cruzándose de brazos-

-¿Qué pasa si Gine muere dando a luz al mocoso? –dijo Tora poniendo a prueba a su superior-

-Pues lo odiare por matar a su madre. –dijo este cerrando su puño-

-¿Y si Gine vive y muere el niño? –pronuncio este-

-No importara, podremos tener los hijos que queramos, pero ella estará bien.

-Te importa Gine, por lo tanto si ese mocos nace, te importara también.

-¿Cómo mierda has llegado a esa deducción?

-Tus respuestas, no preguntaba por el simple hecho de preguntar.

Bardock suspiro, si le importaban pero le costaba admitirlo.


	22. Reflexiones

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 22:

-¡Gine! –dijo Minhos golpeando la puerta de la casa de dicha hembra-

-Minhos, llegaste. –dijo ella recibiéndolo- Ya no puedo abrazarte como antes…

-Ahora el pequeño, se interpone. –rio- Mira traje unos rábanos y carne.

-¿Rábanos? –dijo ella- ¡Raditz!

-¿Eh? –dijo Minhos sin entender-

-Se llamara Raditz… -dijo ella tocando su abultado vientre-

-Suena bien. ¿Cocinamos? –dijo este entrando a la cocina-

-Sí.

Así ambos cocinaron, luego de una hora de labor pudieron sentarse a disfrutar de la deliciosa cena que habían preparado. Gine de momentos parecía preocupada pero ¿cómo no estarlo? Había mandado un mensaje a Bardock y este nunca le respondió.

Por su lado Bardock estaba sufriendo la transformación Ozaru, la noche había llegado al planeta y junto con ello la luna, claramente luna llena. Hacía tiempo no necesitaban convertirse en el gran mono saiyajin, pero el planeta estaba infestado de habitantes y estos eran poderosos.

-¿Ya están todos? –dijo Bardock transformado-

-Todos. –respondió Shugesh-

-Entonces comencemos. –afirmo el superior-

Comenzaron a atacar todo, lanzando bolas de energía desde sus hocicos, aplastaban y destruían construcciones. Bardock por raro que suene, se distrajo con unos aldeanos y recibió una bola de energía de lleno en la espalda, provocándole aun convertido en el gran Ozaru, caer, quedo algo mareado.

-¿Quién se atreve a atacar por la espalda como un cobarde? –dice este levantándose-

Al voltear, se encuentra con una hembra, embarazada con sus manos juntas formando otra bola de energía, "¿Ah si estará Gine?" se pregunto viendo el vientre de la pueblerina, si hubiera sido Gine jamás le hubiera hecho daño pero esa hembra que estaba frente a el, no era mas que basura en un planeta en el cual debía purgar, sin más que hacer, le lanzo una bola de energía acabando con la vida de ambos seres.

-Vamos amigo, no tienes que distraerte así, dejaras un niño sin padre – rio Tora palmeándole la espalda-

-Cállate. –gruño-

Siguieron con el 2/4 del planeta arrasando con todo y dejando nada. Luego de ello, confirmando que al otro día habría luna llena nuevamente, decidieron descansar. Además de que la luna ya se estaba ocultando y era inevitable que la transformación Ozaru se fuera junto con ella.

-¿Volvemos donde las naves? –dijo Borgos-

-Sí. –respondió este perdiendo altura-

Todos emprendieron vuelo hacia donde se encontraban sus naves. Fasha y Tora fueron por algo para comer, Bardock se encontraba recostado, jugueteaba con una piedra, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos "¿Cómo estará Gine?" pensaba, ver a esa hembra embarazada había hecho que Gine no saliera de sus pensamientos, entonces recordó que jamás le respondió, se lamento pero no podía permitirse ser débil, no debía dejar que ella fuera su debilidad, pero pareciera que ya era un poco tarde para evitar eso.

-¡Bardock!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? –dijo este levantándose, todos se reían-

-Hace rato te hablamos y no nos prestas atención, toma come algo.

-Bueno ya. –dijo Bardock, haciendo que sus compañeros pararan de reír-

El sonrió de lado, Gine estaba cambiándolo en ciertos aspectos. Sin más, comenzó a comer lo que Fasha había preparado, pero sin dudar su hembra cocinaba mejor, pensó recordando la exquisita comida que le había preparado cuando estaban en casa. Finalmente cada quien se metió en su nave a dormir un rato. Se puso a sacar cuentas de cuantos meses tendría Gine, en total serian 5, y si él se quedaba una semana más y viajaba, Gine estaría justo en los 9 meses de embarazo y a punto de dar a luz, quizá si se apresuraba llegaría a tal momento justo a tiempo. "Llegare Gine, te sorprenderé" pensó antes de dormir, al otro día irían con la tercera parte del planeta y en una semana Bardock intentaría acabar con la ultima parte del mismo para volver rápido a Vegetasei y ser el primero en ver a su hijo.

En Vegetasei, Gine también calculaba y no, Bardock no llegaría a tiempo, llegaría un mes después del nacimiento de Raditz. Minhos miraba como ella estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos, Gine era hermosa, Bardock no se la merecía.

-¿Oye le dijiste a Bardock que sería un niño?

-Sí, le dije. –contesto ella saliendo de su transe-

-¿Qué dijo? –pregunto el-

-No me ha contestado aun. –admitió ella apenada-

-Gine… -dijo el tomando su mano- No estés mal. No lo vale.

-Quizá no esté en el nacimiento de Raditz. –dijo ella conteniendo sus lagrimas-

-Yo estaré si de algo sirve. –dijo el mirándola enternecido-

-Gracias Minhos. –dijo ella abranzadole como podía -

-Me pregunto cuando me acostumbrare a tus arranques afectivos. –pronuncio él entre risas-

-Ya deberías estarlo. –rio-

Finalmente luego de haber pasado casi todo el día, juntos, Minhos se fue a su casa, quedando Gine sola, ya se había acostumbrado a ello, miro la habitación la cual seria de Raditz, había pintando sus paredes y colocado algunos muebles.

-¿Raditz te gusta? –dijo ella acariciando su vientre, a lo que recibió unas pataditas de respuesta- Buen niño. –dijo ella sonriendo-

Una semana más tarde, Bardock había casi logrado su objetivo.

-Bardock, toma la nave y vete. Nosotros nos encargaremos de lo que queda de esta basura. –dijo su amigo Tora-

-¿Estás seguro? –dijo este tranquilamente, sin interés alguno-

-¡Es tu hijo idiota! ¡Vete! –dijo Borgos de atrás-

Bardock algo sorprendido por eso, decidió por primera vez abandonar la misión y volver a Vegetasei a por su hembra e hijo. Voló a toda velocidad a su nave, ingreso las coordenadas y se monto en esta, siendo disparado a toda velocidad hacia el universo con rumbo a su hogar.

"4 meses, será mejor que me duerma así mi viaje se me hace más rápido" pensó antes de accionar el gas somnífero quedando completamente dormido. Sería un viaje largo, por cierta parte le había costado abandonar a su equipo, pero por alguna razón por primera vez tuvo que elegir, entre su trabajo y su hembra, aportando por primera vez a algo que nunca espero tener, Gine.


	23. Raditz

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen al reconocido Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 23:

-Ouahh… -pronuncio Gine despertándose toda transpirada- ¿Llegaras ahora Raditz?

Sentía fuertes dolores, diablos sentía que la estaban matando. Como pudo tomo su scouter, busco las coordenadas de Minhos, mandándole un mensaje directo, 'Te veo en la sala de partos, apresúrate' dijo antes de cómo pudo, emprender vuelo hacia el cuartel de medicina. Al llegar la asistieron rápidamente y se sorprendieron al ver a la hembra llegar sola.

-¿No viene usted con su pareja o alguien? –dijo una de las enfermeras-

-No, sola.

-Mentira, aquí estoy. –Gine volteo ilusionada para encontrarse con Minhos, sonrió el cumplió-

-Minhos…. –susurro antes de desmayarse-

Colocaron a Gine en una camilla, llevándola a la sala de partos, Minhos estaba nervioso. El vientre de Gine no dejaba de moverse. "Que todo salga bien" era lo único en lo que pensaba, lo vistieron como enfermero para que pudiera estar presente en la sala. De un momento a otro Gine despertó, gracias al dolor, daría a luz a su bebe naturalmente y las fuertes contracciones le habían hecho recobran la conciencia.

-Señorita por favor puje… No puede seguir reteniendo al bebe. –dijo notando como Gine intentaba demorar el parto-

-Pero… -dijo ella sudando, diablos eso dolia-

-Pero nada, ¡PUJE! –dijo el doctor finalmente-

Así Gine pujo, finalmente dando a luz a Raditz, suspiro aliviada, se sentía agotada, pareciera que ese era el trabajo más forzoso del mundo. De un momento a otro, envuelto en una manta le acercaron a su bebe.

-Hola pequeño. –Sonrió al verlo- Valla tienes la misma cabellera que yo.

El pequeño tenía ciertos rasgos heredados de su papá pero entre eso había algo de Gine. Era hermoso, ella no podía dejar de contemplarlo. Estaba tan concentrada en el pequeño que no noto a algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

Bardock acababa de entrar en la atmosfera, la nave le aviso de ello. Miera, por primera vez en su vida estaba ansioso por algo que no era una pelea o purgar. La nave aterrizo, busco el poder de Gine y le encontró ya en la sala de partos, pero ya no se sentían dos energías en ella eso quería decir que había llegado tarde. Ha paso apresurado se dirigió al cuartel de medicina, quizo entrar en la sala de partos pero no le permitieron.

-¡Es mi hijo! –exclamo este antes las enfermeras-

-Señor disculpe, pero eso no puede ser cierto.

-¿¡COMO!?

-Por favor tranquilícese, el padre del niño ya esta dentro.

-¡Pero yo soy el padre! ¡A un lado o les mato! –estas con temor se alejaron, Bardock entro donde Gine y vio a Minhos, su mirada llena de odio fue más que clara. Minhos miro a Gine, quien seguía centrada en su bebe y para evitar una discusión, salió de allí sin decir nada. Bardock finalmente se acerco a Gine, logrando que ella lo viera.

-¿Cómo? –dijo ella mirándolo- ¿Eres tú? –dijo sonriendo emocionada-

-Si niña, soy yo. –sonrió de lado-

\- Míralo, Bardock es adorable. –dijo ella dándole el pequeño-

Por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo para Bardock. Con algo de temor lo tomo entre sus brazos, el pequeño inmediatamente se despertó mirando a su papá, sonrió y envolvió su cola en el brazo de él.

-Hola enano. –dijo Bardock sonriendo, jamás se hubiera imaginado así-

-¿Cómo te dejaron venir? –dijo Gine acomodándose en la camilla-

-Apresure las cosas, además que utilizamos la transformación Ozaru y eso ayudo mucho.

-Oh entiendo, me alegra verte bien y que estés aquí.

-No es nada. –dijo el aun centrado en su pequeño-

Bardock no dejaba de admirarlo, era una pequeña parte de él y su hembra. Era como una bola de pelos, tenía casi la misma cabellera que había tenido su madre, un momento…

-¿Gine cortaste tu cabello? –dijo este volviendo a la realidad-

-Sí, llego a molestarme cuando tenía una gran barriga. –dijo ella riendo-

-Pero, ¿sabes que no te volverá a crecer? –recordó lamentando no haber estado para evitar eso-

-Si lo sé, no es problema. –sonrió- Al menos podre admirar el de Raditz.

-¿De quién? –dijo este dejando de mirar al bebe para posar la mirada en su pareja-

-Raditz, quiero que así se llame, lo decidí hace 4 meses, ¿te gusta el nombre? –pronuncio sonriendo-

-Sí, no está mal. –menciono el, mientras miraba el pequeño- Raditz, no te queda mal enano ¿eh? –de pronto el niño comenzó a llorar-

-Seguro tiene hambre pásamelo. –el asintió dándole al pequeño-

Raditz inevitablemente se prendió del seno de su madre, después de todo era un saiyajin y como tal desde pequeño adquieren un estomago difícil de complacer. Bardock miraba aquella escena, Gine dándole de mamar a su pequeño hijo, jamás se imagino el siendo participe de una familia así. Cualquier otro macho le envidiaría, entonces recordó que Minhos estaba ahí.

-¿Qué hacia el imbécil ese aquí? –dijo el cruzando sus brazos-

-Ha estado cuidando de mí durante todo el embarazo, deberías agradecerle. Ha habido días que he estado muy descompuesta y el ha sido capaz de arrimarme un plato de comida.-dijo ella secamente- Además, recuerda que estaba completamente sola.

-¿No podías contratar una sirvienta o algo? ¡Él ha estado en mi casa y eso no lo permito!

-Bardock no grites, espantaras al niño. –dijo ella sutilmente- Mira como sea, es como un hermano para mi ¿bien? Cálmate.

-¡Que se acostumbre al tono de voz elevado pues! –dijo este exasperado- Para mí es solo un idiota que intenta estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible.

-No será así Bardock por más que lo quiera. –dijo apareciendo Minhos en la sala- Mañana me voy de Vegetasei hacia una misión de 2 años.

-¿Quién te autorizo a entrar? –dijo Bardock con una vena remarcada en su frente-

-Por como veras, soy el primero de entre nosotros –señalo a Bardock y a el- En conocer al niño. Además que estuve presente todo el embarazo de Gine.

-¿Y eso a mí qué? –dijo Bardock molesto- Podría haberme quedado a cumplir mi misión, pero estoy aquí porque me interesan. –admitió- Ahora largo, para mi hembra y mi hijo, estoy yo.

Minhos miro a Gine, quien solo asintió permitiéndole ir, dejándola sola con sus dos hombres.

-¿Quieres sostenerlo? –el asintió- Necesito ir al baño.

-¿Puedes levantarte? –dijo el recordando que no hace mucho Gine había dado a luz a su primogénito-

-Sí, descuida.

Ella se levanto con algo de dificultad y se dirigió al baño. Dejando solos a padre e hijo. Fue inevitable que no midiera su fuerza, dándole como resultado 35.

-Bueno está mal, serás como tu madre y yo. Clase baja. –dijo algo decepcionado- Igual te entrenare para que seas uno de los mejores. –sonrió de lado orgulloso- Y cuando yo no este, cuidaras a tu mamá. ¿Entendido? –Raditz algo dormido, reía, le gustaba estar en brazos de su papa-


	24. En casa

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 24:

Un día después del nacimiento de Raditz, le permitieron a Gine llevárselo y gracias a que el niño había nacido con un poder de peleo superior a 20, fue posible que se quedare en Vegetasei hasta tener su primera misión.

-Bien, ¿eso es todo? –dijo Bardock tomando un bolso-

-Sí, nos vamos. –menciono Gine cargando al pequeño-

Ambos emprendieron vuelo, Gine cubría a Raditz con una manta y no iba tan veloz por la presión que podría sufrir el pequeño. Finalmente llegaron a su hogar.

-Mira Raditz, esta será tu casa. –dijo Gine descubriéndolo-

-¿Harás algo de comer? –pregunto Bardock-

-Sí, ten tú a Raditz mientras yo cocino.

Bardock asintió, tomo al 'enano' como él le decía. Se sentó en el sillón con él en brazos. Raditz jugaba con su propia cola, esto le hacía gracia a su padre. En un momento el pequeño apretó de mas su colita, haciendo una mueca a punto de llorar.

-No, no. –dijo Bardock meciéndolo- Pero si serás tonto, apretaste tu cola.

El niño miraba como su papá le hablaba, Bardock se había puesto a explicarle al pequeño el por qué su 'cola' era tan importante como si Raditz le entendiera. Gine escuchaba enternecida, luego de unos minutos más termino la comida para su hombre.

-Bardock, ya está servido.

-Al fin. ¿Dónde pongo al mocoso?

\- Es tu hijo, no le digas así. –pronuncio ella enfadada- Ponlo en su cuna con algunos juguetes, pero ponlo en la cuna de aquí, no lo lleves a la habitación.

-Bueno. –dijo este-

Luego de traerle unos juguetes al pequeño, se sentó finalmente a comer. Comían en silencio, Gine se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, apenas el niño aprendiera a caminar y hablar habría que enseñarle muchas cosas sobre ser un 'guerrero' además de que seguramente su padre querría claramente que su hijo sea como él. En eso el scouter de Bardock comenzó a hacer un sonido alertándole de que tenía un mensaje.

'Aquí Tora, mañana llegamos a Vegetasei e iremos a visitarte. Prepara algo –se oían risas- Nos vemos cap.

Gine sonrió, al menos Tora seguía siendo amigo de su pareja. Entonces la puerta de la casa fue golpeada, 'visitas' pensaron ambos.

-Fíjate quien es. –ordeno Bardock-

-¿Y tu porque no lo haces? –dijo ella entre dientes-

-¿No me ves que estoy comiendo? –dijo este- Hace tiempo no como de la manera adecuada.

-Hash, bien. –dijo Gine-

Al atender se encontró con el general. Inmediatamente se puso firme y Bardock volteo inmediatamente colocándose de pie.

-Gine, Bardock. –dijo el asintiendo, dándoles permiso a relajar su postura- Vengo a ver a mi supuesto nieto. –pronuncio este-

-Pase, ahí lo tiene.

Este ante el permiso de Gine entro, viendo al pequeño en su cuna. Lo tomo en brazos e inmediatamente Raditz se aferro a él, enredando su colita en su muñeca.

-¿Con tu eres Raditz eh? –dijo el recordando el nombre, el pequeño lo miraba sonriente-

-¿Quisiera comer algo general? –dijo Gine cortésmente-

-No querida, vengo de pasada, me dirijo hacia la zona de despegue, tengo una misión. –dijo este sin quitarle atención al pequeño entre sus brazos-

-Oh bueno, le agradezco su visita.

-¿Le pedirás a Minhos que lo entrene o lo harás tu Bardock? –pronuncio el en un tono de superioridad que hiso a Gine sorprenderse, dejo a Raditz en su cuna para voltear a ver a la pareja de Gine-

-Supongo que si tengo tiempo lo hare yo. –dijo el encogiéndose de hombros-

-Que irresponsable, es tu propio hijo y ¿veras si tienes tiempo? –dijo este enarcando la ceja- Gine me gustaría que el niño tenga un buen entrenamiento y si no te molesta, puedo cancelar la misión de Minhos así lo entrena.

-No hace falta. Bardock lo hará, se que será así. –dijo ella claramente nerviosa-

-Bien, si no es así me avisas. –dicho esto el general se retiro-

Bardock se cruzo de brazos y miro a Gine. ¿Por qué esa hembra se atrevía a hablar por el? Gine, lo miro enfadada. Era su propio hijo y el solo decía 'si tengo tiempo lo hare yo', por lo visto el no sería el padre que ella esperaba para su hijo.

-Eres una idiota. Jamás hables por mí. –dijo este molesto-

-¿Yo idiota? ¿Y tú? ¿Qué eres? –respondió tajante- Es tu hijo y cuando no le entrenes prometo que no nos veras. Dijiste hacerte cargo, ahora cumple con tu palabra.

-Niña yo tengo que trabajar también. Si no, ¿Cómo viviremos? –dijo este enarcando la ceja-

-Mira Bardock, el trabajo no es una escusa para que no entrenes a tu hijo. ¿Bien? Es mi última palabra.

-¿Y tú no lo puedes entrenar?

-Tú eres el padre, si no mal recuerdo dijiste que querías que fuera el mejor. –sonrió de lado- Bien ayúdale y lo será.

-¡Terca! Si tengo tiempo lo hare.

-Oh y espero lo tengas, por que seré la primera en recurrir a Minhos que es de mayor clase. Además de que estuvo dispuesto a hacerse cargo de Raditz si tu no lo hacías. –contesto con superioridad-

-¿¡QUE ESE IDIOTA QUE!? –pronuncio sobresaltado-

-Lo que oíste. –dijo ella mirándolo molesta- Tu sabrás que hacer. Con permiso me iré a limpiar.

Bardock se quedo parado en el lugar, volteo a ver al pequeño. "Tu madre es terca pero de alguna manera consigue lo que quiere" pensó, mientras se volvía a sentar a comer la comida casi fría que yacía sobre la mesa.

Gine limpiaba la habitación que sería de Raditz, después de todo había estado cerrada por tiempo y había olvidado limpiarla en los últimos meses. "Bardock, ¿Cuándo serás mas blando? Siquiera selo con tu hijo.", Gine recordó que el padre de su pareja no había sido un buen ejemplo, debía entenderle pero no por ello significaba que el seria el calco de su padre.

-Creo que el mo… el niño tiene hambre. –dijo Bardock interrumpiendo a Gine-

-Ujum –dijo esta dirigiéndose hacia su hijo-

"¿ahora piensa ignorarme?" se pregunto Bardock y fue tras ella, aun a pesar de que Gine había dado a luz apenas hace un día, su figura había vuelto a ser la misma, sus curvas estaban intactas, como si jamás hubiera tenido un niño y eso que Raditz no fue nada pequeño a comparación de otros bebes. Miro como Gine pasaba de vuelta por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo, le molestaba ser ignorado y nada más que por ella. Iba a ir tras ella, pero no el no tenia por que andar detrás de ella. Busco su armadura y se fue de allí, iría a entrenar y no le avisaría. Cuando se estaba por ir, oyó como Gine le gritaba.

-¿Qué quieres niña? –dijo este a punto de salir-

-Compra verduras. Adiós –dijo esta-

Lo último que se oyó, fue como la puerta se golpeaba fuertemente, Bardock acababa de irse y muy molesto. Gine solo suspiro, la relación que tenían no era la mejor. Quizá ellos estaban hechos para unirse pero no para estar juntos. Bardock se arrepentía en cierta parte de sus actitudes, pero no era propio de el disculparse y menos por algo tan insignificante.

[Disculpen la demora hace dos días no actualizo, creo. Bueno espero les guste, dejen sus reviews]


	25. Cursi y estúpido

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen al reconocido Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 25:

Unas semanas después.

-Bardock despierta de una vez. –pronuncio Gine molesta, su pareja había salido al bar la noche pasada y había vuelto tarde con aromas que no eran propios de el-

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo este envolviéndose más en las sabanas-

-Tul equipo viene hoy, ¿lo has olvidado? –dijo ella indiferente, últimamente su relación se basaba en tratos fríos e indiferentes el uno al otro-

-Maldición. –pronuncio este levantándose de golpe- ¿Y tú qué haces ahí niña? Ponte a hacer algo de comida.

-Supongo tendré que ir a comprar más verduras y carnes de lo esperado, me llevo a Raditz. –dijo volteándose sin esperar respuesta-

Tomo al pequeño y se fue con el en brazos, Gine se encontraba comprando cuando se encontró con su viejo escuadrón.

-Hola muchachos. –pronuncio Gine cargando unas bolsas-

-Déjame, te ayudo Gine. –dijo Tora-

-¿Van hacia la casa? –pronuncio la hembra con el pequeño-

-Sí. –dijeron todos a unisonó-

-Vamos, pues.

Así todos iban con Gine, Fasha no dejaba de observar al pequeño, era el digno calco entre sus padres. Sentía envidia, pensar que ella hubiera podido ser la hembra portadora del primogénito de Bardock, pero jamás pudo fijarse si las colas de ambos coincidían. Quizá ya era momento de aceptarlo y centrarse en otro macho.

-Pasen. –dijo Gine abriendo la puerta- Siéntanse cómodos

De repente Bardock apareció saliendo del pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones.

-Capitán. –colocaron todos sus manos en su sien-

-Tiempo sin verlos. ¿Qué tal termino la misión?

-Nada de otro mundo, fue sencillo. La luna llena volvió a aparecer en unos días. –contesto Fasha-

-Me alegro, eso quiere decir que fue más fácil de lo esperado.

-Ah decir verdad sí. –finalmente hablo Borgos-

-Bardock, toma a Raditz iré a cocinar.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? –dijo Fasha, a lo que solo Gine extrañada asintió-

Bardock tomo al niño y lo sentó en sus piernas, Raditz inmediatamente anudo su colita en la muñeca de su padre, no estaba acostumbrado a ver a tantos seres en su casa.

-Hola bola de pelos. –dijo Tora- Tienes el hermoso pelo que alguna vez tubo Gine. –dijo este viendo la melena del niño, Bardock lo miro de reojo-

-¿Qué se siente ser padre? –dijo Shugesh-

-Nada fuera de lo normal, el mo... el enano es tranquilo y sigue mucho a Gine. –dijo este sonriendo orgulloso-

-Yo también seré padre. –dijo Borgos avergonzado-

-Valla…. –dijeron todos sorprendidos-

-Felicidades supongo. –dijo Tora riendo-

Borgos lo miro de mala manera. Bardock solo sonreía.

-Anoche fui al bar. –dijo este en tono bajo, como si Gine no supiera-

-¿Y qué paso?

-Una hembra se me acerco y me ofreció servicio gratis. –dijo este en un susurro casi inaudible-

-¿Y dime qué hiciste idiota? –pronuncio Gine, que se disponía a preparar la mesa para todos-

Todos hicieron una "o" con sus bocas, Bardock había metido la pata.

-No te incumbe. –dijo este con cierto temblor en la voz-

-Oh claro, lo que digas. –Raditz miro a su mamá e inmediatamente soltó a su padre- Ven mi amor. –tomo al pequeño-

-Muchachos ya les preparamos un exquisito almuerzo, disfrútenlo. –dijo Gine dirigiéndose con el bebe a la habitación de el-

-Bardock amigo, la cagas como los mejores. –dijo riendo Tora-

-¡Per…! –dijo este cruzándose de brazos-

-Debes ser rápido a la hora de dar una explicación, si no sucede lo de recién. –dijo Shugesh riendo-

-Yo que tu Bardock no vuelvo al bar por un tiempo. –dijo Fasha- Gine en verdad está molesta.

-¿Desde cuándo se llevan bien? –pronuncio Borgos-

-Desde hace un momento imbécil. –dijo enfadada- Deberías ir a explicarle Bardock.

-Ni hablar, no hare eso. Coman y cállense. –dijo este-

Por su lado Gine se encontraba con Raditz meciéndole de un lado a otro. El pequeño miraba a su mamá y esta con frustración contenía sus lágrimas. Sabía que no era buena idea que Bardock saliera al bar y solo, además de que es un macho atractivo y cualquier hembra quisiera estar entre sus brazos. No podía exigirle, Bardock no le haría caso jamás. Pensándolo bien, desde hacía mucho tiempo no había sucedido nada entre ellos, Bardock y ella solo tuvieron el encuentro que dio lugar a Raditz, de ahí en más ni un rose, caricia o beso. Entonces supuso que era normal que el buscara satisfacción en otros brazos.

"Supongo es culpa mía." Se dijo Gine, Raditz se había dormido. Pero ¿Cómo iba a acercarse a Bardock? Si prácticamente eran una pareja obligada.

-¿Gine? –dijo Bardock entrando-

-¿Qué necesitas? –dijo ella aturdida aun por sus pensamientos-

-Llevas dos horas aquí, los chicos ya se fueron.

-Oh no lo había notado.

-Gine mira yo… -dijo este pero fue interrumpido-

-No quiero oír Bardock. Después de todo no somos una pareja normal. Nuestra unión es gracias a Raditz.

-Mira Gine tu causas cosas en mi y eso no se debe a Raditz.

-¿A qué se debe entonces? Jamás muestras algún gesto hacia mí. –dijo ella dolida- ¡Solo soy la madre de tu hijo!

-¡Eres mi hembra! ¡Mi más preciada posesión maldita sea! ¡Sería capaz de morir por ti o por Raditz! –dijo el tomándola por la cintura- No me ha agradado en lo absoluto como nos hemos tratado en este tiempo pero soy muy orgulloso, compréndeme. A veces soy un patán.

-¿A qué se debe que me dices todo esto eh? Es difícil entenderte cuando ni tú sabes lo que quieres Bardock. De momento no te interesa ni tu hijo o yo y luego lo somos todo. –exclamo ella conteniendo las lagrimas- A veces no sé si soy tu pareja o solo la que cocina y cuida de tu hijo.

-Que quede claro, no eres solo eso. Eres mi compañera, mi pareja. –dijo el mirándola fijamente- Diablos, me haces sonar cursi y estúpido.

-Te hago decir cosas que no pensabas decir, que es distinto. –dijo ella mirándolo- No te comprendo, juro que a veces intento hacerlo pero es difícil.

-Me es difícil aun acostumbrarme a esta vida. Ya te lo he dicho, he aprendido cosas por mi solo, me he vuelto más duro que cualquier otro macho. No paso nada con esa hembra que mencione, no me dejaste terminar.

-¿Entonces que sucedió?

-Le dije que tenía pareja y un hijo, entonces se alejo. –sonrió de lado- Me sentí orgulloso de ello.

Gine lo miro sorprendida, el la había sorprendido. Que tonta fue a precipitarse de esa manera. En eso, Bardock coloca una mano en la mejilla de ella, ¿hacia cuanto tiempo no estaban tan cerca? Desde que concedieron a Raditz, no había vuelto a tener ningún tipo de contacto.

-Perdón por ser tan frio. –dijo finalmente dejando de lado su orgullo, luego de eso la beso, la beso como no recordaba haberlo hecho. Ella lo volvía loco, podría decirse que la quería y demasiado.


	26. Luego de unos años

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

No sé si se los habré dicho, mi fic se basa en el manga Dragon Ball Minus, donde aparece Gine, como sabrán los que le conocen Bardock en el abraza a Gine, no se muestra frio e indiferente a ella. Por lo cual la personalidad que pienso dar de él a lo largo del fic es más o menos así.

Capitulo 26:

-4 años después-

-Vamos Raditz o llegaremos tarde. –pronuncio su padre-

-Ya voy. –dijo este sonriente-

Hacia ya un año que era así, Raditz desde sus tres años hablaba con mucha fluidez gracias a que su madre le vivía insistiendo en que aprendiera a pronunciar bien, mantenía una posición firme y respetable, Bardock le había enseñado.

-Despídete de tu madre. –dijo nuevamente su padre colocándose sus muñequeras-

-Bueno. –dijo este dirigiéndose a la cocina- Mamá… -llamo-

En ese momento una Gine más madura y adulta apareció, con 21 años Gine demostraba ser una hembra digna y ejemplar. Mantenía su curveada y pequeña figura, que aun con un hijo llamaba la atención de muchos machos, Bardock tuvo problemas con muchos por ello. Raditz era muy protector de ella, incluso a veces no dejaba que su padre se acercara a ella, haciendo que ella y Bardock tuvieran menos momentos para estar juntos.

-¿Si cariño? –dijo ella colocando unas ollas en la mesada-

-Ya me voy con mi padre. –dijo este, ella sonrió y bajo a su altura a darle un beso en la frente-

-Veo que aún usas la armadura que te di el año pasado.. –sonrió ella satisfecha-

-Si madre. –sonrió el- Hasta más tarde. –dijo el pequeño saliendo de la cocina-

Ella se asomo y vio como Bardock le esperaba a su hijo en la puerta, este levanto la vista y vio a su hembra. Le sonrió de lado y ella le devolvió el gesto. Entonces sus dos hombres se fueron. Suspiro nostálgica, el tiempo había pasado rápido, en un año más Raditz podría tener su primera purga y Bardock no había dejado de entrenarlo desde que el cumplió sus 3 años. El niño le encantaba ser entrenado por su padre, le gustaba presumir con él y también presumía con su madre.

-Hoy practicaremos tu agilidad a la hora de esquivar un ataque. –dijo su padre-

-Bueno. –dijo este asintiendo-

Bardock estaba orgulloso de su niño, aprendía con mucha facilidad, ya volaba, controlaba un poco las bolas de energía y tenía una gran fuerza a la hora de pegar. Pero era ingenuo e inocente en muchos sentidos, como su Gine. Bardock se había ablandado en los últimos años, quizá no le decía a Gine lo que sentía pero ella lo sabía, entonces el no veía necesidad de decírselo, su hembra le aceptaba como era. Ahora tal vez era un poco mas afectuoso, abrazaba a Gine sin vergüenza y cuando era necesario marcar territorio la envolvía con su cola.

-Bien hijo, comencemos. –dijo este poniéndose en posición de pelea-

-Estoy listo. –dijo el adoptando la misma postura-

Así comenzó una pequeña lucha en donde Raditz en vez de golpear debía esquivar los golpes de su padre. Se sentía feliz, aún no había recibido ningún golpe. Su padre sin que su hijo lo notara, sonrió de lado, Bardock estaba orgulloso y contento con el avance de su primogénito pero sobre todo de que fuera su hijo.

Por su lado Gine, limpia y ordenaba la casa. Cuando golpearon a su puerta, sin siquiera imaginar quien era decidió abrir topándose con Minhos.

-¡Eres tú! –dijo ella abrazándolo-

-Esta vez no me sorprendí. –afirmo este riendo-

-Valla que has cambiado, estas más alto. –dijo ella midiéndolo-

-Tú también has cambiado enana, mírate no mas, toda una hembra hecha y derecha. –dijo este ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo- ¿Dónde esta Raditz? –dijo buscándolo con la mirada-

-Entrenando con su padre. –dijo ella contenta- Pasa.

-¿Qué tal la relación con Bardock? –pregunto este sentándose en el sillón junto con Gine-

-Pues bien, mejoro mucho. ¿Qué tal tu misión?

-Pues perdí dos miembros de mi equipo, pero igual logramos purgar como se debía el planeta. –este dijo nostálgico- Pero en fin, cumplimos el objetivo.

-Oh lo lamento. Pero bueno me alegro que hayan cumplido con la misión.

-Sí, debo buscar nuevos reclutas. –afirmo este-

-¿Hace mucho has llegado? –pregunto ella invitándole jugo-

-Hace una hora. –rio- Estaba emocionado por ver como a crecido el enano.

-Ya veo. –rio- Bueno puedes ir a verles a la arena del norte. Bardock le lleva ahí a entrenar.

-Oh, es bueno saberlo. Entonces pasara por ahí, antes de ir a mi casa.

-¿Podrías llevarles esto? –dijo Gine entregándole unas bolsas con alimento-

-Claro.

Así Minhos se dirigió hacia donde su contrincante y sobrino se encontraban. Voló unos minutos hasta llegar a la arena. Los busco hasta que dio con ellos, Raditz le daba golpes a su padre.

-Valla, veo que tienes energía. –dijo Minhos interrumpiendo-

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –dijo Bardock inmediatamente molesto-

-Pasaba de visita. –dijo este sonriendo arrogante- Raditz has crecido mucho, tienes potencial.

El niño lo miraba sorprendido su armadura era diferente a la de los demás.

-¿Señor usted es de Elite?-pronuncio asombrado-

-Así es. –dijo arrogante- Oh casi lo olvido, Gine les manda esto.

Raditz tomo las bolsas y le dio una su padre. Seguía admirando la armadura de ese señor, al que no conocía.

-¿Quién es usted? –dijo finalmente saliendo de su curiosidad-

-Soy tu tío, Minhos.

-Oh mi madre me comento de sus aventuras, que bueno verlo tío. –dijo este feliz-

-Tutéame Raditz –sonrió este-

-¿Me enseñarías algunas técnicas algún día? –pregunto entusiasmado el niño, Bardock enarco una ceja, no le bastaba con intentar quitarle a Gine ahora iría a por su hijo, "malnacido" pensó el macho viendo a su contrincante interactuar con su primogénito.

-Claro, todas las que quieras. –dijo este tocando la cabellera del pequeño- Tienes la misma melena de Gine –suspiro-

-SÍ, muchos dicen eso. –rio Raditz-

-Bueno no interrumpo mas, luego nos vemos enano. –dijo Minhos saliendo de ahí-

Entonces callo en cuenta de que si el traía lo que Gine les manda, había ido a su casa y había estado con su hembra, su Gine solos. Era inevitable que la furia y los celos no se apoderaran de el cuando ese maldito le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿Padre te cae bien el tío? –dijo el niño sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

-¿A qué se debe tu pregunta Raditz? –dijo este mirándolo de reojo-

-No sé, estabas tenso cuando vino. –el niño se encogió de hombros-

Padre e hijo reanudaron su entrenamiento pero Bardock volvía a ser quien intentaba darle los golpes a su hijo y este le esquivaba.

Bueno ese es el capítulo de hoy, espero les guste, dejen sus review.


	27. ¿Embarazada de nuevo?

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Perdonen la demora, los últimos días he tenido mucho trabajo, he jugado un torneo importante y además me he preparado para el colegio y no he pedido actualizar, pero aquí está el capitulo.

Capitulo 27:

-Mamá, ¿estás bien? –dijo Raditz al ver como la misma corrió al baño-

-Ahora sí… -contesto ella del otro lado de la puerta-

-¿Quieres que le avise a mi padre? –dijo aun preocupado-

-No cariño, tu padre está en una misión y lo mejor será no distraerlo. –dijo finalmente saliendo del baño-

-Si tú lo dices –suspiro- ¿Qué te paso mamá?

-No lo sé hijo, supongo algo me ha de haber caído mal. –dijo ella viendo a su niño- Ven, vamos a tu entrenamiento con Minhos.

Tomo de la mano a su hijo, tenía el digno semblante serio de su padre, pareciera que siempre estaba molesto y su actitud había sido como decían algunas "rectificada", el niño hablaba con un tono frio y amenazador, Bardock estaba orgulloso por ello. Gine emprendió vuelo junto con su único hijo, se dirigían a la arena en la que Minhos había sido entrenado, era diferente a la que entrenaba el niño con su padre, esta era de "Elite" y como tal tenia lujos.

-Woaah… -pronuncio Raditz emocionado-

-¿Te gusta? –dijo Minhos apareciendo- Hola Gine.

-Sí, es genial. –respondió el niño tomando una pose de seriedad algo cómica a su edad-

-Hola Minhos. –dijo la hembra-

-Bien Raditz, empecemos. Gine a lo que terminemos lo llevare. –sonrió de lado-

-De acuerdo. –respondió ella retirándose del lugar-

Raditz miraba preocupado a su madre, los últimos 3 meses había estado descompuesta, a veces se mareaba, se veía muy pálida, comía más de lo normal y sobre todo la mayoría de las veces devolvía todo lo que ingería. Suspiro, le sorprendía lo fuerte que podía ser su madre.

Por su lado Bardock estaba fuera de Vegetasei hace 3 meses luego de haber estado 6 meses sin salir del planeta, el niño extrañaba a su padre en cierta parte pero en las pocas veces que había entrenado con Minhos le habían enseñado a no demostrar sus sentimientos y no ser afectivo, ya que eso se consideraba como una debilidad o ser débil. Por su lado el no le hallaba sentido a eso, su madre era muy afectiva y siempre que podía abrazaba a su padre aunque a este no le agradara mucho y aun así su madre no se veía para nada débil, al contrario para él seguía siendo igual de fuerte. Además su madre era la única que podía hacer callar a su padre o incluso lograr que este se disculpase y claramente hacerle frente cuando fuese necesario, por lo cual la veía aun más fuerte y autoritaria que Bardock claro solo a veces, sabía que su padre era el macho de la casa y siempre que él se iba en secreto le pedía a que cuidara de su hermosa madre. Sacudió su cabeza y se concentro en su entrenamiento.

Gine regreso a su casa, no entendía el motivo de su mal estar. Insistía en creer que la comida era la culpable de sus mareos, nauseas y demás. Entonces sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, no lo había pensado anteriormente, ¿y si estaba embarazada nuevamente?, se sentó en el sillón lentamente, su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, ¿Cuándo fue su último periodo?, diablos ya ni lo recordaba. Lo mejor sería que hiciera una visita en el cuartel de medicina. Al llegar se encontró con Fasha.

-¿Fasha? –pregunto sorprendida Gine- ¿No deberías estar en la misión?

-No Gine, Tora ha ido en representación de ambos, estoy embarazada y así no se me permite purgar. –respondió está tocando su vientre-

-Oh valla, felicitaciones. –sonrió Gine-

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-Pues vengo por una revisión y a sacarme algunas dudas. –afirmo Gine-

-Oh está bien. ¿Cómo está Raditz?

-Pues muy bien, ya sabes entrenando para ser como su padre –ambas rieron-

-Bueno Gine, debo irme. Adiós. –se despidió-

De repente Gine miro las enormes puertas del cuartel de medicina, sintió una puntada en el vientre, estaba nerviosa. Se armo de valor y finalmente entro, se dirigió al sector de maternidad y finalmente se hiso el estudio.

-Señorita en 15 minutos le daremos sus resultados –Gine asintió a la enfermera-

Gine estaba ansiosa, iba de un lado al otro. Finalmente le entregaron el informe, se dispuso a leerlo con el corazón en la boca. 'El resultado ha dado (+) Positivo, la paciente se encuentra embarazada y está en el transcurso del 3 mes de gestación, entre el cuarto y quinto mes se podrá conocer el sexo del bebe', Gine ahogo un grito de emoción en su garganta, le daría a Raditz un hermanito o hermanita. Salió de allí emocionada pero a la vez algo afligida y preocupada, ¿Bardock lo tomaría bien?, su pareja era muy difícil de predecir, a decir verdad siempre le sorprendía con sus actitudes. Sin más Gine se dirigió a su casa, encontrando a Raditz en la puerta de esta esperándole.

-¿Madre donde fuiste? –dijo el niño cruzando de brazos-

-Al cuartel de medicina Raditz. ¿Cómo te fue? –pregunto abriéndose paso en la casa-

-Bien, conseguí acertarle varios golpes al Tío. –exclamo el niño con alegría- ¿Te fuiste a hacer ver?

-Si cariño, a lo que vuelva tu padre el próximo mes les contare algo. –dijo ella agachándose a la estatura de su hijo-

-Bien mamá como digas. Minhos me llevo al cuartel general. La semana que viene me harán una prueba y me será asignado un escuadrón.

-Oh que emocionante hijo, tu padre estará muy orgulloso cuando purgues tu primer planeta. –dijo ella acariciando la cabellera del mismo- Mas recuerda siempre hacerlo con sabiduría y razonamiento, no eres un monstruo ni quiero que lo seas.

-Gracias madre, bueno te hare caso. ¿Podrías preparar algo de comer? Tengo hambre. –dijo este avergonzado-

-Claro querido guerrero. –el niño sonrió cuando ella le dijo así- Pero primero date un baño. –el asintió-

Gine sonrió, era increíble ver como su hijo crecía y se formaba como un guerrero fuerte y digno de ser Saiyajin. Sin distraerse más, se dirigió a la cocina a prepararle algo delicioso a su pequeño guerrero. Luego de ello, nuevamente se le vino una pregunta a su mente, ¿Raditz se tomaría bien el tener un hermano/a? El niño también era difícil de predecir, era el calco de su padre en cuanto a algunas actitudes que tenia, ella no quería que su pequeño fuera hijo único, entonces Gine recordó a su hermana, compartían momentos muy gratos juntas, era grandes confidentes y compañeras y su hermana a pesar de morir por su culpa, antes de morir no le reprocho ni nada, al contrario le aconsejo y pidió que no se torturara con ese simple error. A Raditz no le haría mal tener un compañero en el cual podría confiar toda su vida.

Bueno ahí está el cap. 27, mil disculpas por la demora D: Espero sus reviews n.n Saludos.


	28. Raditz tendrás un hermano

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen al reconocido Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 28:

-Un mes después-

Gine se encontraba cocinando algo delicioso para su pequeño guerrero.

-Mamá apúrate… -suplico su hijo-

-Ya Raditz, entiende que estoy cocinando el doble porque hoy vuelve tu padre.. –respondió Gine-

-Lo había olvidado. –dijo el niño cruzándose de brazos-

-Ya pequeño glotón, toma... –le sirvió-

-Mamá no me digas así –respondió sonrojado-

Gine volvió a la cocina, dejando a su niño comer tranquilo.

Bardock por su lado estaba entrando en la atmosfera de Vegetasei, se encontraba despierto, estaba ansioso de volver a su casa por lo cual había programado su nave para que antes de entrar en la atmosfera de su planeta, esfumara el gas somnífero y pudiera despertar antes de llegar.

"Hogar dulce hogar" pensó al aterrizar, los presentes le saludaron y este sin prisa de dirigió a su casa, donde lo esperaban su hembra y su primogénito. Aunque no lo dijera durante los 6 meses que estuvo en su casa se acostumbra sus presencias. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, sintió ese aroma que emanaba de las deliciosas comidas de su pareja. Finalmente abrió la puerta, tomando por sorpresa a su hijo.

-¡Padre! –dijo Raditz poniéndose de pie, Bardock lo miro su hijo había crecido-

-Hola Raditz. –sonrió de lado, la forma en que su hijo estaba parado firmemente ante él le hacía sentir orgullo-

-¿Qué tal tu misión? –dijo el niño resistiendo sus impulsos de abrazar a su padre-

-Bien, ¿has continuado entrenando?

-Si papá, Minhos colaboro ayudándome. –dijo este-

-¿Tu madre donde esta? –pregunto Bardock al no verla aun-

En eso Gine aparece saliendo de la cocina con dos platillos para su amado. Sonrió, ese frio y calculador saiyajin era su todo, le amaba.

-Hola cariño. –dijo ella dejando los platos y abrazándolo-

-Hola Gine -sonrió este correspondiéndole- ¿Estas más… -no se atrevió a decirle-

-¿Gorda? –dijo esta separándose- No, se llama estar embarazada. –dijo ella enfadada-

-¿¡QUÉ!? –padre e hijo exclamaron-

-Como oyeron.. –dijo ella nerviosa-

Raditz no entendía nada y su cara lo demuestra, ¿Qué era estar embarazada?. Por su parte, Bardock estaba en shock ¿otro hijo?, estaba sorprendido y en parte contento pero a la vez aterrado. Se le vinieron a la mente todas las noches que Raditz no los dejaba dormir, sus constantes llantos por todo, etc. Pero en fin tendría otro hijo con la hembra más hermosa para sus ojos claramente aunque no lo admitiera. Entonces por muy raro que suene, Bardock abrazo a Gine por sus hombros y beso su frente.

-Esas son buenas noticias. –sonrió de lado alejándose- Tendrás un hermano Raditz.

-Genial. –exclamo el pequeño- ¿Y cómo lo harán?

Una gota de sudor al estilo anime se poso en la cabeza de ambos padres, ¿Cómo podrían explicarle a su hijo eso? Bardock estaba decidido a contarle pero su hembra le interrumpió.

-Veras en una incubadora se va formando hasta que crece hasta determinado tamaño y puede vivir fuera de la incubadora como tú.

-Oh entiendo madre. –respondió el pequeño asombrado- Me retirare, hoy es el último entrenamiento con Minhos.

-Ve tranquilo cariño. –dijo su madre despidiéndolo-

Bardock no espero mas y se sentó en la mesa a comer o mejor dicho devorar la comida, Gine le acompaño.

-¿Qué tal la misión? –pregunto su hembra-

-Bien, fue un poco difícil. La luna llena del planeta aparecía cada una semana, además de que no contábamos con Fasha por su licencia, ¿sabes qué... –ella lo interrumpió-

-Oh sí, hace un mes cuando fui a hacerme ver la encontré y me comento sobre su embarazo y que es de Tora ¿cierto? –respondió-

-Sí es de él. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? –pregunto el-

-Pues ahora oficialmente cuatro meses. Ya podremos saber si es niño o niña. –dijo ella con un brillo especial en sus ojos- Espero y sea una niña.

-¿Qué? No, tiene que ser un niño.

-¿Por qué? –exclamo sin comprender Gine-

-Son muy delicadas, tercas, desobedientes, presumidas, débiles. Además tendré que andar detrás de ti y de ella si es niña, habrá más muertos de lo normal ya que aniquilare a cualquiera que intente acercársele, es complicado tener una niña ya que cuando crezca querrá tener su pareja y hacer sus cosas y yo no, no me controlare. –dijo este molesto y rojo a la vez-

-Oh Bardock no seas así, quizá sea muy fuerte, no hables así eso es egoísta. No más mírame a mí con dieciocho años fui madre. –exclamo cruzándose de brazos-

-Si es una niña prometo que hare que su hermano sea su sombra. –dijo sin más- ¿Has pensando en nombres?

-Si es niña quiero que se llame Sharotto. –dijo ella suspirando-

-¿Y si es niño?

-No lo he pensando, estoy convencida de que será una hermosa saiyajin. –dijo nuevamente Gine suspirando-

-Ya que tu escogiste el nombre de Raditz, yo escogeré el de este bebe. –respondió Bardock-

-Bien ¿Qué se te ocurre?

-Kakarotto. –dijo Bardock y ella lo miro atónita- Es el masculino del nombre que tu dijiste.

-Si lo sé, entonces ese será. –sonrió el mostraba más interés esta vez-

Así ambos padres continuaron su plática, Bardock insistía en que no quería una niña que no podría con su genio y que seguro la consentiría mucho Gine. También hablaron sobre Raditz, Gine le comentaba que había incrementado su poder y que tenía más control sobre las bolas de energías, Bardock escuchaba orgulloso, su hijo era digno de su estirpe, pero en cierta parte le molestaba que Minhos le hubiera hecho mejorar, a pesar de que Gine lo rechazo y que su hijo no lo viese más que como un tío, Bardock no podía evitar ponerse de mal humor, peor del que ya tenía cada vez que le veía cerca, para él seguía siendo su competencia, no más con recordar que ese imbécil era de elite y podría haber esposado a Gine si no fuera por sus colas.

-¡Bardock! –grito Gine-

-¿Qué? –dijo este distraído-

-Vete a dar un baño.. –el enarco la ceja-

-Está bien. –bufo- Pero sírveme más comida.

-Bien, lo hare. –sonrió Gine, estaba contenta de tener a su pareja de nuevo en casa-

Y aquí finalmente el capitulo, disculpen mi demora. He empezado mi penúltimo año de colegio a full xD Pero aun asi no me olvido de actualizar.

Mis agradecimientos a:

Reina Brassica espero terminar de animarte a que subas un fic seria muy lindo serte de ayuda y darte un empujoncito a hacerlo n.n

Celestia Carito gracias por comentar :D

Karito gracias por tus comentarios n.n

Diosa de la muerte gracias por comentar cada cap.

Saludos n.n


	29. La alegría no dura mucho

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 29:

-¡Raditz te he dicho que te bajes de ahí! –gritaba Gine furiosa, su pequeño se había vuelto mas revoltoso-

-Mi padre me dijo que haga lo que quiera… -exclamo este arriba de uno de los muebles-

-Ash… -suspiro- Ese Bardock. –lo miro molesta- ¡No iras a entrenar por una semana!

-Pero mamá…. –dijo bajándose-

-Es mi última palabra, ahora ve y date un baño o no comerás tampoco.

Al niño se le erizaron los pelos de la cola al escuchar el "no comerás tampoco" y sintió como su estomago le reclamaba. Sin objeción alguna se dirigió al baño. Gine suspiraba, agitada. Con ya 7 meses de embarazo se había vuelto menos tolerante con Raditz e incluso con su pareja. Por cualquier mínimo detalle estallaba en un arranque de furia o peor en un llanto imparable. Este embarazo le había pillado peor que el primero y encima para su fortuna era un niño y no una niña como esperaba, pero en fin amaría a ese pequeño como ama a su primogenito. Entonces recordó cuando se entero del sexo de su bebe.

_-Gine apúrate, no llegaremos a tu turno. –dijo Bardock desde afuera-_

_-Ya estoy, vamos. –dijo con una maya azul oscura-_

_Así la pareja se dirigió hacia el cuartel de medicina, en la zona de maternidad. La volvió a atender el mismo doctor que cuando fue. Gine se subió la parte de arriba de su maya dejando al descubierto su vientre y se recostó en una camilla, Bardock se poso a su lado, sentía curiosidad de ver al pequeño mocoso, en eso una gran pantalla se encendió mostrando claramente el interior del vientre de su hembra._

_-Aquí se ve su cabeza, tenemos su torso, manitas, pies y su colita. –dijo el doctor, Bardock inconscientemente sonrió- Es un varón, felicidades papas._

_Gine sonrió y apretó la mano de su pareja y este sonreía orgulloso. Luego de salir de ahí, Bardock por raro que suene le invito a cenar fuera de casa, Raditz se encontraba con Minhos esa tarde._

_-Este… ¿Gine? –dijo Bardock nervioso-_

_-¿Qué sucede? –dijo ella dejando de lado su comida-_

_-Debo agradecerte._

_-¿Por qué? _

_-Me has dado la familia que jamás he tenido. –ella sonrió- Niña tonta, gracias._

_-No es nada cariño. –este se sonrojo- _

Sonrió inconscientemente, Bardock era definitivamente el único en su vida y el que amaría en esta y mil vidas mas. Entonces sintió como una voz que inmediatamente reconoció, Bardock había llegado.

-¿Ya has preparado la comida?

-Sí, ahora la sirvo. –contesto esta- Tienes que hablar con Raditz.

-¿Por qué? –dijo este tomando asiento-

-No me obedece y no puedo estar con el pasando una rabieta a cada minuto, me hace mal. –exclamo Gine con sus ojos aguados-

-Hmp... –resignado al ver a su hembra- Sabes que no es lo mío, pero lo hare, no llores. –suspiro-

-Está bien. –dijo ella sonriente-

Bardock enarco una ceja, en cuanto el comento la llegada de su segundo hijo el general le pidió que estuviera presente en el embarazado de Gine ya que para fines del corriente año le encomendarían una misión bastante complicada y quizá no estuviera presente en su nacimiento. Aún no le había comentado eso a Gine, sabía que le molestaría, prefería decírselo un día antes de irse. Finalmente el joven guerrero salió de su baño y se sentó a la mesa junto a su padre y madre.

-Raditz. –dijo Bardock duramente-

-¿Qué? –dijo el niño distraído-

-Quiero que obedezcas a tu madre o empezaras a conocer lo que son castigos severos. –el niño le miro aterrado- No volveré a hablar contigo, te conviene obedecer.

Gine se sentía apenada, el niño no pidió disculpas como orgulloso saiyan que era pero afirmo obedecerle. Finalmente la pequeña familia se digno a almorzar. Raditz pronto tendría su escuadrón y estaba siendo entrenado con mas esfuerzo.

-1 mes más tarde-

-¡Mamá, corre vamos!

Gine con su gran vientre abultado, salió de la habitación. Hoy su hijo seria asignado a su primer equipo.

-Kakarotto hoy veras a tu hermano ser asignado a un escuadrón. –dijo Raditz hablándole al vientre de Gine- ¿Mamá algún día me dirás como haces para tener una incubadora dentro de ti?

-Eh sí, vamos, vamos. –pronuncio nerviosa-

-¿Mi padre está en el cuartel general?

-Sí Raditz.

Así madre e hijo emprendieron vuelo hacia el cuartel general. Al llegar había muchos padres y niños. Luego de buscar un momento encontraron a Bardock quien vestía su uniforme armadura nueva.

-Raditz eres el número 18. –informo su padre-

-Bueno… -dijo nervioso-

Raditz lucía una maya negra con una armadura negra y azul, nueva. Gine como era un evento de ceremonia también decidió sacar su vieja armadura, negra, morada y blanca juntamente con su maya negra. Recordó inconscientemente el día en que le toco a ella ser un número y finalmente ser tomada por un escuadrón. Conforme llaman número por número, se iban asignando un niño para cada nuevo escuadro, ya que los niños que ahora fueran equipo, lo serian hasta su muerte. Finalmente llego el numero 18.

-Joven Raditz, clase baja. Nivel de pelea 160 unidades. Agilidad y destreza B+

Bardock sonreía orgulloso para ser de clase baja tenía muy buenas cualidades. Gine solo aplaudía emocionada.

-Sera asignado al escuadrón E. –dijeron finalmente por un altavoz-

El niño sonriente se dirigió a dicho escuadrón encontrándose con 2 niñas y otros 2 niños. Se presentaron y finalmente entrenarían como escuadrón un año y recién comenzarían con su primera misión. Luego de presentar cada niño, la ceremonia termino. Raditz volvía a casa contento. Su padre, nuestro querido Bardock le había palmeado la espalda en símbolo de lo orgulloso que estaba de él. Gine preparo todo un banquete para su pequeño y luego de servir apareció Minhos uniéndose a dicho festejo aun cuando Bardock lo corrió. Tora y Fasha también aparecieron para felicitar a Bardock por su primogénito. Fasha cargaba un bebe en su espalda, fruto de Tora y ella. ¿Quién imaginaria que estos dos terminarían juntos? Gine sirvió a todos de su deliciosa comida, se sentía una gran calidez de hogar a pesar de la frialdad de cada uno y claramente su orgullo. Gine era la única blanda del grupo por así decirse. Lástima que no todo seria así por siempre.

-¿Y bien Bardock nos vamos mañana? –dijo Tora, Bardock se tenso había olvidado ese asunto-

-¿A dónde van? –dijo Gine-

-Tenemos una misión de larga duración en un planeta nivel F. –respondió Fasha-

-Nunca lo mencionaste. –respondió Gine mirando a su pareja-

-Lo olvide, nada más.

-¿No estarás para el nacimiento de Kakarotto? –dijo ella ofendida-

-No. –dijo este fríamente-

Gine solo suspiro y sintió un mareo, Minhos logro sujetarla para evitar que esta se callera al suelo. Bardock ni se inmuto, no quería mostrar que le afectaba el perderse el nacimiento de su segundo hijo. Le ordeno a Gine que se fuera a descansar, esta sin más obedeció, estaba dolida. Bardock maldecía en su interior, había olvidado mencionarle el tema a Gine, diablos. Tora se disculpo mirando a Bardock, jamás pensó que este no había abierto la boca.

Continuara….


	30. Kakarotto

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen al reconocido Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 30:

Amanecía en el planeta Vegetasei y Bardock se alistaba para irse.

-Gine… -la movió sutilmente- Ya me voy.

-Hmp… -pronuncio volteándose- Que te vaya bien.

-Gine yo…. –la miro afligido- Entiende no fui yo, la misión estaba asignada desde hace tiempo.

-¿Cómo? Jamás lo mencionaste. ¿Cómo pudiste? –dijo ella volteando enojada- Ve y cumple con tu deber, déjame sola como la otra vez idiota.

Se sintió dolido, ella tenía razón pero era su deber, su trabajo, su orgullo como saiyajin. Lamentaba dejarla de nuevo pero no tenia opción, debía cumplir con su misión. Sin más como puto beso la frente de Gine y se fue de la habitación, finalmente abandonando la casa. Gine lloraba en silencio, no quería tratarlo así pero era la segunda vez que Bardock le abandonaba en sus embarazos y eso le dolía.

-¿Madre, mi padre ya se fue? –dijo un adormilado Raditz apareciendo en el marco de su puerta-

-Sí, lo veremos hasta dentro de uno o dos meses. –dijo ella sin más- Vuelve a dormir, dentro de unas horas me acompañaras a hacer las compras y luego de almorzar iras a entrenar con tu equipo.

-Bueno mamá.

Así como Gine dijo, hiso todo lo que tenía que hacer. Se encontraba sola en casa y no dejaba de pensar en el pequeño que llevaba en su vientre, Kakarotto no era tan energético como su hermano apenas y se movía y eso le preocupaba. Entonces sin más empezó a tener contracciones "no puede ser, aun falta un mes" pensó mientras se erguía del dolor. Como pudo emprendió vuelo, nuevamente sola al cuartel de medicina. Al llegar fue atendida rápidamente.

-Señorita su parto se adelanto por la mala posición del bebe. Resista por favor. –dijo una enfermera llevándola hacia la sala de partos-

Gine jadeaba y sudaba. No recordaba que doliera tanto un parto natural. Al llegar a la sala de partos, le colocaron oxigeno y le conectaron a una máquina para medir sus pulsaciones. En eso Minhos preocupado junto con Raditz llegaron al cuartel, Minhos dejo a Raditz en la sala de espera e ingreso en donde estaba Gine.

-¿Qué le sucede? –dijo preocupado-

-Su parto se adelanto y no sabemos si ambos vivan.

-¿¡QUE!? –exclamo eufórico-

-¿Usted es su pareja? –el negó- Por favor infórmele a su pareja entonces.

El asintió y a regaña dientes le pidió a Raditz que se comunicara con su padre, el joven ansioso de usar su scouter lo hiso inmediatamente. 'Padre, mi madre está mal, va a nacer Kakarotto y capaz no sobrevivan ambos' dijo el niño claramente en un tono de confusión y sobre todo entristecido.

-Minhos quiero que mamá salga bien.

-Lo hará, tu madre es fuerte enano.

El niño sonrío, su tío de alguna forma había logrado calmar su acelerado corazón. Por su lado Bardock, se encontraba bajo los efectos del gas somnífero, pero despertó al recibir el mensaje. Su estado fue de shock y recordó lo que una vez le dijo Tora '¿Si Gine perdiera el bebe que pasaría? ¿Si nace el niño y muere Gine qué harías?', no podía pegar la vuelta, por más que quisiera, no podía ni debía. Gine era fuerte, su hembra era asombrosa ella podría y si perdían a Kakarotto no le interesaba cualquier cosa menos perder a Gine.

-Doctor viene el bebe. –dijo una enfermera-

-Si enfermera, controle la pulsación de la madre no los perderemos.

Gine había perdido el conocimiento, oía a lo lejos lo que hablaban los que la estaban asistiendo pero de repente oyó algo que la hiso estremecer, un llanto, un hermoso llanto nada más ni nada menos que de su hijo. "Kakarotto…"

-Las pulsaciones van en descenso, la perdemos. –dijo asustada la enfermera-

-No la dejen ir. ¡Reanimen!

Al otro día Gine despertó, asustada.

-¿Dónde esta Kakarotto? –dijo mirando a la enfermera-

-En una incubadora, lo siento.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Nació con un poder muy bajo y sobre todo muy débil. –dijo esta antes de irse-

A Gine se le nublo la vista. Maldición, su hijo no se merecía eso. En eso vio a su hijo mayor ingresar en la sala.

-Mamá estas bien. –dijo abrazándola sutilmente- Kakarotto es muy débil madre, lo vi hace un rato en esa incubadora que dijiste. Su nivel de poder es de 2.

Gine abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ¿2? Era más que un guerrero de clase baja, ni siquiera había una clase para los niños que nacían con un poder más bajo de 20. Contuvo sus ganas de llorar, quizá Bardock no quisiera a su hijo, quizá lo rechazaría.

-Pronto se hará fuerte como tú. –pero en eso entro Minhos-

-Lo enviaran a un planeta con habitantes de muy bajo poder, cosa de que se le haga fácil purgarlo para Lord Freezer. -Gine quedo aun mas impactada había olvidado eso, demonios.

Bardock se encontraba descansando de la reciente lucha.

-Oye Bardock fue mucho el entusiasmo que tuvimos al destruir este lugar y solo para celebrar el nacimiento de tu hijo. –dijo Tora-

-¿Qué lo hice para celebrar el nacimiento de mi hijo? –dijo con desprecio- Ya deja de decir estupideces.

-Ya acabamos con lo seres odiosos de este planeta. ¿Por qué no vas al planeta Vegetasei para ver como sigue tu hijo? –pregunto Fasha sonriente-

-No tengo por qué ir a ver a un guerrero que casi mata a su madre. No soy un retrasado mental como para ir. –dijo molesto- A lo que me refiero es que no me interesa.

-Ya veo. –dijo Fasha-

Así el escuadrón liderado por Bardock continuo hablando.

Gine se encontraba tratando de impedir de todas las maneras posibles que enviaran a su hijo menor de inmediato a un planeta. Finalmente gracias a que figura como la hija 'adoptiva' del general de Elite, consiguió que dejaran a su hijo unos meses más. Quizá cuando Bardock volviera, vería como reaccionara ante el bajo poder de Kakarotto. Aunque a ella eso no le interesaba le amaba desde el momento en que lo escucho llorar. Sonrió mirándole por una ventana, no le permitían entrar donde se encontraba su hijo, debido a que este estaba en una incubadora.

Eh aquí el cap. Espero les haya gustado, modifique un poco lo que dice Bardock cuando habla con sus compañeros, debido a que no encajaba con la historia. Lamento el spoiler de la película del padre de Goku. Bueno eso, bienvenidos sus reviews :D


	31. Bardock vuelve

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 31:

-1 mes después-

-Bardock ¿no estás ansioso? –dijo burlesco Borgos- Hoy volvemos a Vegetasei.

-¿Eres estúpido? –gruño el nombrado- No tengo por que estarlo.

En eso todo el equipo comandado por Bardock se subió sobre sus naves y finalmente tomaron rumbo a casa.

-Gine vamos tienes que cocinarle a Raditz, luego de eso vienes a ver a Kakarotto de nuevo. –decía Minhos a punto de perder la paciencia, hacia un mes Gine venia todos los días a ver a su segundo hijo-

-Bien pero luego me vuelvo. –dijo ella resignada-

Emprendieron rumbo a casa, Gine no sabía nada de Bardock. "No fue capaz de preocuparse por mí, es un imbécil" se decía mentalmente cada vez que lo recordaba. Finalmente llego a casa y vio a su primogénito.

-Madre. –dijo el niño contento- Mi estomago ruge. –pronuncio avergonzado-

-Oh mi niño, ahorita te hago algo. –sonrió ella-

El sonrió satisfecho junto con su estomago luego de haber devorado lo que su madre le preparo. Después de tanto tiempo, se sintió con valentía para preguntar sobre su hermano. Solo le vio cuando nació y luego nunca más.

-¿Madre? –esta le miro-

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cómo está Kakarotto?

-Sigue en la incubadora. –dijo ella triste- Pero logre hacer que se quede aquí hasta que yo quiera mandarlo a otro planeta. –suspiro-

-¿Por qué te pone así hablar de mi hermano? –dijo el viendo la mirada triste de la hembra-

-Porque temo que para tu padre, Kakarotto será una vergüenza. -dijo sin saber que no se equivocaba-

El niño abrió los ojos, su padre podía ser muy frio e incluso egoísta a veces. De tan solo imaginar a su hermano siendo rechazado por su padre, un extraño sentimiento de angustia le invadió. El no podía vivir siendo ignorado por su padre y tampoco quería eso para su hermano, por más cursi que suene. Gine miro enternecía a su hijo, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué piensas cariño? –dijo ella viéndolo-

-Si mi hermano es muy débil, ¿puedo entrenarlo para que papá lo quiera? –dijo este algo sonrojado-

Gine sonrió, a pesar del duro carácter de Raditz noto que en el existía esa bondad característica de ella. Lo abrazo y el niño se tenso ante este gesto.

-Claro que podrás. –dijo ella conteniendo las lagrimas-

Raditz sonrió con superioridad, ya se imaginaba entrenando a Kakarotto. Gine se despidió de su niño y fue a ver a su pequeño. Pero antes de que ella llegara, alguien había visitado a Kakarotto. Bardock acababa de salir de tanques de curaciones apenas y estuvo 15 minutos. En eso sintió un llanto ensordecedor.

-¿Quién llora? –dijo este algo irritado-

-Tu hijo Bardock, hemos de decir que ha sacado fuertes pulmones. –rio el doctor-

-¿M-mi hijo? ¿Qué hace aun aquí? –dijo este gruñendo-

-Nació muy débil y aun no ha recibido su alta y dudo que la reciba. –dijo el médico- Por favor pasa a verle.

Bardock solo asintió, termino de colocarse sus muñequeras y salió de ahí directo hacia donde mantenían los niños en incubadoras. Al llegar lo busco con la mirada, allí estaba "Kakarotto" sonrió con arrogancia el niño llevaba definitivamente el nombre que él había escogido. No puedo controlarse y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo su scouter evaluando el poder de su hijo.

-¿¡4!? –pronuncio molesto- ¡Es una vergüenza!

Una enfermera corrió hacia donde se encontraba el capitán de clase baja por sus gritos.

-¿Señor se encuentra todo bien?

-¿Por qué no han mandado a esta escoria a un planeta a hacer algo útil? –dijo claramente furioso pero entonces su scouter le alerto que había una presencia que subía y bajaba descontrolada-mente su poder-

-¿Así llamas a tu propio hijo idiota? –dijo Gine apareciendo, la enfermera desapareció de la escena incomodada- ¡Escoria serás tu, que no te has preocupado!

-¡Gine entiende no tiene remedio! –dijo este, su hembra subía de 1.000 a 3.000 unidades controlada claramente por la cólera que sentía-

-¡El no se irá! –grito ella- ¡Lo mantendré a mi lado! –gruño- Si quieres ser parte de esto bien, si tu respuesta sera no mueve tu estúpido trasero de mi vista.

Bardock quedo atónito, ella era una madre con todas las letras pero eso no le interesaba a él, seria la burla del planeta con un niño de ese nivel. Miro a Gine, si las miradas mataran él estaría muerto, necesitaba tomar un baño, sin pensarlo se fue de ahí en dirección a su casa, encontrándose con nada mas y nada mas que Raditz.

-¡Padre! –dijo este contento, este solo lo miro- ¿C-conociste a mi hermano?

-No es tu hermano, esa basura es solo una vergüenza. –dijo este enfadado-

-¿Padre no lo quieres? –dijo el niño con cierto nerviosismo-

-¡No! –grito este-

-Pues yo lo entrenare para que sea fuerte.

-No, ese niño que llamas tu hermano, casi mata a tu madre y es un débil. ¿Qué hubieras hecho sin tu madre? ¡Contesta! –al niño le temblaban los labios, jamás vio a su padre tan enfadado-

-Pa-padre… -dijo con miedo-

Bardock le ignoro y se dirigió al baño, cargaba mucha tensión. Estuvo una hora aseándose y cuando salió se encontró con Gine.

-¿Qué es todo eso que le has dicho a Raditz? –dijo con un tono frio que el desconoció-

-Solo la verdad.

-Bardock me iré con Kakarotto y si Raditz quiere me lo llevare también. –este se sintió estremecer, no creía lo que decía su hembra- No voy a permitir que sigas con estas estupideces.

-¡Gine el es una vergüenza!

-Mi nivel de pelea fue de 20 justos. –dijo Gine-Y no por eso para mis padres fui una vergüenza. Empacare mis cosas y me iré.

Bardock se tenso, sintió miedo. La detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Gine podemos salir adelante sin él, cuando vuelva de mas grande será distinto. –intento convencerla-

-Bardock sin Kakarotto no me tendrás a mí. Te interesa más tu estatus social que tu propia sangre. El que da vergüenza eres tú. –dijo ella soltándose- Con permiso.

Bardock se perdió en sus pensamientos, ¿iba a perder a Gine?. No, no soportaría tal cosa, se mataría, estaba acostumbrado a ella, a sus gritos, reproches, comidas, escenas, demás, todo era Gine. Extrañamente no podía ni imaginarse sin ella, mierda la hembra se había colado hasta lo mas profundo de su ser y no, no podía perderla.

-Gine…. –susurro- Esta bien, lo aceptare. -dijo resignado, n se atrevía a perder lo único valioso que tenia, su familia.

Continuara :3


	32. Familia unida

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 32:

Gine paro al oír esas palabras. Volteo sonriente a su pareja y corrió a abrazarle. Bardock solo suspiro.

-No sé cómo le harás para que lo dejen aquí, recuerda que para poder permanecer en Vegetasei debe sobrepasar las 20 unidades de poder y el apenas tiene 4, Raditz nació con 33 por ello puedo quedarse.

-Pues no sé pero no mandaran a mi hijo a otro planeta sin mi consentimiento si no con gusta me transformare en Ozaru. –dijo Gine sonriendo siniestramente- Además creo que con ayuda del general puedo mantenerlo con nosotros.

\- Como digas. Cocina algo, tengo hambre. –dijo este suspirando-

Gine sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararle algo a su pareja. Bardock mientras pensaba como podía evitar la vergüenza de su segundo hijo pero algo le dijo que no le debía importar, después de todo seguiría siendo el capitán de su equipo y no dejaría de ser el mejor de su clase.

-¿Y Raditz? –dijo este buscando a su primogénito con la mirada-

-Minhos pasó a buscarlo. –respondió ella sin más, sin darse cuenta que el macho había tensado la mandíbula-

-¡Pues yo ya estoy aquí para entrenar a MI hijo! ¡Ese imbécil no tiene por qué seguirlo entrenando! –dijo molesto, Gine solo rio-

-Ah Bardock juraría que le tienes celos. –dijo ella-

-¡Claro que no! Solo me molesta su presencia. -pronuncio entre dientes-

-Ujum lo que digas cariño. –rio una vez más- Toma, come.

Bardock gruño, aunque no lo admitiera Gine, su hembra lo podía. Ese carácter tan digno de ella lo hacía caer ante lo que ella quisiese, por eso la amaba muy en el fondo del corazón de piedra de nuestro querido Bardock, amaba a Gine porque era simplemente ella, única y diferente a cualquier otro ser en el universo y además era SU Gine.

-Después de algunos meses-

-¡Bardock quieren mandar a Kakarotto a otro planeta! –entro Gine entrando corriendo a su casa arrasando con su pareja-

-¿Qué? –dijo este levantándose el silon- Pero sin nuestro consentimiento no es posible.

-Por favor haz algo, no quiero que mi niño se valla. –sollozo Gine y a Bardock se le encogió el corazón-

-Gine nos traeremos a Kakarotto a la casa. –dijo firme- Y para fingir que fue enviado a otro planeta, enviaremos una nave vacía hacia algún lugar. -

-¿Qué? –dijo ella sin entender-

\- Lo tomaremos, es nuestro hijo. Y junto con el traeremos la incubadora. –dijo este sonriendo siniestramente-

Gine sonrió, tal vez eso estuviera mal pero no permitiría que se llevaran a su hijo. Esa misma noche Bardock fue a por el bebe, trayéndolo a casa con la incubadora y lo demás. Conectaron dicha maquina en la casa y cumplió lanzando una nave vacía al espacio. Gine sonrió al ver en casa a su segundo hijo. Como sobraba una habitación en la casa, lo ubicaron ahí.

-Mi pequeño Kakarotto…. –susurro colocando una mano sobre la incubadora- ¿Es igual a ti ves?

-Sí. –dijo Bardock algo raro, no creía lo que había hecho por su hijo y sobre todo por su hembra-

-Es un mini Bardock, pero esperemos tenga mejor carácter. –rio Gine- Además de que se ve mucho más lindo.

-¿Estás diciendo que yo, tu pareja soy feo? –gruño-

-Oh no cariño. –rio- Por cierto posiblemente consiga trabajar como cortadora de carne.

-Oh valla eso bueno. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- No es necesario que trabajes, mientras yo pueda luchar todo estará bien.

-Lo sé pero quiero hacer algo. –el solo asintió, Gine era terca cuando quería-

Sin más luego de un rato todos en la casa se fueron a dormir, Raditz antes de acostarse entro en la habitación de su hermano.

-Hola Kakarotto, soy yo tu hermano. –dijo el niño cruzándose de brazos ante la incubadora- Esperare hasta que salgas y te entrenare, serás muy fuerte pero no tanto como papá y yo. –rio- Bueno eso, buenas noches.

Al otro día, Gine que acababa de salir del baño, corrió a abrir la puerta. Al abrirla se llevo una sorpresa…

-Ge-general… -dijo ella sorprendida-

-Gine. –dijo el con un tono firme y serio- ¿Por qué te trajiste al mocoso?

-Es m-mi hijo señor y no iba a permitir que lo mandaran a otro planeta pasando sobre mi autoridad como su madre y de Bardock como padre.

-¿Sabes que todos saben que el niño esta aquí? –dijo este enarcando la ceja- Esto podría constarle caro a tu familia.

-Por favor general. M-mis padres no me dejaron ir. –dijo ella con sus ojos lagrimosos- Si Kakarotto es enviado a otro planeta iré tras él.

-Error, te crie con esa mentira. La realidad es que si te enviaron a otro planeta. –dijo este tragando saliva- No lo recuerdas ya que volviste con tres años y todo continuo como si nada.

-¿Qué? ¡Miente! ¡Mis padres no eran así! -negó-

-Tus padres querían una guerrera fuerte, ya que tu hermana en vez de incrementar sus poderes en una pelea, los disminuía. Y tu acabaste con su vida fácilmente. –dijo este nostálgico- Luego de la muerte de tus padres, decidí hacerte más fuerte pero no enviándote a purgar planetas. Te inscribí en el cuartel de preparación de soldados. –miro a la hembra ante el- Lamento habértelo ocultado.

-¡No me interesa! ¡No dejare ir a mi hijo! No hasta que tenga la edad suficiente y tenga un equipo y demás. –dijo al borde del llanto-

Bardock sorprendido por los gritos de su pareja, decidió asomarse a ver que sucedía, vio al general y sobre todo vio a Gine, con sus ojos cristalizados y claramente una mueca de decepción y temor. Sintió que debía protegerá y se acerco abrazándola por detrás.

-General. –Asintió- ¿Qué sucede?

-Intenta convencerme de enviar a Kakarotto a purgar un planeta apenas siendo un bebe. –pronuncio ella entre dientes-

-Lo siento general. –dijo el macho mirando al nombrado- Pero hemos decidido y Kakarotto crecerá aquí.

-Supongo debo hacer todo el papeleo necesario. –dijo el general rindiéndose- Hablaremos en otro momento, con permiso. –respondió retirándose-

Gine suspiro aliviada y finalmente dejo salir aquellas lágrimas que tenia acumuladas. Bardock no comprendía el porqué de su llanto pero protectoramente la abrazo atrayéndola más a él.

-¿Por qué lloras? –dijo animándose a preguntar-

-Ya he purgado un planeta, de bebe. –dijo ella mirándolo fijamente- He matado sin conciencia alguna.

-Pensé que tu primera vez fue cuando purgamos Furgor. –dijo este desorientado-

-Yo también pensé eso… -sollozo- No recuerdo nada antes de mis tres años, era muy pequeña. –suspiro- Hubiera preferido no saber eso.

-Ya Gine, es normal en nosotros ese tipo de cosas. Somos saiyajines no podemos ir en contra de nuestro instinto. –dijo este- Iré a entrenar con Raditz, volvemos al rato. –dijo este besándole la frente-

Gine asintió. Le haría bien estar un momento sola, fue a ver a Kakarotto y sonrió, su niño se quedaría con ella, finalmente había logrado lo que quería. Mientras observaba al mini Bardock ante ella, recordó las misiones con su pareja, las veces que la salvo y protegió y finalmente como se dio la relación entre ellos.

Lamento mi demora D: no me maten (v_v) En fin aquí el cap. Y espero sus comentarios :3 Saludoss


	33. La felicidad no es para siempre

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen al reconocido Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 33:

-1 año después-

-¡Raditz! –grito Gine-

-¡Voy mamá! –respondió el niño entrando a su casa-

Ella lo miro, su pequeño había crecido. Estaba con uno de los niños de su escuadrón cuando su madre le llamo a comer. El entro alegre a probar el delicioso plato que su madre había servido sobre la mesa.

-¿Mi padre no viene a almorzar?

-No mi niño, tiene algunos asuntos pendientes. –dijo ella sonriéndole-

-Oh bueno. –se encogió de hombros- Mamá he visto que Kakarotto ha aumentado de tamaño.

-¿Así cariño? –dijo ella sonriente, Raditz quería a su hermano-

-Si ahora se ve con un cuerpo mas formado, no tan gordito como cuando lo trajimos. Además de que su cola ha crecido. –dijo el enumerando-

-Oh valla, has notado cada detalle. –rio- Come cariño. –sonrió ella orgullosa-

Bardock por su lado estaba entrenando con su equipo aunque faltaba Fasha que se encontraba con su hijo en estos momentos.

-Bardock ¿sabes cuándo tendremos otra misión? –pregunto Shugesh-

-Hasta ahora ninguna, además de que apenas ayer volvimos. –rio el superior-

-Además que los que tenemos familia preferimos quedarnos. –dijo Tora sonriente-

-Eso sonó cursi. –rio Borgos-

Así los cuatro machos pasaban el rato, aunque antes de eso Bardock había asentado a Kakarotto en el registro de habitantes de Vegetasei. Gine sonrió al saber que su pareja solo había decidido tal cosa, Bardock había cambiado mucho y le encantaba como era, aunque mantenía su rigidez, frialdad y sobre todo autoridad algunas veces. Gine no sabía nada de Minhos desde hace un año, se fue a una misión algo larga a decir verdad y desde entonces no supieron de él. Supo que tenía una pareja pero de ahí en más, nada. Era como si él se fuera de misión y desapareciera temporalmente.

-¿Madre cuanto falta para que Kakarotto pueda salir de la incubadora?

-Dos años hijo, cuando tenga tres y comprenda un poco las cosas, lo sacaremos.

-¿Desde entonces lo podre entrenar y papá lo querrá? –dijo él con un brillo en sus ojos-

-Tu padre ya lo quiere aunque no lo admita pero si lo podrás entrenar. –sonrió enternecida-

-Bueno mamá. Mañana me iré de misión. –dijo el emocionado-

-¿Así? ¿Qué harás cariño? –dijo ella viendo la emoción en sus ojos-

-Pues primero haremos un reconocimiento del perímetro del planeta número siete de los alrededores y si vemos algunos seres desconocidos pues eliminarlos.

-Oh que bueno. Recuerda hacer cada cosa con sabiduría y bondad cariño. No eres un asesino a sangre fría y tampoco quiero que lo seas, si matas que sea porque es tu deber pero no porque es un placer. –el asintió-

-¿Tu purgabas así madre? –ella negó-

-Tu padre me ayudaba a purgar ya que no me animaba a eliminar a ningún enemigo. –dijo ella recordando-

-Oh valla. Bueno pero te hare caso. ¿Papá mata a sangre fría? –dijo el cuestionando-

-No cariño, tu padre mata por que es su trabajo y además lleva mucho tiempo en ello entonces es como una costumbre.

-Entiendo. –sonrió el pequeño- ¿Kakarotto podrá purgar también?

-Sí supongo que sí. ¿Por qué?

-Solo pregunto. Madre iré a ver a mis demás compañeros, gracias por la comida. –dijo antes de retirarse.

Raditz ya tenía 6 años, era todo un pequeño hombrecito y hacía sentir a sus padres orgullosos. Gine sonrió al ver como este se iba. Recogió los trastos y se fue a ver a su querido Kakarotto, había crecido y se notaba más su parecido con Bardock. "Son como dos gotas de agua" pensó ella sonriente. El pequeño se movió un poco y ella sonrió aun mas, "Te cuidare de todo pequeño mío" dijo conmocionada. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba así, pero repente sintió dos fuertes brazos tomarla por la cintura.

-Ya llegue. –dijo este en su oído-

-¿Qué hora es?

-4 de la tarde. ¿Por qué? -dijo este sin saber-

-Oh valla llevo dos horas con Kakarotto –rio Gine- ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-Por favor. –dijo este-

Gine beso su mejilla y fue a recalentar el almuerzo y le acompaño mientras su pareja devoraba el contenido del plato. Conversaron y rieron, mas ella que Bardock que solo sonreía de vez en cuando. Algo le inquietaba.

-¿Sucede algo? –dijo ella viendo la intranquilidad de el-

-Hace un año nació Kakarotto. –pronuncio-

-Si lo sé. ¿Qué tiene eso cariño? –dijo sin entender-

-No sé qué hubiera pasado si tu no hubieras sobrevivido Gine.

-Pero te hubieras quedado con Raditz y Kakarotto, eso no sería tan malo después de todo. –sonrió ella-

-No, hubiera odiado a Kakarotto por ello... –dijo estén algo resentido- Y mi molestia con él fue por eso. No quería aceptarlo, además de que era un debilucho. –admitió con amargura-

\- Es lo más bello que me has dicho desde que nos conocimos. –sonrió ella y le abrazo- Es lo que mejor que me paso capitán. –dijo con en broma-

El rio, Gine simplemente fue lo que nunca espero y un día apareció para mejor su vida. En eso Raditz entro.

-Padre… -sonrió- He aumentado mi poder. –dijo con arrogancia-

-Que bien. –dijo Bardock-

-Mañana tengo mi primera misión. –admitió- Es al planeta siete de los alrededores.

-Pues ve por ello hijo. –sonrió Bardock de lado y Raditz inflo su pecho, su padre estaba orgulloso-

Pero no iba a ser un buen día, Minhos llego a casa con malas noticias.

-¡Gine! –golpeo la puerta-

-¿Qué quiere ese imbécil? –gruño Bardock-

-Ya Bardock. –sonrió ella abriendo la puerta- Minhos tanto tiempo.

-Gine traigo malas noticias.

-¿Q-qué sucede? -se preocupo-

-Exigen que Kakarotto sea mandado a otro planeta.

-¿¡Qué!? –exclamaron todos los presentes-

\- Lo que escuchan. –dijo este- Acabo de regresar de mi misión y al figurar como tu hermano me han pedido informarte de ello. –pronuncio con amargura-

-Yo… no permitiré que eso pase. –dijo conteniendo sus lagrimas-

-Sabes que robaste al niño de la base además de que mi padre haya hecho el papeleo necesario, la bronca está intacta. Y si no lo envías tu vendrá a por él.

-¡Ya ha pasado un año! ¡Deberían haberlo olvidado! ¡Dejarnos en paz!

-Gine… -dijo Bardock-

-¡No! ¡Déjame! –grito-

-Espera déjame terminar. –dijo Minhos- Sabia que esta seria tu reacción, estoy trabajando en un prototipo capaz de ocultar el poder y la ubicación de nosotros o cualquier ser. –dijo más tranquilo-

-Prosigue Minhos. Habla. –dijo ella molesta-

-Puedo probarlo con Kakarotto.

-Y re usar el método de enviar una nave vacía hacia cualquier lugar del espacio. –ideo Bardock, Minhos asintió-

-Bien hagamos eso… -dijo nostálgica- Cualquier cosa que sea necesaria. –respondió Gine- Kakarotto se quedara con nosotros.

¿Qué pasara? Continuara…


	34. La familia se separa temporalmente

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 34:

-Si hacemos eso, posiblemente en dos años más verifiquen si el planeta ha sido purgado. –dijo Minhos-

-Pero si deciden hacerlo antes, podríamos buscar la manera de que quizá Raditz valla a purgarlo o no lo sé. –hablo Bardock-

-Puede ser. Hablare con mi padre para hallar la manera de encubrir esto. –respondió Minhos-

Gine sonrió, raramente Minhos y Bardock estaban de acuerdo en algo. Lo que restaba del día lo pasaron ideando la manera de hacer quedar a Kakarotto en Vegetasei y ese mismo día pusieron en marcha el plan. Bardock fue a conseguir una nave, Minhos a hablar con su padre para arreglar que Raditz fuera de misión hacia el planeta el cual supuestamente enviarían a Kakarotto, Gine solo quedo en casa alarmada, sintió que golpeaban la puerta.

-Gine somos nosotros. –dijo Bardock-

Ella abrió y vio la nave. "Aquí vamos" se dijo mientras seleccionaba un planeta bastante lejano.

-Listo, la nave se dirigirá a Sotah, está bastante lejos, el viaje hasta haya es de medio año y el planeta es de bajo nivel, solo tiene muchos minerales. –dijo sonriente-

-Es perfecto. –pronuncio Minhos-

-¿Hablaste con tu padre? –pregunto Bardock-

-Sí. Dijo que está bien, que consentirá una vez más en esto a Gine. –se encogió de hombros-

-¡Bien! –exclamo Gine sonriente-

Una vez todo hecho, la nave fue enviada al espacio y Minhos informo en el cuartel general sobre la retirada de Kakarotto del planeta. Afortunadamente todo marcho bien, Raditz sería enviado dentro de unos días hacia dicho planeta a purgarlo con su equipo.

-Días después-

-Mamá ya me voy. –dijo Raditz apareciendo con una nueva armadura reluciente-

-Ah que bello te ves con ese uniforme nuevo mi niño. –dijo Gine sonriente mientras lo abrazaba-

-Ya mamá –río- Nos veremos en un año.

-Cuídate ¿vale? Y se bueno dirigiendo a tu equipo. –dijo ella besando su frente-

-Gracias mamá, lo hare. Adiós. –se despidió Raditz-

Gine miro sonriente como su hijo salía de casa. Raditz era un buen saiyajin, estaba orgullosa de él. Afuera de casa Bardock esperaba a su hijo, ya que ese mismo día el también se iba a purgar. Ambos se habían despedido de la mujer de su vida, asique sin más emprendieron camino a la zona de despegue. Bardock estaría fuera por dos años y medio, casi tres. Raditz afortunadamente en un año volvería, pero luego de eso comenzaría a salir a purgar más seguido. Al llegar a donde las naves, padre e hijo se despidieron, no se verían en largo tiempo. Bardock observo detenidamente a su hijo, cuando lo volviera a ver Raditz tendría casi 8 años. Finalmente palmeo la espalda de su hijo y en silencio le deseo suerte, luego de ello cada uno camino hacia su nave. Raditz subió primero a su nave, ya que Bardock quería verle partir antes de irse, su primogénito era su orgullo. Una vez dentro de la nave Raditz y su escuadrón salieron disparados hacia el cielo, tomando rumbo hacia su misión, Bardock sonrió de lado, Raditz estaba mucho más entusiasmado en esto porque sabía que era por su hermano menor. Entonces fue el turno de partir de Bardock, este miro hacia atrás pensando que dejaba a su hembra y no por un corto plazo de tiempo, si no por dos años, demonios iba a extrañarla como no imaginaba. Cada vez que volvía de una misión le costaba volver a irse por un único motivo llamado Gine.

-¿Nos vamos Bardock? –dijo Tora riendo-

-¿Cuál es el motivo de tu risa? –dijo este arqueando la ceja-

-Ver cómo has cambiado amigo. Es increíble pero créeme no es un mal cambio. –le palmeo la espalda- Vámonos así demoras menos en volver con tu amada. –rio-

-Equipo ya oyeron, vámonos. –dijo Bardock- Y tu Tora mejor cállate. –rio-

Finalmente el escuadrón de Bardock se monto en sus naves y despegaron rumbo hacia su misión. Bardock fue el último en caer bajo los efectos del gas somnífero, debido a que quiso ver su planeta donde dejaba atrás a su hembra y segundo hijo, observo con paciencia hasta que Vegetasei se veía como una simple estrella. Entonces finalmente callo dormido.

-Medio año después-

Raditz acababa de llegar al famoso planeta que supuestamente su hermano purgaría. Sonrió de lado al ver la riqueza en materiales que contenía pero miro con desagrado a los habitantes con apenas un miserable poder de 15 unidades.

-Raditz… -el nombrado volteo- ¿Hacemos un reconocimiento del lugar? –dijo Forkus, un compañero de equipo-

-Seguro, será lo mejor.

-Ahinara, Kaito haremos un reconocimiento de lugar estense atentos. –aviso Forkus-

Cada uno activo su scouter y emprendieron vuelo, Raditz comandaba el pequeño escuadrón, estaba formado por Forkus, Ahinara la única hembra del grupo y Kaito, sabían que solo debían exterminar a los habitantes del planeta y esperar a que alguno de los soldados de Lord Freezer a explotar sus minerales. Luego de terminar de merodear el lugar, los pequeños saiyajines se sentaron cerca de donde habían aterrizado sus naves.

-Oye Raditz. –dijo Ahinara-

-¿Qué quieres? –respondió, tenía el digno carácter de su padre-

-¿Tu hermano se llama Kakarotto? –pregunto Ahinara tímidamente-

-Sí. –dijo este molesto- ¿Y eso qué?

-Solo queríamos saber. –hablo Forkus- Ninguno se animaba a preguntar.

-Bien si eso es todo no me molesten. –contesto molesto Raditz-

Dicho eso se recostó en su nave, molesto recordó el porque su padre había querido rechazar a Kakarotto, suerte que su madre logro hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Extrañamente a él no le avergonzaba en absoluto, sabía que algún día se sentiría orgulloso de decir que él fue quien entreno a su hermano menor. Sin darse cuenta el pequeño capitán quedo dormido, los demás despreocupadamente hicieron lo mismo. Al otro día comenzarían comenzaría a eliminar a los habitantes del dichoso planeta.

Por otro lado Bardock, continuaba de viaje, le faltaban seis meses más hasta llegar a destino. Grandes cosas surgirían…. Continuara.

PERDONENME D: Ni se cuanto tiempo llevo sin actualizar discúlpenme no he tenido tiempo y mi internet anduvo fallando, casi muero por eso xD Pero ya volví y prometo actualizar más seguido, se acerca el final prepárense. Kisses : 


	35. Raditz vuelve y Bardock llega

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen al reconocido Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 35:

Raditz al dormirse se despertó al otro día alarmado, por suerte nadie los había ubicado, se prepararon antes de luchar. Luego de un rato decidieron ir en busca de los habitantes y cumplir con la misión. Le daba cierto temor matar, pero los habitantes habían atacado primero y el debía sobrevivir asique decidió defenderse. Uno, dos, tres…. Diez, quince y continuaba purgando. Recordó las palabras de su madre y mato con orgullo y dignidad. No mataba a sangre fría pero debía defenderse y cumplir la dichosa misión. Estuvieron 5 horas luchando sin parar, finalmente habían acabado con todos y podían orgullosamente dirigirse de vuelta a su hogar. Volaron hacia sus naves, agotados todos se subieron y tomaron rumbo a Vegetasei y en medio año más tarde llegaron.

-Buen trabajo niños. –dijo un saiyan apareciendo a inspeccionar sus naves- Dejen sus armaduras y si están dañados diríjanse a la sala de medicina, allí los pondrán en el tanque de recuperación si lo necesitan. –todos asintieron-

Por otro lado Bardock había finalmente llegado al planeta que debía purgar. Estiro sus adormecidas extremidades, un año durmiendo no era bueno para un guerrero que estaba acostumbrado a vivir en movimiento.

-Demonios, mis piernas están adormecidas. –gruño Fasha-

-Cariño no me digas que has dormido con las piernas cruzadas. –se burlo Tora-

-Hmp. ¿Y eso qué? –lo miro fulminante-

-Te adormece más pues. –sonrió de lado-

-Bardock hagamos algo de inmediato necesito estirar mis músculos. –dijo Shugesh-

-Bien, vamos. Hagamos un reconocimiento del perímetro de esto.

Así el escuadrón liderado por Bardock se puso en movimiento, recorrieron cada rincón del planeta y estudiaron las características de los habitantes, al parecer tenia la misma ventaja de poder transformarse ya que poseían una cola pero a diferencia de las de los saiyajines estas eran blancas.

-Parece que si combatimos será parejo. –opino Borgos-

-Puede ser, aunque aún no sabemos cuando ellos se transforman. –hablo Fasha- Quizá también dependan de algo como la luna o puede que se transformen cuando quieran.

-Tienes razón. –hablo Tora-

Bardock a todo esto se mantenía a un margen de la conversación, no se había dado cuenta pero al llegar el al planeta quería decir que Raditz ya debía estar de vuelta en Vegetasei, valla había pasado un año ya desde que partió de su hogar, suspiro. Luego de unos minutos volvieron donde las naves y decidieron comer algo, aunque en lenguaje saiyan queda mejor devorar. Sus apetitos estaban intactos y comieron más de lo normal, luego de ello prepararon todo para combatir, no dormirían después de todo habían pasado un año inactivos y eso les era más que suficiente. Luego de haberse preparado, se dividieron en dos grupos uno de tres y el otro de dos. Solo tenían una semana para acabar con la misión.

-Veamos qué grupo gana. –dijo Fasha alejándose con Tora-

-Seremos nosotros sin duda. –respondió Borgos-

Bardock sonrió de lado, era hora de entrar en acción. El planeta era enorme y como era de sabido los habitantes contaban con la habilidad de transformarse en grandes monstruos feos y olorosos, eran lentos pero a pesar de ello podían transformarse cuando quisieran a diferencia de los saiyajines que debían contar con la presencia de una luna. Como pudieron combatieron ambos grupos por separado y cuando acabaron con los habitantes de las zonas que atacaron volvieron donde las naves.

-¿Qué tal les fue? –pregunto Shugesh a la pareja del equipo-

-Nada mal, solo que tuvimos ciertas desventajas estos inútiles utilizan la transformación a gusto. –-respondió Tora-

-Lo notamos. –se burlo Borgos- De todas maneras logramos vencerlos y eso es lo importante. –todos asintieron concordando con el-

Hicieron un poco de tiempo antes de buscar más alimentos y dormir una pequeña siesta, el combate los había cansado y dentro de unas cinco horas irían hacia otros sectores a combatir.

Yendo donde Gine, se encontraba muy feliz con el regreso de su primogénito y sobre todo que Kakarotto apenas hacia unos días había cumplidos dos años. Miro a Raditz, estaba más alto, ya le llegaba a su hombro y tenía una larga cabellera, igual a la que ella tuvo alguna vez y tenía ese ceño molesto y serio heredado claramente de Bardock.

-Mamá cada vez se parece más a mi padre. –dijo Raditz contemplándolo-

-La verdad que sí. –rio Gine- Cuéntame sobre la misión.

-Pues no fue nada de otro mundo, nos agotamos con el combate y apenas se nos autorizo decidimos volver. –sonrió orgulloso el niño-

-Que bien cariño. –ella lo abrazo- Ven que te prepare un rico plato de comida.

-¡Sí! –exclamo contento el pequeño-

En un año su hijo había cambiado demasiado y eso se notaba a simple vista, con siete años Raditz era un digno saiyan serio y firme. El entrenamiento que Minhos y su padre le habían brindado habían dado frutos.

-Madre, mate pero no a sangre fría. –dijo el niño mientras saboreaba la comida- Por cierto, esta delicioso.

-Así ha de ser hijo. Me alegro, come a gusto. –dijo ella sonriéndole-

Raditz no evito notar la belleza de su madre. Algún día encontraría una hembra como ella, atenta, delicada y amable. Entendía por qué su padre la sobreprotegía, celaba y demás, Gine a pesar de los años y de dos embarazos mantenía su cuerpo intacto además de que deslumbrara con su sonrisa.

-¿Sabes algo de papá? –pregunto el-

-No cariño, supuestamente hoy debería haber llegado al planeta ese que debía purgar. –dijo ella pensativa-

-Sí, para mi regreso el debía estar ya llegando al planeta que debía ir. –respondió –

-Exactamente, esperemos le vaya bien aunque ya sabemos los resultados, tu padre nunca falla. –dijo ella con un brillo especial en los ojos- ¿Quieres más?

-No madre gracias, he quedado satisfecho. –dije este tocándose su barriga-

-Bueno cielo, ve a darte un baño y si quieres ya puedes irte a dormir. –hablo Gine-

-De acuerdo mamá.

Gine sonrió, su hijo era un gran saiyajin. Sin más suspiro, "Bardock…" pensó, no sabía nada de él desde hace un año. Le extrañaba de eso no había dudas. Pensó inconscientemente en como marcharía todo si ella aun continuara en el escuadrón pero… no había manera de que eso fuera posible al tener a sus hijos ella habría renunciado de todas maneras, no podría abandonarles hubiera permitido solo que Bardock se fuera y ella hubiera quedado cuidándolos, justo como ahora. Nunca imagino tener una familia con su superior y ni mucho menos con su superior siendo Bardock, pero así se habían dado las cosas y sinceramente no se arrepentía de nada. Esperaría con paciencia el regreso de su pareja.

Se acerca el final D: Espero les haya gustado, besitos n.n


	36. Algo extraño esta ocurriendo

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 36:

-Oye Bardock, descansemos un poco, ya hemos acabado con la mayoría de los habitantes y llevamos dos días luchando sin parar. –dijo Borgos-

-Si Bardock, tenemos hambre. –se quejo Tora-

-Bien par de llorones vamos a comer y dormir algo. –rio Bardock-

El capitán se había olvidado por completo de sus necesidades, estaba cegado por volver lo más rápido posible a su hogar, tenía un mal presentimiento. Volaron hacia las naves, al llegar se sorprendieron al encontrarse con uno de los asistentes personales de la lagartija, es decir Freezer.

-¿Un escuadrón de clase baja en este planeta? –rio- Diablos dormí mucho tiempo, pero podre estirarme con ustedes.

-¿Qué quieres bola rosada? –le provoco Bardock molesto-

-Vine por órdenes de nuestro Lord. –todos le miraron sorprendidos- Debo acabar con su escuadrón, solo son mugre saiyajin.

-¿Qué? –gruño el capitán- ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Hemos cumplido con cada orden de la lagartija!

-Oh eso lo sé, pero resultan que son considerados una amenaza y Freezer ya se aburrió de ustedes.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –grito Fasha nerviosa-

-Fasha y Tora, programen todas las naves y váyanse de aquí. –ordeno Bardock-

-¿¡QUE? –se sobresalto Shugesh- ¡No te dejaremos solo!

Bardock se dio media vuelta y le hablo en voz baja.

-Shugesh necesito que vuelvan, avisen a los demás de esto y nos revelemos contra la lagartija inútil esa. No dejaremos que nos exterminen, me encargare del imbécil este. –susurro Bardock-

Los demás atónitos asintieron y se marcharon a toda velocidad. Bardock se puso en posición de batalla, haciéndole frente a Dodoria. Todo lo que Dororia había dicho había sido rápidamente guardado en los scouter, los demás se ocuparían de mostrárselo a los demás saiyajines. Bardock por primera vez sintió algo de temor, lucharía solo con la bola rosada, como le llamo él. Suspiro y pensó en su hembra, sus hijos, su raza, debía salvarlos no podía permitir que esa mierda de lagartija hiciera lo que tenía planeado. Dodoria y Bardock comenzaron a luchar entre sí, fue un combate parejo pero de momentos Bardock quedaba en desventaja, Dodoria tenía gran poder, pero al final el muy cobarde salió huyendo y Bardock no lo pensó dos veces antes de subirse en su nave y dirigirse a Vegetasei. Sabía que la bola rosada no llegaría antes, ya que se encontraba de igual distancia, aunque lo saiyajines ya tenían ventaja al Bardock haber mandado a su escuadrón primero. La nave salió disparada al espacio, estaba muy herido, Dodoria le había dado una buena pelea. Activo el gas somnífero y antes de que este hiciera efecto tomo un poco de medicamento para calmar el dolor y poder dormir.

En Vegetasei, Raditz acababa de salir volando a su casa luego de ir al cuartel general por su nueva armadura.

-¡Mamá! –grito el niño entrando rápido en casa-

-¿Qué pasa cariño? –dijo Gine saliendo de la habitación de su hermano-

-Oi que en unos meses los médicos y habitantes que hay en Vegetasei de otro planeta se comenzara a ir por orden de Lord. –respiro agitado- Y a todos aquellos soldados que están en planetas muy lejanos, les están haciendo volver así se demoran mínimo un año en llegar aquí.

-Eso quiere decir que algo esta pasando y más como para interrumpir las misiones. –dijo Gine pensativa-

-Posiblemente papá ya este volviendo. –hablo Raditz-

-Eso es bueno pero lidiaremos con una gran rabieta por parte de él, no le gusta ser interrumpido. –respondió Gine riendo- En fin esperemos a ver que otros hechos ocurren hijo.

-También he visto que están reclutando a los mejores niños y jóvenes. –dijo con temor- En su mayoría de clase media y alta.

-Qué raro. ¿Algo más cariño?

-Sí que los están llevando a la fuerza mamá, desde bebes hasta jóvenes. Lo vi todo en el cuartel general.

-¡Cielos! Necesitamos saber más sobre esto, algo está ocurriendo y no sabemos que es. Por las dudas nos mantendremos a un margen hijo, debemos mantenernos juntos hasta que tu padre llegue.

-Mamá vi a Minhos escoltando algunos niños. –pronuncio el niño con decepción-

-Seguro lo hace a la fuerza cariño…. –le calmo Gine-

Suspiro frustrada, no entendía nada. Esperaba que Bardock volviera pronto, por alguna razón se sentía desprotegida. Abrazo a su pequeño y sin más se puso a cocinar, debía dejar la comida lista a Raditz antes de irse a trabajar como cortadora de carne en un negocio. Sentía temor de dejar sus hijos solos pero confiaba en que Raditz sabría cómo actuar. Le hubiera encantado indagar un poco más en lo que estaba ocurriendo en Vegetasei pero no era posible. Se dirigió a su trabajo, aún pensativa, paso caminando por el centro de la ciudad y noto como muchos guerreros volvían de sus respectivas misiones con una incógnita en su cara, nadie entendía que sucedía. Al llegar a su trabajo saludo a Mistek, su compañero de trabajo.

-Oye Gine… -dijo esta-

-¿Mm? –la miro Gine-

-¿Sabes que está sucediendo? –dijo Mistek-

-No a decir verdad esto es muy raro. ¿Por qué Mis?

-No lo sé, algunos guerreros apenas y ayer han salido de purga y hoy ya les están haciendo volver. –se encogió de hombros-

-Si lo sé, incluso aquellos que están en planetas muchos más lejanos, se les ha pedido volver. –le informo Gine-

-Esto me huele mal. Pero en fin, no podemos hacer nada. Seguro el Rey de una conferencia o algo.

-Esperemos.

Gine suspiro, "Bardock regresa pronto…" pensó y continuo con su trabajo.

-Meses después-

Bardock había despertado a mitad de camino, el gas somnífero se había desactivado.

-Maldita sea no puede ser que aún no haya llegado. –exclamo molesto-

Con cierto temor no pudo evitar pensar en Gine, Raditz y Kakarotto. ¿Habría ocurrido algo? La nave comenzó a alertarle de que tenía un mensaje, este apretó el botón para oírle. "Bardock se te solicita de vuelta en Vegetasei, tu misión y las demás han sido canceladas" y así se repitió una tres veces el mismo mensaje. El saiyan molesto, comprendía todo. Freezer quería que todos los saiyajines estuvieran en el planeta a la hora de exterminarlos así no andaría buscándoles luego para matar uno a uno a los que estaban fuera purgando. Esa lagartija lo estaba haciendo bien, pero él no permitiría que eso sucediera. Le dio más potencia a la nave y activo el gas somnífero, espera despertar cuando hubiera llegado a su planeta. Por otro lado, delante de la nave de Bardock iban sus amigos, con una semana de adelantados, ya que una hora antes que Bardock habían despegado, es increíble como era el espacio tiempo en otros planetas.

Continuara….


	37. Revelaciones y decisiones

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen al reconocido Akira Toriyama]

ATENCIÓN: Spoiler del manga Dragon Ball Minus.

Capitulo 37:

-Está a punto de aterrizar en el planeta Vegetasei. –aviso la nave provocando que Bardock despertara. Sonrió de lado, hacía dos años no estaba en su casa y era raro volver. Apenas su nave toco el suelo del planeta, Bardock salió prácticamente corriendo hacia donde los demás deberían estar. Al entrar en el cuartel general se llevo una sorpresa al ver a todos los saiyajines reunidos.

-¡Capitán Bardock! –dijo el Rey-

-Majestad. –pronuncio este haciendo una reverencia- A sus servicios.

-Por sus soldados y claramente usted, nos hemos enterado de los malévolos planes de Freezer.

-Esa lagartija… -gruño Bardock- ¿Algún plan? –pregunto-

-Planeamos atacarle, todos claramente convertidos en Ozaru y destruir la nave que se encuentra orbitando cerca de nuestro planeta. –hablo Minhos-

-Minhos. –dijo entre dientes Bardock-

-Bardock. –le respondió Minhos de igual manera-

-El único inconveniente de este plan es que dentro de una semana recién aparecerá la luna llena y durara apenas dos noches. Además si nos transformamos deberemos ocultar a los niños que no saben controlarse y bebes, ya que sería una amenaza para el planeta e incluso para nosotros. –hablo un general de elite-

-¿Saben con certeza cuando Freezer cumplirá con su plan? –pregunto el Rey-

-No mi señor, lo único que sabemos es lo que nos dijo Dodoria. –respondió Fasha apareciendo del montón-

-Algo es algo. –hablo nuevamente Minhos- ¿Queda algún saiyajin que este de purga? –pregunto observando a todos-

-El príncipe y otro saiyan de clase baja. –hablo el Rey- Vuelven en una semana.

-Pues ahí esta nuestra oportunidad. –hablo Bardock- Mientras el vuelve, nosotros nos preparamos y apenas el príncipe toque el suelo de este planeta, atacamos a Freezer tomándolo por sorpresa. –todos le miraron con afirmación-

-Bien entonces así se hará. –dijo el Rey- Bardock quedas a cargo de esto. –pronuncio Vegeta antes de retirarse-

Bardock asintió orgulloso, luego de arreglar unos últimos detalles, decidió por fin dirigirse a su hogar a ver a su hembra y sus hijos. Se despidió de todos sus camaradas y estaba a punto de emprender vuelo a su casa, pero sintió puntadas en cada parte de su cuerpo. Estaba herido, necesitaba ir al tanque de curación de inmediato, había olvidado todo aquello por la emoción de volver a su hogar. Molesto se dirigió hacia el cuartel de medicina y pidió ser atendido, como era de esperarse lo metieron en el tanque y tuvo que estar ahí dos horas. Al salir ya finalmente se dirigió a su hogar, muchos saiyajines le saludaron al verle, Bardock era el mejor en su clase. Al llegar a casa no encontró a su hembra ni a su hijo mayor.

-¿Gine? –busco por cada habitación- ¿Raditz?

"¿Dónde estarán?" se pregunto mentalmente, miro la hora y entendió el por qué al menos Gine no se encontraba en casa, estaba trabajando. Sin más se dirigió al puesto de carne a buscarle. Al llegar la vio de espaldas cortando carnes, su mujer se mantenía hermosa como siempre.

-Hey, ya estoy en casa Gine. –dijo Bardock parado cruzado de brazos detrás de ella-

-¡Bardock! –pronuncio emocionada antes de ir hacia él-

-¿Dónde está Raditz?

-Fue enviado a un planeta con el príncipe Vegeta, es un poco lejano y no ha vuelto todavía. –respondió abrazando a su pareja-

\- Ah. –asintió Bardock, ahora sabía que su hijo era el que había acompañado al príncipe de purga- En la ciudad parece que vamos a tener un festival. –dijo él con las manos en la cintura de su hembra-

-Sí, es porque todos están de vuelta. –sonrió ella-

-¿Kakarotto esta aun dentro de la incubadora? –pregunto Bardock-

-Sí, ya han pasado tres años así que voy a sacarlo pronto. ¿Quieres verlo? –pregunto ella contenta y el asintió-

"Príncipe Vegeta eh… ese es un dolor de cabeza para tenerlo como socio" pensó Bardock mientras seguía a su hembra nuevamente hasta su casa a ver a Kakarotto.

-Ha crecido mucho… -dijo observando la incubadora con su hijo-

-Sí, el se parece cada vez más a ti. Especialmente ese peinado tan único. –sonrió ella-

Bardock observo a su hijo unos minutos en silencio, quizá ya era tiempo de sacarlo de la incubadora pero primero quería asegurarle un lugar donde vivir y poder servir a su raza, entonces lo decidió, le enviarían a otro planeta temporalmente.

-Voy a tomar una capsula espacial, en la noche. –Gine le miro con intriga- Lo vamos a enviar a un planeta diferente.

-¿Qué? –dijo atónita- ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer eso ahora? ¡Siendo un bebe infiltrado puede ser muy peligroso! –hablo molesta y sobre todo con temor-

-Es por la seguridad de Kakarotto. –respondió Bardock sin más-

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Freezer está tramando algo… Siento la presencia de la muerte. –dijo Bardock con seguridad-

-Tu estas preocupado por tu hijo. –hablo ella con firmeza-

-Debo haber conseguido sacar eso de ti, porque eres una blanda. –le miro el-

Unas horas después, ya de noche, sacaron a Kakarotto de la incubadora, Gine alcanzo a vestirlo con una pequeña armadura y maya, luego Bardock lo metió en la capsula. Ya era tarde y pocos saiyan y habitantes estaban despiertos, era el momento justo para enviar a Kakarotto.

-Waaah….waaaah! -lloraba el pequeño asustado-

-¡Cálmate Kakarotto! –le grito moderadamente Bardock a punto de perder la paciencia-

-Hey... –capto su atención, Gine- ¿Por qué no podemos escapar todos juntos a algún lugar? –pregunto-

-Nosotros podríamos ser encontrados por los otros guerreros. –le respondió su pareja y ella asintió comprendiendo-

-Lo he programado para que pueda dirigirse a un lejano planeta llamado Tierra. –le comento Bardock a Gine- El planeta tiene un montón de comida, pero los seres humanos y los recursos naturales de esos no tienen mucho valor. El lugar será perfecto para él. –le aseguro a su hembra-

Bardock deposito la nave en el suelo preparando los últimos detalles para que esta tomara su rumbo hacia la Tierra, Kakarotto con sus ojos llorosos miraba a través de la escotilla, temblaba de miedo. Gine estaba enternecida con su pequeño y Bardock se sintió blando por unos minutos.

-Recuerda, tu no debes mirar hacia la luna durante demasiado tiempo. –le dijo Bardock a su hijo-

-Le diré a Raditz sobre esto también. –hablo Gine parada sobre la escotilla- Si esto sale mal, Bardock vendrá a buscarte tan pronto como nos sea posible. –le dijo a su niño- Ten mucho cuidado. –dijo con sus ojos llorosos-

-Tú tienes que permanecer vivo. –le hablo Bardock con una sonrisa de lado-

El pequeño que poco comprendía lo que sus padres le decían, estaba al borde de las lagrimas tenía sus dos manitos sobre la escotilla como queriendo salir. La nave finalmente despego.

-¡Y ten cuidado con la patrulla galáctica! -grito Gine antes de ver como la nave desaparecía de su vista-

Bardock en forma de contención, la abrazo. Gine lloraba, no sabía que ocurriría, tenia cierto temor. Al llegar a casa Bardock le comento sobre el plan que había contra Freezer, la revelación y demás, también aprovecho la oportunidad y le informo a Raditz sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir respecto a su hermano.

Continuara….

Espero les gustes, alto spoiler del manga, disculpen :c Estoy pensando en el final, pensaba hacer dos finales, el que todos conocemos y uno alternativo. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?


	38. FINAL

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 38:

Apenas habían pasado tres días desde que Kakarotto había sido enviado a la Tierra. Todo se encontraba muy calmado en el planeta Vegetasei, cada saiyajin entrenaba y los niños con la capacidad de controlarse en estado Ozaru también lo hacían. Por otro lado, se les pedía secretamente a los demás habitantes que buscaran refugios para el dentro de 4 días ya que sucedería algo grande, no querían dar más detalles pues nunca se sabía cuando había un soldado de Freezer infiltrado.

Raditz había sido informado por Bardock sobre Kakarotto, el niño tenía que evitar contarle ese detalle al príncipe ya que este al saber que algo andaba mal buscaría la manera de volver a su hogar de inmediato. El príncipe era muy modesto y en momentos se volvía insoportable, pero Raditz recordaba la tolerancia de su madre para sus berrinches o discusiones con su padre y de alguna manera sacaba fuerza interna para no revelársele a su socio.

Volviendo a Vegetasei, se habían designado algunas saiyajines para cuidar de los niños y pequeños durante el día E (día elegido) y otras como Gine y su compañera, guardaban comida por si ocurriese algo y el planeta sufriera daños o algo, mejor prevenir que lamentar. Bardock se encargaba del entrenamiento de cada guerrero preparado para luchar, los únicos que tenían permitido luchar debían pasar los ocho años de edad. Bardock se había visto poco con Gine, tenían demasiado trabajo y poco tiempo.

-Capitán. –hablo un guerrero de clase media-

-Dime. –le respondió Bardock-

-Se ha tenido avistamiento de una nave de Freezer más cerca del planeta que lo normal. –informo este-

-Bien. ¿Actitud sospechosa? –el guerrero negó- ¿Era una nave de ataque? –negó nuevamente- ¿Era de gran tamaño? –negó una vez más- Entonces claramente nos está vigilando. Si ven algo más, cualquier cosa por mínima que sea, infórmame. –ordeno Bardock-

-Sí señor. –dijo el informante antes de irse-

Todo marchaba bien, quizá demasiado bien. Bardock llevaba cinco horas entrenando guerreros sin parar y eso que Tora y Minhos le estaban ayudando, pero era demasiado. Se mostraba un ambiente de concentración y unión en la raza, todos querían sobrevivir y eso estaba claro. Pero no todo terminaría bien.

En la sala de monitoreo, hubo un cambio de guardia y el guerrero que le había informado de la nave intrusa a Bardock se había retirado dejando su puesto para otro guerrero bastante nuevo en el trabajo. En las imágenes satelitales apareció la gran nave de Freezer, el saiyajin sin sorprenderse no se alerto de la presencia de esta y continuo por así decir perdiendo su tiempo sin darse cuenta que la nave principal de Freezer cada vez se acercaba más al planeta y podría considerarse una amenaza.

Los saiyajines notaron esto, porque se podía ver en el cielo claramente la nave. Muchos se alertaron y entraron en pánico, ninguno era rival para el Lord a menos que trabajaran todos en conjunto. Las hembras buscaron refugio junto sus hijos, los demás habitantes de otras razas hicieron lo mismo. Algunos guerreros decidieron dirigirse a la nave a pesar de no contar con la transformación Ozaru, mientras otros prefirieron quedarse y encontrarse con los suyos como si supieran el final de dicha historia.

Bardock fue uno de los primero en volar hacia la nave, junto con Minhos, Tora, Borgos, el Rey y otros cuarenta saiyajines más, la mayoría era de clase media y baja, los de elite tomaron posición de batalla en el suelo del planeta y apuntaban con sus manos a la nave, si el grupo que estaba frente a la nave era atacado, ellos enviaran bolas de energía para ayudarles. Los que se encontraban frente a la nave, conteniendo la respiración aguardaron señales de Freezer o alguno de sus sirvientes, la espera no duro mucho pues la lagartija salió en su pequeña nave flotante junto con algunos de sus guerreros más poderosos.

-Creo que su hora ha llegado. –rio Freezer-

-¿Cómo te atreves? –pregunto Bardock- ¡Escoria!

-Conquistamos planetas para ti, jamás te hemos fallado pero aun así osas traicionarnos. –dijo el rey con molestia-

-Bla bla bla… -se burlo la lagartija- Han sido utilizados por mí, admito fueron muy útiles pero no permitiré que el súper saiyajin aparezca y termine conmigo. –gruño Freezer-

-¿Súper saiyajin? –murmuraron los de cola peluda entre si-

-Sí, el súper saiyajin es el único ser digno y capaz de matarme. –hablo molesto-

-No sé qué es eso del súper saiyajin, pero juro matarte en este preciso momento. –gruño Bardock lanzándole una bola de energía-

-Eso no me hará nada. –se burlo Freezer-

Freezer hiso el amague de lanzarle un ataque de energía a Bardock este se cubrió sin notar que el ataque fue en realidad directo al corazón de su Rey, Vegeta. Este callo al instante y Freezer estallo en carcajadas, Bardock furioso comenzó a lanzar bolas de energía sin parar, Freezer mantenía en su dedo índice una pequeña esfera de energía, la mantenía con paciencia mientras esperaba que Bardock se agotara y finalmente parara.

Al cabo de no mucho tiempo, Bardock se detuvo, jadeaba, había agotado todas sus fuerzas. Freezer rio una vez e inmediatamente la esfera de energía creció y creció hasta tomar el tamaño de un planeta. Todos quedaron sorprendidos y sobre todo temerosos, Bardock concentro el ultimo poco de energía que tenía en su cuerpo y creo la esfera de poder más grande que pudo, y la lanzo contra la de Freezer pero esta simplemente la absorbió. Freezer finalmente soltó la esfera y esta se dirigió hacia el planeta Vegetasei, consumiendo primero a Bardock y los que estaban ahí, el saiyajin tenía sus ojos aguados, no había conseguido su objetivo y esta era la primera vez que fallaba. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron ocupados por Gine, Raditz y Kakarotto, su familia, sonrió inconscientemente al pensar que al menos sus hijos se salvarían y trato de alegrarse al saber que quizá se encontraría con Gine en el otro mundo, finalmente Bardock se reduzco a nada.

Gine acababa de salir del refugio queriendo ver que sucedía, fue grande la sorpresa que se llevo al ver como la enorme esfera iba consumiendo el planeta, finalmente llego a ella y entonces todo se volvió oscuro, pensó en Bardock con melancolía, pero se sintió feliz de saber que sus hijos seguían vivos ahí afuera. Sin más también se reduzco a nada junto con todos los demás saiyajines y habitantes, incluso junto al planeta que desde ese día dejo de existir en ese universo.

En otro planeta, un mensaje acababa de ser enviado a Vegeta, Nappa y Raditz.

"El planeta Vegetasei, su planeta ha sido destruido por el choque de un asteroide de gran tamaño, lamentos su perdida" Raditz tomo eso de la peor manera, sus padres no existían, diablos como dolía sentirse solo pero apenas le fuera posible iría a buscar a Kakarotto. Vegeta por su parte solo rio, jamás pensó que sería tan ridículo el final de su raza pero en unos años mas descubriría la verdad y no pensaría lo mismo, Nappa no dijo nada ni mostro estar afectado por la noticia, ellos continuaron sus vidas. A Kakarotto por otro lado le esperaba un futuro bastante distinto y a decir verdad increíble. El vengaría a su raza y seria el legendario súper saiyajin.

FIN.

Bueno gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí. Este es el final que todos conocemos, donde el planeta es destruido y demás. Bueno este es el FINAL 1, mañana subiré el FINAL ALTERNATIVO donde Kakarotto se cría con sus padres y el planeta claramente no es destruido, solo por tener una imagen de lo que hubiera sido. Bueno eso GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI FIC Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS.


	39. FINAL ALTERNATIVO

[Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen al reconocido Akira Toriyama].

Capitulo 39:

Apenas habían pasado tres días desde que Kakarotto había sido enviado a la Tierra. Todo se encontraba muy calmado en el planeta Vegetasei, cada saiyajin entrenaba y los niños con la capacidad de controlarse en estado Ozaru también lo hacían. Por otro lado, se les pedía secretamente a los demás habitantes que buscaran refugios para el dentro de 4 días ya que sucedería algo grande, no querían dar más detalles pues nunca se sabía cuando había un soldado de Freezer infiltrado.

Raditz había sido informado por Bardock sobre Kakarotto, el niño tenía que evitar contarle ese detalle al príncipe ya que este al saber que algo andaba mal buscaría la manera de volver a su hogar de inmediato. El príncipe era muy modesto y en momentos se volvía insoportable, pero Raditz recordaba la tolerancia de su madre para sus berrinches o discusiones con su padre y de alguna manera sacaba fuerza interna para no revelársele a su socio.

Volviendo a Vegetasei, se habían designado algunas saiyajines para cuidar de los niños y pequeños durante el día E (día elegido) y otras como Gine y su compañera, guardaban comida por si ocurriese algo y el planeta sufriera daños o algo, mejor prevenir que lamentar. Bardock se encargaba del entrenamiento de cada guerrero preparado para luchar, los únicos que tenían permitido luchar debían pasar los ocho años de edad. Bardock se había visto poco con Gine, tenían demasiado trabajo y poco tiempo.

-Capitán. –hablo un guerrero de clase media-

-Dime. –le respondió Bardock-

-Se ha tenido avistamiento de una nave de Freezer más cerca del planeta que lo normal. –informo este-

-Bien. ¿Actitud sospechosa? –el guerrero negó- ¿Era una nave de ataque? –negó nuevamente- ¿Era de gran tamaño? –negó una vez más- Entonces claramente nos está vigilando. Si ven algo más, cualquier cosa por mínima que sea, infórmame. –ordeno Bardock-

-Sí señor. –dijo el informante antes de irse-

Todo marchaba bien, quizá demasiado bien. Bardock llevaba cinco horas entrenando guerreros sin parar y eso que Tora y Minhos le estaban ayudando, pero era demasiado. Se mostraba un ambiente de concentración y unión en la raza, todos querían sobrevivir y eso estaba claro.

En la sala de monitoreo debía hacerse el cambio de guardia y el guerrero que había informado a Bardock estaba esperando que llegara su compañero para poder retirarse, por alguna razón este se demoro y continuo monitoreando unos minutos más, entonces su compañero llego pero ambos vieron la nave de Freezer cerca del planeta y cada vez esta se acercaba más.

-Debemos de informar rápido al capitán Bardock. –dijo uno-

-Bien, voy a informarle. –respondió el otro-

Bardock acababa de tomarse un descanso y se encontraba comiendo algo. Entonces fue interrumpido por el mismo soldado que le había informado anteriormente.

-Capitán.

-Dime. –respondió este-

-Hay algo que debo mostrarle de inmediato.

Bardock asintió y ambos salieron volando hacia la sala de monitoreo. Al llegar Bardock quedo en shock, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar. Esto debía comentárselo al Rey, a toda prisa se dirigió al palacio real y pidió hablar con el Rey, este le atendió de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede Bardock? –pregunto el Rey al verle-

-Mi Rey, la gran nave de Freezer se acerca cada vez más al planeta. –informo Bardock agitado-

-Demonios, esto no estaba previsto. –respondió el Rey-

-¿Qué propone que hagamos? –pregunto Bardock-

-Esperar, solamente eso. Quizá se haya acercado para preparar su ataque o algo más. No creo que nos ataque ahora, aun faltan guerreros en el planeta y eso sería una carga para él. –dijo pensativo Vegeta-

-Pero tampoco creo que espere hasta que tengamos la luna llena, ya que se encontraría en desventaja. –contesto Bardock

-Maldición, tienes razón. No se me ocurre nada Bardock. –apretó el puño molesto Vegeta-

-Mi rey, podríamos enviar algunos guerreros a buscar minerales y alimentos a algún planeta cercano para darnos tiempo. Y que estos guerreros sean de elite. –ideo Bardock-

-Buena idea. Hazlo de inmediato Bardock, no hay tiempo que perder.

Bardock hiso una reverencia y se retiro del palacio, busco a Minhos y a su escuadrón para pedirles tal misión. Al enviar a guerreros de Elite los más fuertes del planeta a Freezer no le convenía atacar, ya que estos se le revelarían. Finalmente el escuadrón fue enviado a un planeta a un día de Vegetasei. El día transcurrió normal, Freezer no ataco y eso ya era un respiro para los saiyajines. Pasaron los últimos dos días antes de que la luna llena apareciera. Todos durmieron durante el día para poder utilizar al máximo sus energías en la noche. Finalmente la alarma que despertaría a todos, sonó

-Gine… despierta. –dijo Bardock hablando a su hembra-

-Mmm… ¿ya es la hora cariño? –pregunto adormilada-

-Sí. ¿Lucharas o cuidaras niños? –pregunto Bardock-

-Luchare. Quiero defender el hogar de mis hijos. –respondió ella con un brillo en sus ojos-

-Bien, hagámoslo entonces. –hablo Bardock con orgullo-

-Salieron fuera de casa, ya era de noche y la luna se encontraba en su punto más alto, con un brillo y tamaño increíble. Todos evitaban mirar hacia el cielo para no romper las filas y el orden con el que se habían preparado. La nave de Freezer se había acercado más al planeta, casi tocando la atmosfera de este. Luego de unos minutos, miraron todos hacia el cielo. Todos comenzaron a transformarse y terminaron finalmente convertidos en Ozarus. Miraron hacia la nave con fiereza y comenzaron a volar. Bardock comandaba el ejército de saiyajines con Gine que iba a su lado. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, vieron como comenzaron a salir un millar de guerreros de la nave de Freezer. Los ozarus no tardaron en mostrar su temperamento rugiendo y lanzando rayos de energía aniquilándoles. Finalmente Freezer salió de la nave, acompañado de sus fieles sirvientes.

-Valla valla, los saiyajines se han revelado. –rio Freezer- No saben cuanta gracia me dan basuras.

-¡Cállate o sufrirás las consecuencias escoria! –rugió Bardock-

-Insolente. –respondió Freezer- ¿Planean aniquilarme con sus absurdas transformaciones?

-¿Nunca te han enseñado a callar tu estúpida boca? –gruño el Rey-

-Que temperamento. –rio la lagartija- Ya vi lo que tienen y no es nada nuevo para mí.

-Morirás. –hablo Gine con furia-

-Mientras ustedes están aquí, otros de mis guerreros se encuentran matando sus hijos y demás insectos. –se burlo Freezer-

Hubo unos minutos de silencios y después todos se lanzaron al ataque, rayos de energía iban y venían, algunos saiyajines volvieron al planeta a proteger a los que estaban refugiados, mientras los demás se encontraban en un combate a muerte con Freezer. Luego de largo rato de pelea, cada uno de los saiyajines envió un rayo de poder saliente de sus bocas a la misma vez hacia Freezer. Este no tubo escapatoria, cada uno de esos poderes había impactado contra su cuerpo y fue inevitable su muerte. Se reduzco a nada, junto con sus sirvientes. Todos los saiyajines agotados descendieron hacia la corteza de su planeta, habían estado en la última capa de su atmosfera y el oxigeno era escaso en dicha capa, algunos presentaban algunos heridas pero nada grave.

Los saiyajines habían conseguido salvar su planeta y su raza. Al otro día el príncipe Vegeta y Raditz aterrizaron en el suelo de Vegetasei, había un ambiente de festejo y alegría, ninguno entendía por qué. Cuando Raditz llego a su casa, su madre le abrazo contenta y le comento la gran noticia, el niño se sintió feliz y abrazo a su mamá, luego vio a su padre y después de no verlo desde hace bastante tiempo no dudo en abrazarlo también.

-Valla que has crecido hijo. –le admiro Bardock- Eres todo un guerrero y eres mi orgullo. –le dijo con emoción Bardock-

-Gracias papá. –dijo el niño con alegría-

-Cariño ¿Iras a buscar a Kakarotto? –pregunto Gine-

-Si ahorita salgo para la Tierra, Raditz… -el niño le miro- ¿Me acompañas?

Su primogénito asintió emocionado, Gine sonreía, sinceramente Bardock era el único macho que hubiera podido ocupar su corazón en esta y en cualquier otra vida. Padre e hijo, fueron en busca de Kakarotto y Gine les aguardo en casa con paciencia. Dos días más tarde el más pequeño de la familia, estaba en su hogar.

-¡Kakarotto deja mi scouter! -gritaba Raditz con impaciencia-

Kakarotto le miraba sin entender y reía golpeando el scouter contra el suelo.

-¡Padre! ¡Padre! –grito Raditz-

Bardock sin comprender que sucedía, entro en la habitación de Raditz y vio a su mini clon riendo sin parar y eso no hiso nada más que causarle ternura.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto-

-No me da mi scouter. –hablo molesto el hermano mayor-

-Solo pídeselo y ya. –dijo su padre- Mira… -se coloco a la altura del más pequeño- Kakarotto dame el scouter.

Kakarotto sin más, se lo dio. Raditz estaba rojo de la cólera, llevaba rato pidiéndoselo y su hermano jamás intento dárselo. Bardock tomo al pequeño en brazos y se fue hacia la sala principal, donde Gine preparaba una comida deliciosa para su familia. Raditz fue tras su padre y hermano, junto a ellos se sentó en la mesa. Se sentía una calidez de hogar en cada familia de Vegetasei. Aun continuaban habiendo misiones pero solo para reconquistar los planetas conquistados para Freezer.

-Años después-

-Vamos Raditz pásame la herramienta. –decía Kakarotto-

-Hmp. No seas estúpido, búscala por ti mismo. –respondió el de larga melena-

-Ya… Eres malo. –dijo el menor de 10 años-

-Apúrate Kakarotto, vendrá mamá y no le gustara el desastre.

-Pues no es mi culpa que se te ocurriera lidiar una lucha en casa. –se quejo Kakarotto-

-Agradece que nuestro padre no está, si no, no la contamos. –rio Raditz y su hermano le siguió-

Kakarotto era el digno calco de su padre, a excepción de que no tenía la cicatriz característica de Bardock, a diferencia de Raditz, el era muy pero demasiado blando, muy inocente y alegre como su madre. Raditz tenía la digna melena que Gine porto alguna vez, además de que su carácter era el digno de su padre, con dieciocho años era un saiyajin hecho y derecho. Así continuaba la vida de esta hermosa familia.

FINAL ALTERNATIVO.

Bueno espero les haya gustado mi fic, gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta acá junto conmigo. Gracias por sus comentarios y seguir día a día mi historia. Simplemente GRACIAS es el primer fic que subí a FanFiction y bueno, les agradezco por su apoyo.

Saludos y espero verlos en otra.

Atte: Ara :D


End file.
